A night in the Barn
by kitkat2150
Summary: After battling a giant 12ft robot Ben and Gwen find themselves injured and running through the fireblasted woods seeking shelter from the robot and the cold. They find a nearby barn and decide to sleep there for the night but have to battle hypothermia. Ben remembered what he had learned in health science and sex ed to know how to deal with the cold. RATED 18 sexual themes. BWEN
1. Chapter 1

Fights in the woods had never been so unfair especially when dealing with a 12ft robot for that matter. Red armour shining appearing like one of Vilgax's giant drones but this one was different from the others. It wasn't going down.

"DUCK" Gwen shouted missing a hit as she called out to Kevin. He was smacked right in the jaw with a robot hand. His body scraped the forest floor smashing into a nearby tree rendering him unconscious. Ben wiped the sweat and water out of his face. It was beginning to become harder and harder to fight in these conditions. Fused with the smoke and the heavy rain, the freezing cold become to seem nicer for bruised skin. "SIDE" Ben called out. Gwen dodge the hand try and reach for her. She side stepped blasting the large robotic hand to a pulp.

"Nice one, Gwen" Ben shouted to her. She took a breath in struggling more than she seemed. She wiped her brow before the sweat caused by the burning fires surrounding them and the exhaustion she was facing finally got to her. Ben watched as wires sprung out of the robots arm reforming a new hand.

He breathed out angrily. "This things unstoppable" He gritted his teeth before looking over to his cousin to see her shredded clothing and cut cheek. Her sluggish form leaned over slightly as she charged another disc throwing it towards the alien robot. The disc shot right threw it's heart center. Ben smiled before he frowned. The damage healed instantly and the robots eyes just turned more red.

"This is hopeless" Gwen breathed out. Ben stared down at his watch noticing it charge back up to a full green screen. "Not any more. It's ready" Ben called out to her as he pressed the button down.

"SPIDER MONKEY" He screamed racing up to the robot dodging its blasts. In the meantime, Gwen lept over to Kevin grabbing him with one arm over her shoulders. She tried to lift him up not seeing the hidden lazer beam targeting her.

Kevin opened his eyes just in the nick of time. "Gwen" he called out weakly. "Hold on, I'm going to-" He body flung across the air land scearding across from Kevin's. Her winced her eyes feeling pain flood throughout her whole body. She winced her eyes trying to pull herself up and help Kevin. Sweat made it's way into her eyes blinding her momentarily the robot spotting a moment of weakness.

It's arm extended, Ben dodged it's claws and raced up the robots up to it's head hoping to disconnect some of it's wiring. Gwen managed to raise herself onto her knees and hands in an attempt to catch her breath back before she continued on.

Her back was killing her. "GWEN MOVE" She heard Kevin scream at the top of her lungs. Without thinking about it she tried to roll onto her side before it was too late. The robot grabbed hold of her her body with an iron fist. She winced clenching her teeth in pain as it dragged her back it's lock on her vulnerable body becoming more and more painful. She felt like she were about to be crushed under the intense weight.

"Hold on, Gwen" Spidermonkey shouted out to her. The clench tighten. "HURRY" The breath was knocked out of her lungs as Spidermonkey turned to the back of it's head pulling at the wires but nothing seemed to work. The clench was getting tighter and tighter and he was struggling to breathe from the smoke. He had to do something quickly or-

The robot grabbed the monkey throwing him into a nearby tree breaking it. Spidermonkey winced his eyes struggling to pick himself up. He heard a crack and a ear piecing scream. He turned to his cousin still locked in a tight hold.

"KEVIN. HEL-" He turned to Kevin seeing his body still covered in metal armour rendered unconscious. Ben looked over to the love of his life being crushed. Everything was going to hell there was no way he was going out like this. Ben pressed down on the ultimatrix symbol turning him into Ultimate spidermonkey before he heard another crack. He dashed over to the arm that held his cousin. She was coughing and struggling to breathe right now. He could tell she was about to pass out. He punched at the arm trying to break it. The robot swung at him with it's other arm but he dodged it continuing to bash the arm and break the wiring system before it fell to the ground with his cousin.

The alien turned round shooting web in it's face before dashing over to his cousin still trapped in it's claw.

"Hold on Gwen" He pulled at either sides of the claw snapping it open. He saw his cousin's weak body, fragile and shaking. He had never seen her like this before. So vulnerable. He grabbed her with two of his free hands and held her close to his body shielding her from the flames as he dashed through the forest trying to get her to safety. Fire encased his body singing his hair as the time-out button began to sound. "Come on, come on" He could see the end of the forest. He dived for it just as the omnitrix timed out. There body's flew through the air crash landing in the mud.

Ben winced his eyes as he heard his cousin hissing and groaning in pain. He figured she had broken something by the sounds of it. "Gwen, you okay?" He called out to her. She winced groaning through the pain and the teeth chattering cold.

"YES" She bit back like it was completely obvious. Ben winced his eyes crawling over to her through the mud. Heavy rain blinded his vision as he made it towards his cousin. He placed a hand on her cheek checking to see if she could at least move.

The fire was at least good enough to inspect Gwen's body however the mud and dirt didn't help. He could see that most of her clothing had been shredded though leaving her sore, bare skin shown. He wondered if she had suffered any burns because of it. He had her protected by his body as he stormed through the forest causing himself to be snipped and cut due to the fire. "We have to get out of here. That robots going to be here any second" He helped her up.

Gwen winced about to vomit from the pain. She could barely put any pressure on her legs without them buckling. "I.. 't" She winced exhausted to the brink of giving up. "We have to move NOW" He shouted at her through the storm. "Kevin" She breathed out. "Where's Kevin?" She asked trying to take another step. Ben pushed forward taking more and more steps each time she tried to argue with him. "We have to help him" Gwen winced her eye staring up at her cousin. "We can't do anything, we have to call for reinforcements" Ben told her. She winced her eyes not wanting to accept that her cousin was right. There was no way she could go back in there and defeat with robot and save her boyfriend. "I see something" Ben pushed forward making her walk.

Gwen stared up to see a large house. She saw it as a sign of hope. She tried to move against the pain and exhaustion refusing to allow her legs to give out. "One last push Gwen" The grass seemed to end as they came up to the barn.

She let her head fall down as she focused on just moving her feet trying to help her cousin as much as she could. He pushed the large wooden door open letting his cousin collapse to the ground within the confines of the barn. He closed the door trying to stop them from getting wet before he looked around the dark trying to find something that could keep the two of them warm. He knew if he didn't they would surely suffer hypothermia.

He couldn't help but shake uncontrollably. He had learned from his health science class that uncontrollable shaking was a sign of hypothermia. He looked over to a nearby bench finding old tools and an electronic lamp. He begged the lamp turning it on. He smiled so brightly as it worked before looking around trying to find something they could use to cover themselves.

He found a nearby station where animals had been kept. Hay was stacked in the corner. He smiled before turning back round to see a horse blanket hanging over the pen. He grabbed it placing it into the pen as well as the lantern before rushing over to his cousin dragging her over to the pen and laying her down in the heap of hay. She shivered turning to her side and admiring the light.

"Where'd you get that?" She asked shivering like crazy. Ben grabbed the animal blanket placing it ontop of her and rubbing her body down.

"It was on the table" Ben informed her. She nodded her eyes begging close. "Try and stay awake for me Gwen" He told her.

"I am" She mumbled letting her eyes slide closed. "No, Gwen...keep them open" His hand shivered like crazy. Gwen opened her eyes noticing her cousin. She winced her eyes before reaching out to him. He grabbed her hand. "This isn't going to work. We're both going to die if we d-don't warm u-up" She told him opening her eyes and looking him straight in the eye.

"This omnitrix has timed out. I can't light a fire even if I wanted too" Ben stated. She shook her head. "Take your clothes off" She told him wincing her eyes in pain. "WHAT? NO" Ben told her. Gwen winced again. "You have too, our body heat can keep each other warm" She stated. Ben stared down at her. He was about to strip down in front of his own cousin.

"Fine, but you have to close your eyes" He stated. Gwen breathed out closing her eyes annoyed. He grabbed his jacket pulling it off him before peeling off his top and trousers as well as his underwear. His blush maddened before he stared down at Gwen. "Now what?" He covered himself so his own cousin wouldn't have to see. "You have to take mine off" She mumbled. Ben's blush deepened. He felt warm instantly. He gulped. "I can't"

Gwen winced. "Y-You have too. I c-can't do it on mmmy own" She told him frustrated. He nodded removing the blanket and grabbing her top undoing the buttons. He lifted her up hearing her hiss in pain as he tried to remove his shirt. "Does this hurt?" He asked gently. Gwen winced nodding. "Just get it over with" She mumbled as he removed her blouse and red sweater. "And the bra?" He asked. Gwen kept her eyes closed struggling to stay awake. "Gwen" He tapped her face. She nodded looking up at him.

"You have to stay awake" He could see her goosebumped riddled skin shake. He unhooked the clips staring down at her perfect breasts. He was beginning to feel warmer and warmer by the second. He quickly grabbed her skirt pulling it down along with what was left of her stockings. He then grabbed either side of her panties looking away as he pulled it down. She shivered feeling the wetness of her panties roll down her legs. "What now?" Ben asked. Gwen looked up at him. "Hold me" She mumbled. Ben was hesitant but nodded. He laid down next to her holding his naked cousin tightly in his arms as he wrapped the small blanket around both of them. "Feel warmer" he asked her gently.

"A little" Gwen nodded wrapping her arms around him and closing her eyes. She groaned gently as she tried to get herself comfortable. Ben placed his arm under her head as they held each other. "Gwen, why don't you tell me a story of when we were little" He asked her. She chuckled weakly. "Of what? You sleeping with a teddy bear cause you were too afraid of the dark" She smiled up at him. Ben groaned blushing lightly.

"How bout the time I saved your butt from all those aliens" Ben unconsciously played with her hair. Gwen moaned as he touched her making sure she was safe. That's all she wanted; to feel safe and secure. For some reason she never did when she was with Kevin. His violent outbursts made him unpredictable.

Ben heard lightning strike the Earth each one the same timing apart. He turned to the small window noticing the shadow of the robot searching. He leaned over her grabbing turning off the lamp and holding her tightly. "It's out there isn't it" Gwen mumbled eyes shut afraid.

Ben took a breath in watching the robot search for them. "Yeah, Gwen. We'll have to keep quiet until it passes" Ben whispered deciding it had super sonic hearing. Gwen nodded going with it.

She leaned on Ben's chest as he watched the monster walk around not noticing the barn. Taking several steps in each direction it's red light scanned the area. Ben's breathing stiffened as the red light landed on the barn. On instinct, he bent down his head ontop of Gwen's protecting her. Both winced there eyes as they heard the monster's footsteps drawing closer. He could hear her teeth chattering and soft moans of fear escape her lips. She couldn't go through another fight with the robot. She was afraid of both her and Ben's safety. Ben looked down in sympathy. He shushed her gently keeping her cradled in his arms as the robot came closer. "It's alright Gwen" He whispered into her ear. Gwen winced her eyes nodding as she bit her lip. "It's okay" He whispered kissing her forehead.

SMASH

Gwen's scream was covered by Ben's lips as the robot bursted through the barn door letting in the thick breeze of cold. Gwen's eyes widened as Ben kissed her his eyes closed. Hey eyes began to flutter closed as she sunk into the kiss her head turning to get into a more comfortable position as she kissed him back. Ben's eyes widened as he felt her tongue pierce her lips and enter his mouth.

He was surprised at her affection before he noticed the robot searching the area. Ben grabbed the hem of the blanket pulling it over them to hide them as the scanner came over them. It scanned the blanket before stopping it's light hovering over them. Ben winced his eyes focusing on not moving. He heard the robots feet turn to leave. Ben waited a couple minutes before he pulled his lips from hers. Her eyes were still closed and lips still pouted.

"Gwen wake up" Ben shoved her lightly.

She opened one eye to see Ben staring down at her. "You okay?" Ben asked brushing her locks behind her ear. Ben smirked as he saw her blush. He leaned over turning the light back on to see her beauty glow in the nearby light. "You look beautiful" He whispered brushing her cheek making Gwen's blush madden. Ben chuckled lightly before smirking. "You err...got really kissy there for a minute"

Gwen turned away. Ben sighed placing a hand on her cheek after he noticed a tear on Gwen's cheek. "I'm sorry" She mumbled. Ben was taken back. "I know that you're with Julie and I'm with Kevin but-" She took a gulp in wincing her eyes. "I've loved you ever since we were 10 years old. After the omnitrix nearly exploded and nearly died. When I saw you there in the battlefield it was like the first time I had seen you this way. I was too embarrassed to tell you" She mumbled.

"I had to tell you...just in case I-"

"Gwen you're not going to die. I'm going to get you out of this"

Gwen smiled up at him but it turned down. "You can yell at me if you want. I understand" Gwen whispered. Ben shook his head. "The truth is that I love you too. I've loved you ever since you were 10. You were so beautiful when you slept at night. Sorry, I know it sounds creepy"

Gwen giggled leaning up and capturing his lips. "No, it's nice that you like me back" Gwen smiled playing with his hair. He chuckled holding her tightly. Gwen stared over to the broken door. "We aren't going to late very long with that open" Gwen mumbled. Ben nodded. "The omnitrix isn't ready to work" Ben whispered. Gwen groaned. "I know something else that might keep us warm" Gwen whispered. Ben turned to her. "Yeah, what?" Ben asked. Gwen bit her lip. "Oh," Ben caught on. "But I've never-"

"Me either but it might be the only way to save our lives"

Ben kissed her lips.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. Gwen nodded. He looked under the covers quickly opening her legs. "Just tell me if you're uncomfortable and I'll stop" He mumbled. Gwen struggled but lifted her hand up and placed it on his cheek leaning up to kiss him tenderly. He pushed into her Gwen instantly winced her eyes in pain.

Ben waited for her to adjust before he proceeded thrusting in and out of her slowly before speeding up to a pace he preferred. Gwen kissed his lips as she moaned. Ben kissed her neck as he straddled her forcing her hands down to her sides and biting her neck. She yelped lightly as he pinned her down. He made his way down her next towards her breasts sucking them.

Gwen moaned leaning her head back as a tingling sensation surpassed her body. He made his way down to her abs leaving a trail of kisses before working his way back up to her lips. Coldness was replaced by the intense heat radiating off their bodies. Gwen's hips buckled as she found herself nearing her climax. Ben grabbed her waist holding her close as he neared his.

Both synchronized, Ben came in her filling her up. Gwen shivered before she felt Ben thick breath on her neck. He kissed her in between breaths leaving marks and bruises on her neck as he came out of her and laid beside her.

"Feel warmer?" He asked as she snuggled up to him. She smirked nodding closing her eyes as she leaned into him. "Never felt warmer and more comfortable in my life" She whispered. Ben smirked as he pressed his whole body up against hers and moved her close to the wall so that she had some protection against the wind. He closed his eyes wrapping his arms around her as he leaned his head into the crevice of her neck and closed his eyes. "Night beautiful" He mumbled.

Gwen smirked closing her eyes. "Night Ben 10, saviour of the universe" She giggled.

He kissed her neck one last time before drifting off into a deep slumber.

* * *

So hope you enjoyed this chapter. I might just make this like a 3-5 chapter deal. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

The farmer couldn't help but stare at his old barn in shock. It's doors and front were completely destroyed by something large.

His old body shook as he walked into the barn searching around for anything that might've been taken or looted from the evacuation. He had to evacuate all his animals. Something about an attack near here he figured it was just because of the fire and that police had got the details wrong. He noticed some instruments had moved like he lamp he had kept at hand for late nights working in the barn. He continued to walk until he saw tracks of shoes and something dragged. He grabbed his pitchfork at hand before walking over to the pen to see two people. A boy and a girl wrapped up in a horse blanket sleeping together. He could instantly tell they were nude as he saw there close laying around. He used the wooden end of the stick to poke at the boys shoulder.

Ben winced his eyes breathing out.

The farmer poked him again.

"Wake up" His gruff voice awakening Ben out of his sleep driven state. Ben opened his eyes and looked up at the man.

He screamed instantly rolling away from his cousin and standing up.

"Err...sir...I can explain" Ben placed his hands in front of his private region covering it. "We were caught in the storm and had no where to go" Ben informed him. He just nodded before turning to the girl who winced struggling to wake up. "Put your clothes on" The farmer told him turning around and waiting for Ben to do as the old man had asked.

Ben placed on his damp trousers in less than a second before grabbing his jacket and tapping Gwen.

"Gwen, wake up"

She groaned her eyes fluttering to wake as Ben placed his shirt on and gave his cousin another shake.

"Gwen we've got company" He told her. Gwen's eyes fluttered open as she looked up at the old man staring down at her. She gulped before turning to Ben as he passed her his jacket before grabbing her clothes in a bundle.

"Er...like I said we were caught in the storm and we saw your barn and decided to sleep in your barn for the night" Ben told him as he watched Gwen struggle to place the jacket on. Ben covered her from the man as he helped her put it on before zipping it up. "Skirt" Ben mumbled passing it to her helping her sit up and lean against the wooden wall of the pen.

"Why are you two naked" He pointed towards Gwen who kept her eyes closed. Ben grabbed the skirt running it up her legs before grabbing her panties.

The farmer turned back around as Ben helped her get changed.

"It was very cold and we were both suffering from hypothermia so we had to try and stay warm some how" Ben answered before he grabbed his cousins face and tried to grab her attention.

"Gwen? Gwen can you hear me?" He asked causing the farmer to turn back around. "She...okay?" He asked in his gruff voice.

Ben tapped her cheek lightly as she winced her eyes coming back round.

"Hospital" She mumbled hoarsely like she hadn't had a drop of water in a month. Ben nodded before turning back round to him.

"She'll be okay she just needs some rest. Do you have a phone we can use to call our grandpa?" Ben asked. He nodded.

"At my house. It's just over the hill. Take ya there on my bike"

"Thanks" Ben nodded picking up his cousin in his arms. She groaned in pain as she wrapped an arm around him and dug her face into his chest. Ben knew there was something terribly wrong with her.

He should've protected her more then maybe she wouldn't be like this. Ben began to walk as she groaned into his shirt with each step.

"Your girlfriend doesn't seem right" He mumbled as they walked outside.

"We got trapped in the fire last night that's why.

She was alright last night but I guess the pains just come back to her today" Ben stated as the man sat on the quadbike. "Put her on back" Ben placed her down before sitting next to her and holding her tightly in his arms.

"Alright hold on"

He drove to the house slowly to not upset Gwen's wounds. Once there Ben placed her on the couch before calling his grandpa for help. Ben couldn't help but notice how old fashion it was. The floorboards creaked on everystep. It made Ben really miss his modern home. Ben took hold of the old phone attached to the wall in the kitchen. He kept his cousin in view on the couch as well as the man sitting on a one seater chair.

"42 station way, Westville...alright see you soon" Ben placed the phone down before walking into the room noticing the old man still continuing to stare at the wounded girl. "You two seem familiar" he asked. Ben nodded. "We're on t-v a lot" Ben sat down beside his cousin and held her face brushing it softly. "Actors?" He asked. Ben shook his head.

"Plumbers; police officers" Ben answered as he leaned in closer to Gwen. "Where are you hurt?" He asked. Gwen groaned. "A-arm, ribs...sore...leg..hurt...back..hurts" She mumbled. Ben nodded before he noticed the man's hand containing a blanket. "You might want to put it on her. Get's chilli this time of year" He grumbled. "Thankyou" Ben smiled nodding as he tucked his cousin up. He stroked her hair softly as the man just stared. "Do you live alone?"

"Martha's gone to git the animals"

Ben nodded as he looked over to a nearby cabinet containing an array of shotguns. "Just in case you try anything" He chuckled. Ben gulped nodding as he waited becoming impatient by the second. He figured that he might as well find out where his cousin was injured. He moved his hands gently up her ribs until she groaned and winced in pain.

She hissed moving her head back unable to push him away. Third rib left side Ben noted before travelling up her ribs. Gwen winced her whole body tensing on edge wanting to beg him to stop. Ben placed a hand on her face trying to comfort her. The man continued to watch him. "Hurting her ain't gonna make her better"

"I'm just trying to find where she's hurt" Ben mumbled as he caressed her cheek. "Git you a glass of water" He stood up walking passed his basement door and over to the kitchen. Ben kept his attention fixated on his cousin. He just wanted to go home maybe he could take care of Gwen himself. He figured she'd think of him more as a hero if he took care of her. Fixed her up and-

"Here" He passed him a cup of water. "Oh thanks" Ben mumbled as the man sat down. Ben placed it near Gwen's lips making her drink something. "That's for you" He told Ben. Ben looked up to him. "My girlfriend needs a drink more than I do right now" Ben told him. He nodded as Ben continued to help her sip some water. She didn't take much that's what made Ben nervous.

"Come on Gwen, I want you to drink all of it" Ben told her.

Gwen shook her head. "C-can't...too...tired" She breathed out turning her head away and trying to fall asleep. Ben sighed nodding before taking a gulp of water not noticing the small bits that floated in the glass. The man watched him with a mouth agap. Ben could tell there was something off about him. Ben polished off the water before he passed it back to the man.

"It taste funny" The man narrowed his eyes standing up. "I'll get you and your cousin some more"

Ben's eyes widened. How did he know they were cousins. He had never told him that they were related. Ben bent down next to Gwen. "We have to get out of here" Ben whispered into her ear.

Gwen opened one of her eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Somethings off with that guy. He doesn't seem right. Can you scan the area?" Ben asked. Gwen breathed out knowing it would take the lot out of her. She nodded before concentrating. Her eyes flashed purple. "Downstairs...basement...locked doors...cages...people trapped...killer...murderer" Her eyes slid back to their emerald green.

Ben stared at her in shock. Her features were tense.

"That's it I'm getting you out of here" Ben was about to grab Gwen's shoulders before they both heard something click behind them. Ben turned round to see the old man with a shot gun in his hands.

"Take one move and I'll shoot ya" He aimed the gun. Ben placed his hands up staring at his omnitrix. "Dontcha even think about it, Tennyson" The man told him. "err...do I know you?" Ben asked. The old man shook his head. "No, but I know there's a ransom on your head. A big one too"

"Please, we don't mean any harm we just want to go home" Gwen told him. He chuckled before aiming the gun at her.

Ben moved in the way blocking her. "Just tell us what you want?" Ben narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Dontcha know it's immoral to have sex with ya cousin?" He asked him. Ben's eyes widened. How did he know. "Listen, we don't have to-" Ben's vision was beginning to get blurry. He leaned down feeling sick. "Ben...you okay?" Gwen asked leaning forward and placing a hand on his back. "Fine" He mumbled trying to stand. "We can make a deal" Ben told him. He smirked. "Nope" He cocked the gun. "I suggest you let the sedative work so that I may go and sell you to the highest bidder. I thinking Vilgax"

Ben gulped before he turned round to his cousin.

"Ben, run" She whispered. Ben shook his head. "I'm not leaving you" He whispered. "How bout this. I'll come nice and easy but you have to let my cousin go" Ben reasoned but the man shook his head. "I'm sure they'll be a buyer for Ben 10's cousin" Gwen's eyes widened.

"Stand up" He told the girl. She gulped removing the covers and getting up slowly trying to balance on her good leg. She hobbled losing balance before falling to the ground. On instinct, Ben bent down next to her making sure she was alright. She didn't have the energy right now to allow herself to stand. She felt so vulnerable at the moment. The old man smirked at the drop in the Antodytes energy levels. She knew she wouldn't be a threat to him.

"Tennyson, git up and move towards the door" He pointed to the basement door. Ben looked down at his cousin noticing her nod. He stood up walking with both hands held high. He grabbed hold of the basement door and turned the knob. "Happy now- ahhh" he kicked Ben forcing him to fall down the stairs. Gwen stared in horror.

"BEN!" She screamed. He slammed the door shut and locked it before coming over to her.

"Keep your hands on the floor"

Gwen nodded laying on her stomach as he came and sat down wiping the sweat off his brow. He poked her with the end of the shot gun tapping her ribs. Gwen winced hissing and groaning in pain as he jabbed at her broken ribs. She placed her forehead on the ground trying to hold back the tears. "Broken, huh?" He asked chuckling lightly. Gwen looked up to him narrowing her eyes.

"If you're just going to kill me just get it over with" She spat causing him to laugh even harder.

"I don't want to kill you...at least not yet. I got other plans for you. You are an Antodyte after all" He laughed stabbing her shoulder and flipping her over. Gwen winced in pain breathing heavily. He laughed at her poking her ribs.

"I'm going to have fun with you" he told her poking her breast. Instantly, Gwen grabbed the gun forcing it up.

A shot rang out of the barrel as Gwen snapped it out of his arms before pointing it at him. She moved back gaining as much space as she could gain before she aimed the gun right at his heart. "Easy now, Girly. Not need for anyone to git hurt" He raised his arms up surrendering. Gwen stared at him her finger ready to pull the trigger at any second.

"You threw my cousin down stairs" Gwen glared at him. "I'm sure your cousin can protect himself though I don't think he can protect you" He told her leaning forward like it was a little secret.

Gwen cocked the gun. "Why don't you put the gun down. I know your hurt. I can fix you right up" Gwen aimed the gun right at him head. "Don't even think about touching me" She gritted her teeth in anger. "Why not you let your cousin touch you. By the sounds of it, you don't have boundaries"

She clenched her teeth on the verge of having an outburst. "Let us go and maybe I'll spare your life" Gwen reasoned. He chuckled. "You know what I'm going to do with you once I get that gun out of your hands missy?" He asked. Gwen didn't answer. "I'm going to strip you down and break you into tiny pieces. I'm going to make you feel every single spec of pain that you have ever felt in your miserable life then when I'm done I'm going to take you then and there. I'm going to make you scream my name as I rape you.

I am going to fuck you until you can no longer move. I'm going to make you feel like there is nothing left to live for. " He laughed. Gwen's hands were shaking. Her palms were getting sweaty. It was beginning to get harder and harder to hold the heavy gun.

He smirked standing up. "You ain't gonna shoot me girl" He took a step forward. The gun began to shake like crazy. He chuckled evilly before taking another step reaching her legs. Gwen winced her eyes as he took another step forward and grabbed the barrel of the gun.

'BANG'

Screaming echoed through the halls. "YOU BITCH" He screamed holding his crutch as he bent down on his knees wincing his eyes. Gwen dropped the gun crawling away from him towards the basement door. She grabbed hold of the knob opening it before looking down the dark staircase to see her cousin laying there on the bottom step completely unconscious. Gwen forced her legs round sliding down the stairs towards her cousin. It took her a while but she finally made it to her cousin. "Ben" She pushed on his shoulder trying to wake her up.

"Ben, wake up we've gotta go. Like now" She pushed his shoulder with more force.

"Nuh," He winced his eyes not waking up.

Gwen grabbed his arm pulling it over her shoulders and crawling up the stairs dragging him with her.

She winced her eyes as she heard boots hit the floor and a gun cock. Her breathing hesitated. He must be up there waiting for her. Waiting to shoot her. Oh why did she leave the gun beside him. Gwen looked down at her cousin changing positions with him so she would take the blast of the gun instead of him. She climbed the last step breathing heavily as she collapsed her head onto the ground before turning to look over to the man clinging onto the gun. He cocked it louzily before trying to aim it at her. Gwen winced her eyes ready to be shot on site.

The gun blasted skimming Gwen's shoulder and missing the rest of her and Ben. She winced opening her eyes to see a man in white and black armor who had kicked the gun from the old man and now had the Plumber's rifle aimed at the old man's head. "You two alright?" Max asked his grandkids.

Gwen nodded ignoring the pain in her shoulder and grabbing Ben trying to move over to her grandpa. Max placed handcuffs on the man as he screamed at him to let him go. Max walked over to her. "I've got the Rustbucket out front" Max stated leaning down as Gwen tried to force him to take Ben. Max grabbed the boy's arm before grabbing Gwen. She hissed in pain screaming. Max instantly placed her down as she took short tense breaths.

"I'll be back" Max told her. Gwen nodded gritting her teeth in pain.

She could still hear the old man's screaming in pain. She wondered why he hadn't collapsed yet.

She turned her head to stare at him but instead saw him sliding towards her as he tried to balance the gun in his hands behind his back. He was slow but it still horrified Gwen to know that this man wasn't giving up. Gwen groaned rolling on to her side and away from the man trying to bide time until her grandpa came back. It was days like these that Gwen actually wished she carried at least a lazer pistol with her in case her powers gave out. Nonetheless, she was still able to defend herself. The redhead placed her back against the wall and kept her feet out waiting for him to get closer so that she could kick him in the face. He turned round chuckled as he attempted to aim the gun at her. Gwen didn't bother moving. There was no way in hell she out run a bullet.

He pulled the trigger.

It clicked. Gwen didn't even flinch.

"Four bullets. It's fired four bullets don't you keep count" She told him smugly.

He gritted his teeth chucking the gun out of his hands and away from him. He winced his eyes as he continued to crawl over to her. Gwen looked over to the door seeing a shadow come closer.

Max entered as soon as Gwen kicked him in the mouth. He spat out blood crying in agony as Max quickly came over and grabbed his granddaughter.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked. "Not as much as I hurt him" He hugged her as Gwen looked down at the crying man. Max carried her into the Rustbucket and helped her sit down on the seat.

"Thanks grandpa" Gwen forced a smile before she looked over to Ben still unconscious lying in back. "Stay here. I'll deal with the man inside" Max walked out the door leaving Gwen and Ben alone. Gwen grabbed her shoulder limping over to his cousin to see if she was alright.

She awkwardly sat on the bed brushing the locks out of his face. He moaned gently.

Gwen could see the bruising fresh on his cheek bone. "5 more minutes" He mumbled turning on his side. Gwen smiled down at him not bothering to wake him up. She figured they'd be at the hospital soon anyway. Gwen gently picked up Gwen's hand and placed it in her's. She leaned down kissing it and watching him. "You'll be okay Ben" Gwen kissed his hand before Max came in the room. "Plumber's are going to be here to pick him up and take him to the nearest hospital. I don't want him in the same car as you guys" Max placed a gentle hand on her back.

"You okay, Pumpkin?" Max asked gently.

"Yeah" Gwen nodded.

"Just a little shaken up you know" She closed her eyes thinking about that Ben and her had been through. "You two look like you've been to hell and back" Max walked over making her a tea. Gwen smiled reluctantly. "Something like that. Have you seen Kevin by the way?"

"Yeah, called me after some giant robot left him alone. Said that you guys had taken off and he was on his own. He called me and I took him to the hospital" Max looked over to her filling her cup full of mint tea.

"Ben saved my life. He was just looking out for me" Max patted to the seats.

He placed her drink down in the booth. Gwen stood up and hobbled over to it sitting down opposite him. "That alien knocked me around quiet a few times. He was crushing me and then Ben saved my life. He got me out of the fire and away from the robot. We couldn't go back after that. The ultimatrix sorta timed out and I could barely move" Gwen explained sipping her tea. "So what happened?"

"Ben and I walked to a nearby barn and hid. It was cold and we were both suffering from hypothermia" Gwen looked down at her cup avoiding eye contact with her grandpa. "So how did you get passed the hypothermia?" Max asked.

Gwen shrugged avoiding the question. "Gwen, you know you can talk to me. You know I won't be mad" Max whispered.

Gwen sighed closing her eyes. "Ben and I slept together" Gwen mumbled. Max chuckled lightly. "Your embarressed because you and Ben slept together to keep warm. Gwen that's nothing to be upset about" Max stated. Gwen sighed. "No, I mean like 'slept together'"

Max's eyes widened. "You mean like...with your clothes off" He mumbled. Gwen bit her lip nodding. "Oh," Max rubbed his neck. "I guess you had too...I mean it's lucky to see you two alive but why didn't you just teleport"

"I couldn't. I was barely conscious" Gwen felt ashamed of herself. Max placed a hand on hers. "It's alright Gwen" He whispered. Tears were beginning to brew in her eyes. "I thought that I was going to die and then that man showed up and he said some horrible things.

Said he was going to rape me" Gwen winced her eyes crying. Max stood up grabbing her and holding her tightly. "It's okay" He held her tightly as she cried in his arms.

"He said he was going to torture me to death" Gwen winced her eyes crying. Max shushed her gently as he held her head holding her close.

"It's gonna be okay, we're going to go to the hospital, get you two fixed up and we'll figure things out from there" He whispered.

Gwen nodded tears still streaking down her face. "Okay?" He asked gently. Gwen nodded pulling away from him. Max forced a warm smile towards her before he stood up.

"I'm going to get you guys to Bellwood hospital. Try and get some rest Pumpkin" He kissed her forehead.

Gwen turned to the beds to see Ben sitting up straight staring her. Gwen placed her head down ashamed. "How much did you here?" Gwen mumbled. Ben patted the seat next to her.

She stood up and sat down next to him. "I heard everything" Ben held her hands. Gwen breathed out. "It was horrible he kept jabbing the gun into my ribs and telling me that he was going to hurt me" Gwen mumbled as Gwen rested her head on his chest. He held her gently stroking her hair. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you" Ben whispered into her ear. Gwen closed her eyes nodding. "It's okay, you were passed out and pretty hurt. You got me out of that fire and away from that robot" Ben ran his finger through her hair.

"Did he hurt you?"

"He hurt my ribs. Just psychologically hurt me" Gwen breathed out tiredly. He kissed her forehead.

"Try to get some sleep Gwen, I'll be right here" He whispered into her ear. Gwen breathed out letting her eyes flutter closed. She lifted her hand onto his chest and clutched his shirt not willing to let him go. Ben held her gently soothing her dreams as he eventually fell asleep with her.

* * *

Scene Change: Bellwood Hospital

The doctor placed the thermometer into Ben's mouth checking his temperature as he bandaged his burnt shoulder.

"You will have scarring but other then that you should be alright" The doctor told him before checking his blood pressure.

"You should be able to go home tonight" The doctor took the thernometer out of his mouth. "Your temperatures a little above average but you should be alright" The doctor smiled.

"I'll get you signed off, your families in the next room" The doctor smiled writing on a clipboard. "Thanks doc" Ben rubbed the bandage on her head. Ben stood up and walked into the next room to find Max sitting in a chair reading a magazine, the nurse was checking Gwen's vitals as she sat with a tray on her bed. Ben smiled at her before he saw the person in the wheel chair next to her. "Kevin?" Ben stared in horror. Kevin turned round in his wheelchair. He smiled at him.

"Hey Tennyson" He was holding Gwen's hand. Gwen sighed staring at Ben feeling sorry for him.

"Thanks for saving Gwen" Kevin stated as the nurse listened to their conversation. "I couldn't stand to see her hurt" Ben took a gulp seeing the upset look on Gwen's face. She knew her charade with Ben was over now that Kevin was back in the picture. Kevin stood up kissing Gwen's cheek.

"I'll get you some juice, babe" He stated walking out the room. Ben took Kevin's place and sat beside Gwen. "How's your back?" Ben asked. Gwen closed her eyes rubbing her neck.

"It's a little tender. Doctor said nothings damaged just got a lot of bruising but my ribs are fractured" She opened one eye to look at him. Ben noticed a bandage on her arm.

"Is that from the fire?" Ben asked. Gwen shook her head her breaths seemingly shallow.

"No, when I dragged you up the stairs he shot at us. It just skimmed my arm that's all" Gwen looked over to the nurse seeing her play with the IV as she continued to listen to their conversation. "So, about Kevin?" Ben asked whispering. Gwen breathed out closing her eyes and placing her head on the pillow. "I don't know what's going to happen. I hadn't really thought this whole thing through"

Ben frowned. "I'd break up with Julie for you" Ben narrowed his eyes. Gwen narrowed her's at him.

"It's different Ben, you and Julie are always on and off or on break or something. It's different with Kevin. What if I do break up with him? He might try to kill you or go bad again or...or" She winced her eyes. Ben stared at her shocked. "I can't do this. I'm afraid" Gwen told him.

Ben sighed.

"We've been so close for years and now we had a shot to be together and you don't want to take it" Ben stared at her. "What am I suppose to do. Kevin will have a meltdown if I break up with him and-" Gwen held her tongue as she saw Kevin enter the room with a plastic cup full of apple juice. He walked in and stared at the cousin's staring back at him in shock.

"Somethin' wrong?" He asked. Both shook their head's as Kevin passed the cup to her and kissed her cheek.

"Try not to spill it" He pulled the tray out for her.

"Thanks, Kev" She forced a small smile. "Yo Ben, get out my seat" Kevin tried to shove Ben out but he wouldn't budge. "Gwen and I have to talk" Ben stared over to the nurse. "In private" he glared. The nurse shrugged before turning to Gwen. "Just press the buzzer if you need anything?" She stated.

Gwen smiled nodding. "Thank you" Gwen mumbled as she took a sip of her drink. "Why do you guys need to talk?" Kevin crossed his arms. Gwen winced her eyes shut holding the bridge of her nose. "I'm in pain, I'm tired, I'm hungry. I AM NOT DEALING WITH THIS RIGHT NOW" Gwen glared at the both of them her eyes alighting with raw power. Ben and Kevin gulped. Max looked up to see his granddaughter on the verge of bringing the whole place to its knees. "Guys. Leave" Max stood up and sat down next to his granddaughter. Both sighed and walked out shoving each other along the way.

"Gwen, you need to tell Kevin what happened between you two" Max took her hand.

Gwen breathed out looking down at the juice box. "What am I going to say to him. 'Sorry Kevin I had sex with my cousin and now I want to date him instead?'" Gwen stared at her grandpa. "You could word it a little differently" Max stated. Gwen removed her hand from his. "I don't know what to do. If I choose Ben then I've pretty much ruined his fame and fortune and disgraced our family and probably doomed the whole world cause of Kevin but if I chose Kevin I'll be miserable for the rest of my life" Gwen sighed.

"Why is this so hard" She held her head.

Max sighed placing a hesitant hand on her back. "Grandpa I don't know what to do" Gwen begged him to give her an answer. He stared down into her green fearful eyes.

"I can't choose for you, Gwen, but know you'll make the right choice, Pumpkin"

He kissed her forehead before standing up. "Try to get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow" Max stated walking out the door trying to avoid her puppy dog eyes.

* * *

Max made his way down the corridor and into the waiting room to find both boys arguing making a scene and wreaking havoc.

"YOU SICK BASTARD"

Max sighed hearing Kevin's shrieking voice. He turned to see Kevin about to kill Ben. Ben glared back at Kevin ready to fight him. "What's going on here?" Max asked standing up straight. "Do you know what he did, Max. He had sex with his cousin, that's INCEST" Kevin screamed. Max sighed breathing out sharply. "I know all about it" Max stated. Kevin and Ben stared in shock.

"Gwen told me what had happened. Kevin they didn't have a choice they were going to die of hypothermia"

"Doesn't mean it's right"

"I know, it's wrong and..."

Max saw the upset look in Ben's eyes. "Listen, let's not deal with this right now okay. We're in a hospital where people are trying to rest and get better" He reasoned. Kevin frowned standing up straight. "I'm seeing Gwen"

Max tried to stop Kevin from barging down the hall. "She's resting don't wake her up"

Max narrowed his eyes at the boy. "I'm not I'm just going to keep her company until she wakes up and keep her away from Tennyson" Kevin narrowed his eyes. The old man let the boy go before turning to his own grandson. "When did Gwen tell you?" He asked. "In the Rustbucket. When you were out cold. Gwen told me everything. I know you care about her Ben. I know you love her. I see the way you two look at each other and I've known it for years. It's just a shame that you two were only brought together by a giant killer robot"

Ben's eyes lit up. "Wait you care about mine and Gwen's relationship?"

Max nodded. "I've had years to think it over. At first I didn't like it but I've seen how you guys have worked over the years and I think you two deserve each other"

Ben sighed sitting down. "Thanks grandpa, really but Gwen said that she can't date me"

"Cause Kevin might go a little nuts and your reputation might go a little down hill?" Max placed a hand on his back.

"Gwen cares about you. You two will find a way. I'm going to go chest on your cousin. See if Kevin's not distrupting her peace" Max smirked walking off down the corridor and opening the door. He stared at the bed for a second his heart skipping a beat. He couldn't breathe. The walls were caving in. "BEN!" Max screamed for the boy.

Ben came rushing up seeing what had happened. "No" He breathed out.

* * *

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben came rushing up seeing what had happened. "No" He breathed out.

Ben stared in shock at what had happened. "The bed. It's empty" Ben raced in looking around the room for them.

"Kevin must've took her" Max stated running over to a nearby window where the breeze smacked Max on the face. He stared at the car park scanning his eyes over for a green and black car. "They couldn't of gone far" Max stated. Ben dialed the omnitrix. "I'll use Jetray to fly after them" Ben slammed down the omnitrix turning into diamond head. "Oh man" The alien looked down at himself.

"I'll grab the Rustbucket"

Max raced out the room.

* * *

Scene Change: Kevin's car

"I can't believe you would chose him over me, Gwen" Kevin looked into the rear-view mirror adjusting it onto Gwen's body laying on the backseat still in her hospital gown. She winced her eyes trying to move her restrained hands in front of her face. "Kevin, I'm sorry okay but kidnapping me isn't going to make the situation any better"

Kevin gritted his teeth.

"Kevin please let me go I'm sick" She winced her eyes as he hit a speed bump causing a painful shock to rush up Gwen's ribs. She winced her eyes as Kevin answered her. "I know your sick Gwen that's what I'm trynna change" Kevin sped up. Gwen winced her eyes gritting her teeth. "Kevin please, I'm begging you. Take me back to the hospital" Gwen begged her breaths getting shallow. Kevin turned his head to see her. "Go to sleep or somethin' Gwen. We'll be there in an hour tops" Kevin stated keeping his eyes on the road. Gwen's eyes widened. "Where are we going?"

* * *

Ben paced back and forth inside the RV as his grandfather drove around. "Grandpa can you drive a little faster?" Ben asked. Max sighed. "We don't even know where Kevin's going, Ben"

Ben groaned angrily as he stared down at the omnitrix.

"It's going to take ages for it to reset. Maybe her took her to his place" Ben considered. Max sighed. "They could be anywhere by now" Max drove through the main streets towards the desert. "Don't say that, don't say that" Ben gritted his teeth in anger.

"Ben we'll have to go back to Gwen's, find something of hers then use the tracking device at the Plumber's headquarters" Max turned the RV round the block. "How long will this take?" Ben huffed. "I don't know. A few hours maybe, if we're lucky" Max stated. Ben sat down with his arms crossed. "Just hurry"

* * *

Scene Change: Kevin's car

Gwen winced her eyes as Kevin dragged her out the car. She muffled a groan as her feet hit the pavement and he dragged her up the pathway towards the abandoned house just outside the woods. He placed her by the door before unlocking it. Gwen tried to squirm away before Kevin grabbed her. "Nope, don't even think about it" Kevin dragged her into the house. Gwen's eyes widened as he dragged her into the middle of the room where two chairs sat as well a wooden table laced in a red velvet mat. Gwen's eyebrow arched.

Lit candles food on the table. What was going on? "I was going to surprise you when we got out of the hospital later today" He pulled out a chair and sat her down.

Gwen complied sitting down as Kevin placed a napkin on her lap. "Thanks" She mumbled as Kevin sat next to her. The room fell silent. Gwen avoided all eye contact with Kevin. He noticed her uncomfortable reaction. "Relax Gwen" Kevin smiled at her. "Kevin I got attacked by a man earlier today. I just want to go home to my family"

"But this is better"

"Parents Kevin, parents" Gwen sat forward. "I know you've been through a lot" He placed his hand on hers. Gwen felt uncomfortable. She slid her hand away. "But I'm going to help you through this"

"Then take me home"

Kevin narrowed his eyes. "Later. Now can we just enjoy a meal together and not worry about anything else?" Kevin asked. Gwen took a tense breath in watching his features before making a decision. "I-I guess so" She looked down at her food picking up her fork before taking a bite. Kevin watched her smiling. Another uncomfortable moment for Gwen. She wondered how long she could stall the boy for. "So...Ben" He breathed through his nose. Gwen could see the fire flairing in his eyes trying to contain the ambers that arose.

Gwen winced her eyes taking a tense breath in so she could explain herself. "After we escaped the robot, Ben and I made it to a nearby barn. We were shaking and freezing to death from hyperthermia. Ben managed to find a blanket and a bed we could sleep to try keep warm but it wasn't enough. I we hadn't of done what we had to then Ben and I would both be dead"

Kevin closed his eyes trying to extinguish the anger flooding back inside him of his girlfriend cheating on him with his own cousin. "I'm sorry Kevin, if that whole robot thing wouldn't have occurred then this would be a whole different story" She tried to reason with him that it was just a coincidence. "I get that you did it to survive but I still don't understand is how you could cheat on me with your own god damn cousin" There was the anger in his voice. Gwen's heart skipped a beat. She couldn't fight Kevin in her state but she could delay him at least until help came.

"There's more. A farmer found Ben and I and took us to his house. He let us call our grandpa...but something wasn't right with him..." Gwen had to take a break from talking as tears made there way to her eyes and her chest got tight. She closed her eyes taking a breath and letting the tears streak down her cheeks. Kevin's eyes widened at her display.

"He attacked us. Drugged Ben; kicked him downstairs and threatened to..." Gwen tried to straighten up as Kevin remained shocked.

"...If Ben and I hadn't of been attacked and together then I can only assume one of us would of been dead...or worse" She mumbled the last part before looking into Kevin's eyes.

"Ben and I uncovered a serial killer. Can you believe that" She stared up into Kevin eyes. He saw the spark in them. The innocence of a girl pushed to her limits of being traumatised. He felt like an asswhole for even taking her away from the hospital. From removing her from her family; from taking her away from the person she loved; the person who saved her life; the person who she belonged with.

He sighed standing up and throwing the napkin off his lap and onto the table. "Where are you going?" She asked. He grabbed his keys.

"Come on, I'll give you a lift home" He mumbled. It surprised Gwen.

* * *

He parked outside her house and killed the engine avoiding any eye contact with her whatsoever. Gwen sat in the passenger seat knowing she had to say something. "Thankyou" She mumbled.

It wasn't much but it was something. "I know I hurt you Kevin and I'm sorry" She mustered up the energy to place a hesitant hand on his shoulder. He still continued to stare down at his steering wheel. "But you're a great guy and I hope you find someone that deserves you and doesn't...and doesn't cheat on you" She mumbled feeling just as bad as he did.

He looked over to her forcing a smile as he held back tears. "We'll still be friends right?" He smiled hopeful at her. Gwen smiled back warmly.

"Of course" She said truthfully. Kevin smirked. "Your forks are probably worried sick. You better get inside" He mumbled. Gwen smirked.

"Goodbye Kevin, and thank you" She kissed his cheek before moving out of the car and slowly limping to her front door. Kevin blushed. He was still madly in love with the girl but now he had something to continue on with. If the whole incident were to of never of happened then Gwen would still be his and Ben wouldn't be part of the picture. If it took Gwen needing a hero to save her then that's what must be done. He had to be the hero. More specifically; he had to be her hero. Kevin smirked. "All I have to do is take Ben out of the picture" He reversed his car out of the driveway.

* * *

Sorry It took so long to update guys it's been a super busy couple of months. Please review I know it's not the most exiting chapter but next will be.


	4. Chapter 4

She had been greeted by a barrage of yelling, hugs, kissing, screaming. A mixture of emotions of both worry and annoyance.

_How could you of been out so late, you have a curfew, young lady?_

_What are you wearing? _

_No more of this stupid hero stuff with your cousin. _

She listened to her parents barking towards her for over an hour. "I'm sorry okay!" She mumbled looking up to her parents as they crossed their arms staring down at her as she sat on the couch. "You are grounded" Her dad told her, stern and unhappy.

"I said I was SORRY"

Gwen's eyes buldged. How could they of grounded her for getting injured. She saved her ex-boyfriends life and almost got killed and raped and now she's grounded. This couldn't possibly be happening.

"Don't talk back to your father" Her mother snapped back bending down slightly, getting in her daughters face. Her daughter looked away unhappy with what was happening. "No computer; no t-v; no video games, no phone and no friends over, understand?"

She gritted her teeth.

"Understand?" Her father barked.

"...Yes" She mumbled.

"Good, now go to your room" Her mother pointed.

Gwen narrowed her eyes at them. "This is so unfair" She stood up moving away and over to the stairs. Lily sighed sitting down on the couch as her daughter ran up the stairs. "What are we going to do with her, Frank?" She stared towards her husband searching for answers.

* * *

"Stupid mum, stupid dad" Gwen muttered to herself as she sat down on her bed resting her head on her pillow.

She was too angry to sleep right now. "Gwen?" She looked over to her window seeing Ben creeping in. She made a mental note to lock her window at some point. She didn't need a stalker like Darkstar coming in to her room in the middle of the night. "Ben!" She smiled happily. He raced over to her hugging her tightly in his arms. "Thank god you're okay, Grandpa and I were looking everywhere for you" Gwen sighed closing her eyes and leaning into her cousin. "I'm sorry, I should've called" She mumbled removing herself from him and walking over to her bed. "Kevin took you; didn't he..." Ben's eyes bulged so did Gwen's. "No, he ah...he just gave me a lift home" She looked away staring off towards a different object in the room. "He didn't hurt you?" Gwen shook her head. "I was scared but he didn't do anything, we just talked about the situation. About our relationship. He said he understood then he dropped me off home" Gwen shrugged sitting down at her desk and opening her laptop.

"AND YOU BELIEVE HIM" Ben yelled making her shudder lightly. "It's no big deal" She mumbled turning to him with narrowed eyes. "Not a big deal. I mean how is it not a big deal? The guy is nuts" Ben added staring towards his dear cousins hospital robe that she still possessed. Legally, she really wasn't suppose to be released from the hospital until Saturday. That was four days away.

She shook her head turning back to her computer.

"Ben," She glared towards him. He stared up into her beautiful emerald eyes. "May I remind you that we still have to work with him" She began typing again as Ben slugged his shoulders forward no longer concerned with fighting aliens with the man. Ben sighed creeping off her bed and walking over to her, rubbing her shoulders and her upper arms careful not to touch the gun shot wound. "What are you doing?" He lowered his head into the crevise of her neck trying to avoid upsetting her. "I still need to do my homework" Gwen mumbled opening her assignment to find it only half completed. Ben pouted wanting her undivided attention. He wanted to continue with their charade in the barn. Where he got to protect her and hold her and caress her...and love her. He was beginning to get stiff just thinking about it. Not that Gwen knew anything about his hormones being driven up the wall by her just now. Instead, she would rather choose to just shoot him down. "I'm sorry Ben, besides my parents are already mad about me not coming home last night" His hands stopped rubbing her shoulders.

"You didn't tell them?"

"No, and I plan to keep it that way. If they find out that I almost got killed then I'll be grounded for the rest of my life"

Ben sighed. "Now you're just overreacting"

"I'm being serious, Ben. My folks are going be up here soon to take all my electronics away" She sighed leaning into his touch. He frowned. That meant barely any contact time with her.

"So what are you going to say about all your injuries and that giant medical bill?"

She breathed out squeezing the bridge of her nose. "I forgot all about that. Man, my parents are going to be pissed"

Ben smiled down at her. "Just tell them that you got hit by a car" Ben stated walking over to the window and placing one foot out.

"How is that better than being attacked by a 12ft alien robot?"

Ben shrugged. "Beats saying you got attacked by an alien. They'll ground you for life if you said that" He chuckled. In an instance, a running shoe was thrown at his ribs. He laughed at his annoyed cousin before making his way out and closing the window.

Gwen sighed turning back to her computer and began typing. It took no longer than 10 minutes for her parents to come upstairs and remove her phone off her. She didn't hesitate to hand it over knowing that a bill was next to come.

"And the computer" Her father stared down at her.

"But I need it to do my assignments" Gwen complained as her mother took her ipod out of her nightstand. "Frank, let her keep it"

Frank sighed staring at the computer screen. At least he believed her on that. "Fine, but i'm putting blocks on youtube"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Fine," She breathed out allowing him to do as he pleased with it. He began typing. Not like he knew what he was doing. He was particularly a wiz at computer's compared to her. "How do I-...Gwen" She sighed typing on the computer. She brought the computer round to him requiring a password which he was more than happy to type as she looked away. Lily grabbed Gwen's shoe still left on the ground. "Gwen, why is your shoe here?"

She turned to her mother wondering if she knew she had a visitor. "You know I don't like it when you and your brother leave a mess everywhere"

_Phew._

Gwen breathed out not realising that she had been holding it. "I'm sorry mum" Gwen mumbled.

"There, password set" He raised himself and turned the computer back to her.

"Happy?" She asked unhappy. Frank frowned at her. He really didn't understand why has she had to be this way. Hormones. He blamed teenage hormones. "I'll be happy when when you start acting more mature" He bent down to her level. She frowned. Why didn't he think she was mature enough?

"I know, I know. Call every four hours on a mission but I couldn't" She stared into his eyes. He sighed staring down at the side of her arm. "You'll have to explain what happened yesterday to us tomorrow morning" He told her. She gulped nodding and looking away. Lily stared down at her worried. "I want to get a look at those injuries before I go to work" She gently brushed her daughters cheek. Gwen nodded. There was no way she would be able to hide such intense injuries from her parents. She shook really be back at the hospital right now staring at the roof and listening to the sounds of the beeping machines making sure she didn't die.

"No problem, does that mean I have to go to school tomorrow. I got an assignment due and I-"

"When's it due?"

"Friday"

Frank and Lily turned to each other thinking. They didn't really allow their children to take much time off from anything, especially school. But considering Gwen condition, they were more then happy to ablidge to anything that she had to say. "That's fine, Gwenny. Just make sure you stay inside. I don't want to find out that you've decided to go off fighting aliens again" He ran a hand through her hair. "You won't. I'll stay in the house. Nothing's going to happen"

Maybe she shouldn't jinx it.

Lily heard the phone go off from downstairs. "I'll get it" She mumbled moving off and leaving the room before Frank continued to stare at his grounded daughter. "And no friends over"

She rolled her eyes. Dismorning she was about to have her head blown off by some psychopath. So no, she didn't want to see anyone anyway.

"Is there anything else I'm not allowed to do?" She grumbled rubbing her sore arm. Frank narrowed his eyes before his hand came to rest just above her bandage. He didn't want to cause her anymore pain. He sighed. "Your mother and I will have a talk about a punishment for you. In the meantime, you can rest"

Gwen arched her eyebrow looking up at him. He had his arms crossed over his chest trying to look angry but his facial expression was one of concern. he was scared for her. Was he actually serious?

"Go brush your teeth and get ready for bed" He told her. Gwen stood up obeying her father's wishes as she moved towards the door about to leave before he mother came in with a very unhappy look across her face. "Were you in hospital?" She asked. Gwen gulped they must've rang and found her bed empty.

"I-" She itched the back of her neck. "You weren't suppose to leave until Saturday"

"Gwendolyn"

Oh no they called her by her actual name. It only meant trouble. She gulped.

"I can explain"

* * *

Ben had wondered into his house slamming the door closed to find his mother in the kitchen making some green smoothie. "Hey mum" He smiled happily hugging her. "Ben, where have you been?" His mother asked concerned. He smiled down at her shyly. "I was with Gwen. We were just finishing up some, you know, alien stuff" Ben shrugged as his shoulders staring towards the strange recipe his mother had excitingly created. "Oh well, I hope you two had a great time"

Ben nodded. "It was great" He smiled thinking back to his night that he spent with his dear, sweet, innocent cousin. "What are you making?" He asked trying to change the conversation. Saundra smiled delighted by her son's interest. "Well I found this new recipe on the dietetic new blog" Saundra smiled placing a cup of green liquid into his hand. He took a sip tasting a blend of extreme sour infused with bitterness. He struggled to gulp it down. "Well, what do you think?" She looked at him hopeful. He didn't want to hurt her feelings. "It tastes great mum" He placed it down. "You don't want anymore?" She asked worriedly. "Ah, well..." He itched the back of his neck. "See, I already had dinner with Gwen so I'm pretty full at them moment" He smiled hoping she would believe it and of course, she did. She smiled warmly at him. "It's nice to finally see you and your cousin getting along" She smiled walking out of the kitchen. Ben sighed taking out his phone dialing Gwen's mobile. She was desperate to see her.

* * *

Kevin had been working in his garage all day for a plan to win his girlfriend...well ex-girlfriend. He really did consider that Gwen just on a break with him. His ego really couldn't take losing her. She meant the world to him and he was going to prove it even if he had to win her back. He knew what plan to play with her. Her cousin had made a move on her via almost dying. If he could just recreate those events, though not exact, then even he could win her back. He just had to think of who he could use to target Gwen. She had many enemies. He had more and Tennyson had the most.

Maybe.

Just Maybe.

He could get one of Tennyson's enemies to attack Gwen.

Yeah, then she would hate him. She would almost die because of him then she would come running straight back to him. It was perfect.

Kevin smiled evily as he leaned over a large piece of blue paper. Scimatics of the city to be exact. He was going to make it a spectacular sight indeed. He just needed time and time was on his side. Or was to be.

* * *

Scene Change: Tennyson's household

Gwen had been stuck in her room all day bored to death almost to the point where she was about to blow up the whole house. She needed to get out right this second. She stood up from her desk with a screech of the chair. She moved over to her door opening it before walking down the stairs. She was so close to the door. So very close. "Gwen, where do you think you're going?" Lily was staring at her. Gwen turned to see the dinner table with a bunch of papers stacked around her. "Hey mum" She removed her hand off the door knob. "Where were you going?" She asked placing her glasses on the table and staring up to her daughter. "I was...You know. I just needed some fresh air" Gwen mumbled. Lily sighed standing up. "Come on. I'll make you some lunch" Lily walked into the kitchen. Gwen followed her. She found her mother already set up and using the cracking eggs onto the fry pan. "How's the study going?" She smiled warmly towards her daughter. The redhead gently lifted herself on the counter sitting on it. Natily noticed her daughters slow reactions to things. "It's fine. I've already got the assignment completed. I've started on my physics homework already" Gwen rubbed her shoulder feeling the wound becoming extremely itchy. She had spilled everything that had happened last night. Well, not everything. She told them how Ben had saved her life from the giant robot. She told them she had to spend the night sleeping on the hay whilst her cousin slept in the opposite corner of the pen. She told them about the man that had almost tried to kill them. The serial killer; the robot was nothing compared to him. He was the monster. "I've already booked an appointment with Dr. Yang at three" Her mother told her noticing her daughters constant attention towards her arm. "It hurts worse then my ribs" Gwen mumbled wanting to scratch the cut off. Lily smiled placing the eggs, bacon and toast onto a plate before passing it to her daughter. Gwen smiled grabbing a piece of toast and biting one of the edges smiling happily. She really was hungry.

"Can't you just check the damage?" Gwen asked watching as her mother took a piece of toast and started eating it also. She leaned against the cupboard.

"Always better to get a second opinion, Gwenny" Her mother had insisted on her seeing the best doctor in town. Her colleague; Dr. Yang. Gwen had only met her once on one of those family parties where all of her mum's and dad's work mates would come over and have a giggle. Someone that was mainly aimed at Gwen or her cousin. Since she had been on television, many of her parent's work friends sought it appropriate to ask her to do a magic trick.

Gwen would always explain to them that it wasn't particularly magic but her parents always shushed her about it.

Like her mother said.

_Polite people don't glow._

* * *

If there was one thing Frank loved it was hockey. Ice hockey to be exact. Between his constant appointments with clients and taking care of his family, sports was the only thing he could escape from. A brutal and passionate sport, intermixed with the blood and high competition level he could sit there all day on with a beer in his hand and stare at his new flat screen television suitable for a theatre room.

Which it really was.

So, he sat there on his day, a cold drink in his hand and a red Canadian hockey jersey on which his wife and kids had bought for him on fathers day. He loved that shirt. It was the most memorable year that he had actually experienced with his kids.

'Knock, knock'

He grumbled unhappily before pausing the game and walking over to the door. His fingers curled around the doorknob ready to tell the sales person to leave. Polietly of course. He didn't want to be rude.

"Hello Kevin" He stared down at the boy in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Gwen can't hang out today, she's grounded"

Kevin frowned. Her dad was sometimes a nuscience; treating her like a child. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something"

Frank arched his eyebrow. "I'm watching the game. You can join me if you want"

"No problem, Mr. T. Footballs my sport"

Frank rolled his eyes. Some work buddies had introduced him to the concept of never understood why he rooted for the Canadian team as oppose to the U.S. Suppose, it didn't really matter at the end of the day. He was just happy to have someone to watch the game with. "Are you over 18?" Frank asked gently as he followed the boy into the theatre room. Kevin arched his eyebrow sitting down in a chair opposite where he assumed Frank was sitting. Space was important, especially for what Kevin had in mind.

"No, 17" Frank shrugged gripping his beer in his left hand as he walked out of the room and reached into the fridge taking out a soda can. He walked back into find Kevin with his elbows on his knees intensely watching the screen trying to figure out which team was which. "Don't tell Gwen's aunt about the soda cans we keep in the fridge. She'll freak and drive Lily nuts" He chuckled breaking the tension in the room. Kevin forced a laugh not to be rude but he knew the man was being serious. After they had saved Saundra from being kidnapped by Zombozo, Ben's mum had lectured Gwen about the importance of good health through eating a balanced diet. Saundra was a health nut but Gwen retained everything she said not willing to upset the woman who almost died.

Though, Gwen never really told anyone how she had saved Saundra. Maybe there was an underlying factor to Saundra's words.

"Gwen barely drinks soda. Whose are these?" Kevin asked as Frank sat down turning the play button to begin watching again.

"Ken's; Gwen's brother" He sipped his beer. Kevin leaned back wondering why Ken was in town. Frank noticed the boy's surprised look and continued speaking disliking the silence between them. He was the boy dating his little girl after all.

"Spring break. He decided to spend it at home this year. Not sure what happened last year but he just said he didn't want to talk about it"

Kevin noticed that Frank was not too eager to talk about Ken. He didn't understand why. It was his son after all. "Something wrong, Mr. T?" He asked.

He took a long sip of his beer. "Ken's gone into this band crave. He's neglecting his schoolwork and wants to drop college. He'll snap out of it. He's suppose to be a lawyer after all"

"You don't want Ken in a band?"

Frank shook his head leaning forward. "Lily and I love Ken, he studies law. When Gwen leaves, she'll study medicine just like her mum"

Kevin's eyes widened. There was a trend. Frank and Lily had plans for their kids and it involved forcing them to walk in their footsteps.

"Do they even get a choice?"

"We had a talk with our kids. They could choose one or the other. Ken wanted to follow in his dad's shoes and Gwen in her mother's. Gwen's happy; she doesn't mind"

Maybe it wasn't the best idea to bring up the fact that Gwen had secretly wanted to always be a Plumber. A police-officer of the galaxy. Then again. If he did, it would just give him more time to set his plan better.

"Gwen's wasn't planning on going to university"

Frank's eyebrow arched. "What are you talking about, of course she's going?"

Kevin sighed trying to act the part of a heart broken boyfriend. "No, she didn't want me to tell you but I figured you should hear it"

"Go on..." Frank was eager enough to be hanging off the edge of his seat at this moment.

"Gwen told me that she didn't want to go to college. She said that she wanted to be a Plumber just like her grandfather"

Frank's teeth clenched as he gripped hold of the beer bottle tightly. It shook close to breaking.

"Mr. T are you okay?" Kevin asked faking his concern. He took a quick breath of air trying not to show too much anger. "I'm fine that's just a lot to take in. I'll have to have a word with her when she comes home?"

"She's out?" Kevin gritted his teeth in pure hatred. Probably fucking Ben. He tried to get the image out of his head of them two making out but he couldn't.

Frank nodded.

"She's with her mother. Gwen, decided that it would be a good idea to leave the hospital which she was suppose to be admitted to until Saturday" He emphasised her name obviously not pleased lately, with his daughters decisions.

"Is she being punished?"

"For leaving the hospital? Of course. She's grounded for the next two weeks" Frank played with the cozy in his hands. Kevin decided it was best to strike now while Frank was still pissed off. "Not that. I meant about the other thing"

"Other thing?"

"Gwen didn't tell you did she?" His voice slowed. Frank gulped. He didn't think that he could take another hit.

"About what?"

"Last night"

"Gwen told us. She was attacked and had to spend the night in a barn with her cousin. He saved her life and I'm happy that she's safe"

"So she didn't tell you about her fucking her cousin senseless" Kevin bit back trying to throw fuel onto the flames and watch them burn.

"WHAT?"

"The night in the barn. Gwen was injured and Ben had sex with her"

Frank's mouth dropped.

"Kevin if this is some type of joke I will-"

"It's the truth. I guess from your surprise that Gwen didn't tell you"

Frank rubbed the bridge of his nose trying to restrain his anger. "I didn't- She didn't- oh god" Frank stood up. "It's why I haven't been able to talk to her. She just avoids me and I was hoping that she was alright. That's why I came to you. I mean you're her dad; who else could she trust but family"

He flinched at those words. Family. He trusted his family and someone took advantage of that fact. His poor little girl. She was going to be grounded for the rest of her life.

"Listen Frank, please don't tell Gwen that I told you. I don't think she could take it" Kevin stood up walking to the door as Frank guided him out. "Don't worry she won't know"

"You won't be too hard on her right? After all it was really Tennyson's fault. She was hurt and he wasn't. She probably couldn't even think straight.

"I understand what you're saying, but I'll handle this Kevin" Frank opened the door guiding the boy out. "Alright, see round, Mr. T"

Frank just nodded sitting down on the lounge chair waiting for his daughter and wife to come in through the door. She was in for hell.

* * *

New chapter. I know some of yous have been waiting a long time for this. Don't forget to review guys and if you have any suggestions just leave it on the review.


	5. Chapter 5

Frank was fuming. Actually beyond fuming; he was pissed. A gulp of the refreshing alcohol before placing it on the coffee table next to the other four forgotten bottles. He was drunk as you could assume. Drunk and angry; such a perfect combination. He had been through it over and over. Practicing his lines ready to bring down a rein of terror on the his daughter. She was going to regret ever spending the night with her cousin or considering the Plumbers as a job option. How riduculous. He took another swing for his bottle seeing the lights of a car approach the driveway. It was almost time.

He sat on edge waiting for the door to swing open. Any minute now...Any second now...

WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG?

He grit his teeth before hearing the sounds of laughter filter the air. His wife and his daughter. After a recent visit from the hospital, the news seemed to be good. Although, they were late. They shouldn't of taken this long it was dark outside. The door clicked and opened. He caught the site of his loving wife stepping through the door with a smoothie in her hand.

She looked so bright and happy as she carried a few shopping bags in with her. So relieved that their perfect daughter was in safe hands. His mouth opened slightly as his daughter stepped through the door. She had a drink in her hand and was only carrying one light bag of groceries. Her arm had been placed in a sling probably broken or fractured. He stood up ready to confront her.

"Dad!" She smiled hugging him tightly. He was taken back, shocked by her actions. He placed his hands on her back rubbing her gently as he stared over to Lily. "Mum and I stopped at Mr. Smoothies. We picked you up a mango" Gwen mumbled passing him the drink. He took it from her hand still in shock.

"Frank something wrong?" Lily asked passing the shopping over to her daughter. "I'll start diner" She smiled polietly towards her mother before leaving to enter the kitchen. Frank was star-struck. His whole plan had just failed in under 50 seconds. How could it of all gone down hill so quickly?

"Frank?" Lily took a step forward grasping his upper arms and caressing him. "What's wrong?" She asked concerned. He stared down into his wife's ocean blue eyes. How could he tell her? It would ruin her. It would disgrace their family; her family too which she held so highly. But he had to. He had no choice.

Lily sighed looking down at her hands in pain. "Dr. Yang gave me the medical reports"

Frank nodded.

"Gwenny had a mild concussion, fractured ribs and a severely sprained ankle. The doctor said that she was extremely dehydrated and in shock when they brought her in" She had a worried look on her face. Something only a mother could have. "She almost died Frank" Lily mumbled.

"We can't let this alien, Plumber, superhero fad go on any longer"

Frank nodded again.

"We have to put our foot down. No more hero stuff"

He took a breath. In and out.

Alright time to go.

He hiccuped.

Lily frowned.

"You're drunk, Frank. Go to bed" She walked away into the kitchen to help her daughter.

* * *

Gwen took a breath as she stared down at her cooked food on the table. Roasted chicken with peas, mashed potato and gravy.

She gently picked her fork up and took a piece of the chicken, in her periphery, taking a quick glance over to her drunken father. He was practically glaring at her as he took a sip of water.

"Alright, enough" Lily placed her knife and fork down noticing the worried eyes of her daughter and the glaring eyes of her husband. "What's going on?"

"Why not ask Gwen" Frank stared towards her daughter. The redhead placed her fork down and stared over to her father shocked.

"I'm sorry?" She mumbled not understanding.

"Stop pretending like you don't know what you've done"

"But I really don't know what you're talking about" She breathed out raising her hands up and arching her eyebrow.

Frank looked down at her, furious at how she was acting. It was extremely inappropriate.

"Frank, you're just going to have to spell it out" Natily sighed having to put up with her drunk husband and injured daughter.

"FINE!" He stood up, chair squeaking as he leaned over the table and stared directly into his daughter eyes. Gwen could smell his warm, beery breath. She winced her eyes, flinching at the smell. She didn't appreciate it.

"You slept with your cousin; didn't you"

She was shocked. How, how could he of possibly of known.

"N-No!" She mumbled hesitant and looking for a quick escape. Lily looked over shocked by husbands words. She then looked over to her daughter, her eyes were widened like she was scared.

"Gwendolyn, is this true?" Her mother asked. Gwen gulped.

"NO, it's not like that" She stated again this time a lot more clearer and confidently as she looked away.

"Then look me in the eyes Gwen, look me in the eyes and tell me it isn't true" Her father demanded. She bit her cut lip wincing her eyes even tighter. If there was one thing Gwen couldn't do, it was lie. She couldn't deny it; she was just bad at it, especially lying to her parents.

"I-I..."

"...can't"

She breathed out looking into her father's eyes. "I'm sorry-" She mumbled feeling ashamed.

"-But I had a good reason" Gwen mumbled as looked desperately over to her mother with her hand covering her mouth.

"HOW COULD YOU OF SLEPT WITH YOUR COUSIN?" Natily was furious.

Gwen gulped leaning forward. "Because I was going to die"

Frank removed himself from her and moved around.

"No, that's not it" He mumbled.

Gwen's eyes widened.

"What? of course it is. Why else would I of done it?" She bit back eyes daring him to go on.

"Gwen, you were hurt, you were exhausted, you had hypothermia, you weren't thinking properly" Frank began as he moved round the table to be next to his daughter. Gwen gulped scared at what her father was insinuating.

"Frank, what are you saying?" Lily stared over to her husband.

Gwen shook her head. It's not that. Oh god, why did he have to be a lawyer.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT" She barked towards her father.

"Ben took advantage of you Gwe-"

"NO! HE DIDN'T" She cut him off, tears present in her eyes as she stood up trying to defend her own family.

"Natily, isn't it obvious. Gwen wasn't even in control of her thoughts or feelings. She did it because she was scared-"

"-NO! I-"

"Enough Gwen..." It was her mother's turn to talk. Gwen stared over to her.

"Your father's right"

Gwen stared shocked at her mother.

"No he's not he's drunk. He doesn't know what he's saying. You know Ben, you know he would never hurt me" Gwen breathed out scared she was going to lose her cousin forever.

Lily stared down at her daughter and bit her lip. She knew Ben as a kind and loving teenager but that was it. He was a hormonal teenager who has taken down many enemies. He may be a sweet boy to everyone else but even he had a dark side. There was no denying that Ben had always had an attraction for his cousin. Even when they were little and shared bath times together, or the times where Ben would walk in to Gwen's room without even knocking. He practically barged into her daughter's room without the decency to knock. Yes, Lily had denied anything of the kind about Ben liking her daughter. She would shrug it off as just a family thing but now, now it all made sense and her nephew had the perfect excuse for it too.

"Gwen, I'm sorry" She sighed looking up to her daughter to see the tears running down her flustered cheeks.

"You are no longer allowed to see your cousin" She stated.

* * *

Ben's POV

Ben awoke in peace. A smile plastered on his face as he removed himself from his bed and came into the main room to find his parents watching television. His mother was in her yoga gear balance on her gym ball as Carl sat with a bear in his hand watching the latest football game.

"Hey Ben, you're up early, kiddo" Carl smiled towards his son.

"Yeah, I was hoping to go see Gwen today" Ben smiled back at his parents. They looked over to each other noticing where Ben was going with this. Carl folded his paper as his mother straightened up. "Um...Ben" Saundra stood up smiling at her. Ben stared at the two acting weirdly. "Everything alright?" Ben walked over to them.

"...Ben we know you..." Carl looked over to Saundra. "...Have a crush on your cousin and...and.. I'm glad that you told us what happened" Carl leaned over acting nervous.

"What we're saying is that...we support you and we love you so much" Saundra stood up hugging her son. Ben smiled happily. "You really support us?". Ben smiled.

"Oh course, kiddo" Carl stood up. "So, you're not worried about her being my cousin"

Saundra and Carl giggled like it was a joke.

"Oh come on Ben, Antodytes don't even have DNA" Carl laughed lightly. Ben's eyes widened. "Really. Oh this is great news" Ben raced to the door.

"I'm going to tell Gwen" Ben smiled about to open the door until his parents stopped him.

"Ben, wait" Saundra pinched his cheek.

"We're so proud of you" Her mother hugged her. Ben hugged him back. "Thank mum" She smiled towards his loving family.

Carl smiled at him. "Go sweep her off her feet, son" He gave his son a gentle punch in the arm.

"Thanks dad, I'll be back soon"

* * *

She sat there, lip busted with a brushed face and part of a black eye. Her father was still in a bad mood, same as her mother, but they were a little lenient with her. She had a busted face and body for god sake. Frank paced back and forth watching her with narrowed eyes. He didn't know where to begin. Lily sat across from her daughter with crossed arms. She wasn't happy with Gwen's choices either.

"When were you going to tell us?" Her mother asked trying not to sound too disappointed in the girl. The youth twiddled her fingers trying to remove some of the dirt between her nails.

"I wasn't" She mumbled back truthfully. Frank gritted his teeth. "You could have gotten pregnant, what then, huh? You're not keeping the baby" Frank barked at her, Gwen shut her eyes flinching at her dad's hostility.

"It's not like that" She mumbled back staring over to her parents.

"Gwen, you will ruin both your chances of going to a good university and your cousin's fame if anyone else hears about this" Her mother spoke to her, the hint of desperation fresh on her tongue. Gwen stared up into her mother's shaking eyes. She looked so scared and fragile. Gwen shut her eyes tears streaking her face. "I know" She mumbled.

"And what about this 'not going to college?'" Her father asked her.

Again, Gwen flinched. She took a sharp breath in before they began again.

"You're not going to become a Plumber Gwen, I'll make sure of that"

"You can't do that; it's my choice"

"You're 16 years old. It is not **your** choice"

She stared over to her mother. "Mum please" She begged her. Lily gulped.

"Gwenny, I'm sorry but look at what this hero business has done to you; you barely sleep anymore, you've broken a few of your bones, you've come home with concussions and bruises and scars. I have to buy you new school clothes each week because yours have rips and tears in them from someone trying to kill you. I think your suffering from PTSD. Gwen this isn't healthy and I don't know what I'd do if anything were to happen to you"

"Nothings going to happen" Her voice was weak.

"Please, you can't keep me from being a Plumber and saving the Earth" She was begging now.

"Ben can't do it on his own" She mumbled scared of what her parents were saying. She had a duty. A duty to the Plumbers and a duty to the Earth. She was a protector; a guardian; a thief by Hex's standards and a bit of a sidekick (to her dismay).

"The Plumbers have managed fine in the past years. Your cousin's got Kevin and you've got your study to do in the meantime" Her mother stated crossing her arms and sitting upright.

Gwen wiped her nose on the back of her hand.

"P-Please, you can't do this. This isn't fair" She took one last shot at them but they were relentless.

"I don't want to have this conversation again, Gwendolyn"

Gwen gulped. Their words stinging like wasps. She could've died right now. Not that they would care.

Lily sighed staring down at the glass of water and a box of tissues in front of her daughter which laid untouched.

"There's one more thing, Gwen" Lily removed a small box from behind one of the cushions and passed it over to her daughter. The redhead sniffed, blinking through the tears as she read the box.

_Plan B- One Step: Levonogestrel : 1.5mg. _

_Side effects:  
Nausea,  
Headaches,  
Tiredness,  
Abdominal pain,  
Vomiting,_

The list went on. She wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"Gwenny, I need you to take one tablet. That's all, okay?" Her mother moved over to her. Gwen's hands shook as she stared down at the box. Frank looked over noticing his daughters hesitant appearance. She didn't want to take the tablet. She secretly wanted this child. Or maybe she was just in shock. Frank walked over, grabbing the box out of his daughter's hands and removing the tablet from the foil.

"Hand out" He ordered her.

"Frank-" Lily complained at him surprised that he was not comforting his daughter but he was furious.

"No daughter of mine is having an incest induced pregnancy" He spit back. Gwen winced her eyes tears streaming down her face.

"FRANK!" Lily complained again disgusted on how her husband was acting towards their only daughter.

She had had enough. She looked over to the door and stood up. Her mother quickly grabbed her shirt before she could get up fully.

"Gwen, listen to me. You're too injured to run. You need to sit down and rest" Her mother tried to calm her down but she refused to listen. No, she had had enough.

She pushed her way out and moved over to the door grabbing the handle and attempting to open the door but her father was there pushing against it making sure she wouldn't leave.

"Gwendolyn, you are not going anywhere" Frank told her slamming the door shut. Gwen winced before her eyes lit up a violent purple. Her father stared down at her unafraid by the empty threatening gesture. The colour flashed on and off before it finally ceased. She winced her eyes again, sweat pouring down her forehead as she felt nausea overcome her state. God, she was exhausted right now. He noticed her sudden change of demeanor straight away. His eyes turned to sympathy as he stared at her shaking body and bruised, pale skin. Her father gently wrapped an arm around her and pulled her over to the seat where her mother sat.

"Gwenny!" She called out softly to the girl as her father sat her down. Gwen bit back the tears that were beginning to spill over. He sighed staring up at her. His wife was right, he had been treating her like she was on trial. "Gwen, I'm sorry. Your mother and I are just trying to look out for you. You need to take the tablet" He gently brushed her cheek with his thumb as she refused to look at him.

He picked the tablet off of the table and placed it in her hand before passing her the water. She stared at it, breaths short and rapid. She gulped placing the tablet into her mouth before taking a gulp of water. She breathed out staring down at her parents as they smiled at her.

"Thank you, Gwen" Her parents hugged her gently. Gwen sighed relaxing into her mother arms as her father stood up. "You're a good kid, Gwen" He smiled down at her. Gwen forced a small smile as she leaned onto her mother's shoulder.

* * *

KEVIN'S POV- BELLWOOD TOWN SQUARE

He had been busy all day setting up the traps, providing the enemies that were in on it. Yes, this was perfect. Everything was almost in place. He smiled tightening the rope in the alleyway and making sure the net dropped in a specific place. He had worked everything out in his head, even a distraction and a back-up plan. No, there was noway he was going to fail his plan was too perfect.

"Yo Kev, where do you want to marbles again" Argit stepped out carrying a bucket not far away from the placement of the net. Kevin reached for his control pad, making sure the net worked electronically. "Over there" Kevin pointed to the trip-wire a few metres ahead of the net. Argit went to work setting the trap up and preparing himself for a hopeful tomorrow.

* * *

GWEN'S HOUSE- NIGHT-TIME

The t-v kept flashing on and off, red and blue, in front of her face giving her a slight headache. She sat comfortably with a thick, fluffy blanket wrapped around her body as she laid against the three fluffy pillows behind her back. She took a quick glance over towards her parents sitting adjacent from her cuddled up against each other watching the movie happily. Gwen sighed lifting the covers off her hand a little and itching her nose.

"You alright Gwen?" Her father father asked gently as he stared over to her. Gwen took another glance over to her father about to get up and tuck her back in for the millionth time. "...I'm just itching my nose dad, I'm fine" She mumbled slightly annoyed at the relentless attention she was getting from her parents. At least they were being supportive...well, sort of. She had a slight stomach ache from swallowing that pill. A part of her regretted taking the tablet...if she was pregnant.

"Here" She winced here eyes staring up at her father tucking her under the sheet. Hmmm...maybe she was a little tired...and delirious. God, she was tired.

"You have to try keep warm"

"Dad I'm boiling" She whimpered trying to creep herself out of it. Her dad sighed tucking her back in.

"Do you need anything else?"

"...I have a stomach ache from the tablet" Gwen stared up at her father.

"I'll get a heat pack but please, Gwenny, just keep the blanket on" He kissed her forehead before walking off. Gwen relaxed her head back against the fluffy pillow and closed her eyes trying to find a comfy position to drift off to sleep. She didn't notice the knocking at the door alert her mother to answer it. She didn't notice her father come rushing up checking who was there. No, she didn't notice anything until he felt someone grab her shoulders and shake her awake. She winced her eyes staring up into her twin cousin hovering above her was scared eyes as her parents moved around them ready to scream there heads off. She bit her lip feeling guilt cut deep into her heart as she prepared herself for what was next to come.


	6. Chapter 6

Gwen stared her cousin straight in the eye shocked to be seeing him at this hour...Well it was only 8:30pm but she was still surprised. Her parents had made it extremely clear that she wasn't to see him.

"Ben, we told you that you could not see her. She's grounded" Frank grabbed his shirt pulling him back.

"Gwen, I-" He was pulled back by the older man before he could get a word out. Gwen sat up instantly wanting to hear what Ben had to say but her mother grabbed her and gently pushed her shoulders down to the pillow. "Gwen stay there" She mumbled rushing to pull Ben away from her. Gwen was still pretty disorietnated from the fuss to tell what was going on. She tried to pull herself up again for the second time as Ben tried to grab her. "Gwen, Gwen we have to talk" He grabbed her shoulder. Again, her mother was there to hold her down and push Ben away. Frank grabbed hold of the boys arm pulling him away and screaming at him. "S-ssto-" She got shoved down again this time a little bit harder then expected her head hit the awkward on the chair causing her headache to worsen further. She gritted her teeth in frustration.

"EVERYONE, JUST STOP IT!" Her voice boomed through the house. Heck, you could probably hear it from down the street. Gwen stood up noticing everybody in the room freeze at her words. Frank's hands were gripped tightly onto Ben's sleeve and collar ready to lug him outside and Lily was less than a metre away from the bed ready to force the girl to lay down again. Gwen sighed.

"Ben, what are you doing here?" She asked. He shoved himself away from her father and walked over to her. "I needed to see you" He mumbled. She took a sharp breathe in noticing her parents about to separate the both of them again.

"Is it important?" She mumbled hinting to him.

He nodded. "Extremely,"

She nodded. "Whatever you have to say Ben, you can say in front of us" Lily spoke up. Gwen shook her head. "I can't" Ben stated. Gwen crossed her arms. "Can Ben and I talk in private. It's the least you can do after everything you put me through today"

They sighed knowing that she was still pretty angry about the whole ordeal.

"Okay," Lily sighed. Frank was about to argue but his wife shoved him away knowing that it was mainly his fault. Gwen noticed them not intervening and grabbed Ben's hand. "Come on Ben, we'll talk in my room"

"Keep your door open" Frank shouted at the both of them. Within seconds the sound of her door being slammed shut echoed through the halls. Frank sighed walking over to the table where a lock had laid untouched for days. He breathed out sitting down and picking the stiff lock up in his hands playing with it as he waited around for Lily to do something.

* * *

Gwen sighed locking her door before placing her hand on it. Her eyes glowed for a second before they shut off.

"There, they shouldn't be able to hear us" She held her head wincing her eyes in pain. Ben grabbed her hand holding her as gently as possible. "You okay?" He asked pulling her over to the bed and sitting her down. She leaned onto his shoulder closing her eyes. "I'm still pretty exhausted from the fight and using my powers really doesn't help" She breathed out taking a moment to be with him. It was nice. She could finally have one moment alone with him before her parents shooed him away forever.

"So guess your parents found out about us, huh?" He asked holding her closer. Gwen nodded.

"I didn't even tell them. My dad found out...somehow" Gwen mumbled.

"Think grandpa must've told him"

"No, but my dad's a lawyer. He's pretty smart" She removed herself from him and stared him straight in the eye. He stared at her for a bit watching her nervous features. He knew something wasn't right. It was a mix of hoplessness and desperation in one hit. His lips parted slowly as his hand came up brushing her cheek.

"Gwen, what's wrong?" He asked gently. Her eyes began to water as she looked away.

"Ben, I can't be with you anymore" She sniffed bringing her hands up to her face and crying. His eyes widened. Her parents are stopping her from dating him. He was shocked...well not really. He expected this much from Gwen's up-tight parents. They wanted the perfect daughter, who got amazing grades, studied heaps, was always on her best behaviour, was a good role-model and was human. It's like they wanted a robot or something similar to that; instead they got Gwen. But her imperfections made her perfect and that's what Ben loved about her.

"Gwen, you don't have to worry about your parents keeping us apart" He mumbled holding her tightly. She closed her eyes tears streaming down her face.

Gwen did a lot to impress her parents. More then Ben would ever do. She wanted to be their perfect little angel who couldn't do anything wrong. But they were wrong. Eventually something gives, something has to give. That's what makes us human and separates us from machines.

"It's not that" She mumbled wiping the tears from her face.

"My parents said they won't allow me to do anymore hero work, no Plumbers, no helping you, just study, study, study" She didn't even look towards him, instead staring down at her cold, shaking hands wanting the pain to be over.

"Gwen," He rubbed her back trying to soothe her pain but it didn't seem to help. No, she was in hell right now.

"They're just scared. They don't know how powerful you are or what you can do. They still just look at you and see their baby girl. Gwen-" He grabbed her chin making her look him straight in the eye.

"You are so strong, you've saved my life over a million times, you've taken down an army of DNAliens without a sweat and you saved me from a serial killer despite being severely injured. Gwen you are the strongest, most toughest and most bravest person that I've ever met. The sad part is that you just don't know it yet" Gwen smiled towards her wiping away her tears. She smiled chuckling unable to remove the smile on her face. He chuckled lightly hugging her.

"Thanks Ben" She smiled chuckling hugging him back. "You always know how to cheer me up" She smiled kissing him on his lips. Ben closed his eyes running his hand through her soft, velvet hair before breaking the kiss and leaning his forehead on hers. Gwen giggled lightly before she stared up into his eyes.

"So, what was it you so desperately needed to tell me that you were willing enough to barge into my parents house and almost risk getting your ass kicked by my dad?" She chuckled. Ben smiled down at her relieved to tell her the good news. "You remember how we had sex and there would be the slightest chance that you got pregnant"

Her eyes lit up in fear of what Ben was saying. He guessed that she was shocked by the word 'pregnant' but how could she be? He was so excited. He couldn't stop smiling but it changed when he saw there expression in Gwen's eyes turn from fear, to anger, to shame. "Gwen, if you were pregnant then I'd be so proud" She looked up at him surprised. He gave her his signiture smirk before continuing. "I'd love to have a kid with you. You could move in with my parents, I'd go to work while my mum helps you with the baby stuff and-"

"STOP!" She gritted her teeth angrily before all her emotions died down. "Ben, I'm not pregnant. I'm not going to be pregnant" She told him. His eyebrow arched.

"Well we don't know that yet, besides have you even taken a test and-"

"I said stop, okay, and I don't need to take a stupid test" She crossed her arms looking away.

"My parents found out about 'us' and made me take the stupid tablet. I'm not pregnant" She mumbled the last part. All of Ben's tension collapsed. He felt guilty for some reason. "I'm so sorry"

She slumped avoiding looking him in the eye. "Maybe it's for the best anyway" She mumbled.

He nodded in agreement thinking of having a child in his arms. He took a deep breath in smiling. "Huh, for a second there I got really excited" He placed his hand on hers. She tried to force a smile but it faded fast. "Maybe in a few years, when things have finally settled down and our parents accept us" She mumbled. Ben bit his lip wanting to spew everything out for her but he couldn't. He couldn't tell her no matter how much he wanted to. It would just hurt her more. He'll tell her next week...maybe, when things with her folks settle down and they would actually be able to speak to one another without being yelled at. "So, what are we going to do about our parents?" Gwen asked finally deciding to look over to him. "Well, since your folks are still on edge why don't you stay at my pla-" He cut himself off noticing the redhead narrowing her eyes obviously not interested in moving out just yet.

He thought. "We could try convince your parents that we're not dating anymore?" He suggested. Gwen nodded thinking about what he said. "-Could say that you broke up with me and that you didn't really care about me and that-"

"Wait" Ben stopped her. "Why do I have to be the bad guy?" He asked knowing that her parents would hate him further in advance of her father accusing that he took advantage of her.

"Fine," She shrugged rolling her eyes. "I'll say that I broke up with you"

Ben nodded. "Better?"

Gwen blew off his comment in noway interested in a fight. He was right though. Ben didn't need everyone calling him a jerk...Kevin already does that a lot.

"So, what's next?" She asked. Ben smiled cradeling her hand with a mischevous smile. "Well, we've still got a few minutes on our hand" He hinted.

She took the hint her eyebrow raising ever so slightly as she leaned forward kissing him tenderly. He smiled, leaning into the kiss as he brought his hand up running it through her silky red hair. She fell back, her head hitting the pillow as Ben moved closer, leaning over her. Ben grabbed her hair lacky slipping it out of her hair. Gwen mumbled something under her breath but Ben was too preoccupied with unbuttoning her shirt and kissing her lips to hear her. He got down to the second last button before two hands gripped his fingers. He stared down into her eyes thinking that she just wanted to make-out instead. She was telling him something. It had to be a make-out session instead. Why else would she stop him from undressing her. He brought his lips down instantly on hers. Gwen's eyes widen.

"...Ben, we...have to...stop" Gwen mumbled knowing her parents were right outside the room ready to go in if not for the door. Ben groaned removing himself from her. "Alright" He sighed slowly. He didn't want to stop but he knew Gwen needed to. For her sake. He watched as she tidied herself back up, throwing her hair back into a ponytail before straightening her blouse and buttoning her shirt.

"I'm not going to let them stop us from being together" Ben mumbled as he stood up looking towards the window. Gwen blushed happy that he was too stuborn to give up a dying fight. But, then neither was she.

"Me neither; we'll figure out a way" She smiled kissing him gently on the lips. He smiled back before grabbing the doorknob and taking a breath.

"Ready?" He asked.

Gwen nodded.

Ben opened the door to find Frank and Lily by the door trying to ease-drop on their conversation but they wouldn't hear. Gwen made sure of that. Ben grumbled as Gwen sighed staring towards her parents acting like they weren't being rude.

"We were just-" Her mother began seeing her daughter's angry face.

"I'll show you to the door Ben" Gwen mumbled walking past the shocked couple straightening themselves up.

Gwen walked down the stairs following Ben, her arm still held in a sling. Neither spoke to each other as they reached the door, her parents following behind. She opened the door for him and leaned against it as he walked out.

He smiled at her wanting to kiss her so badly. He could see the tiredness in her eyes. She was practically about to fall asleep.

"Goodbye Gwen" He shoved his hands in his pocket walking off. Gwen smiled warmly before she closed the door and turned to her parents. They stared down at her wondering what had happened between them. Lily walked over hugging her.

"Gwenny, I'm sorry but it's for the best" She held her close. Gwen took a stiff breath in contemplating her next move. She looked over to her father with a stern but sympathetic look. "Maybe you're right" Gwen mumbled removing herself from her mother's arms.

Lily smiled towards the girl relieved of her choice. "I'm proud of you Pumpkin" Frank took a step forward seeing the hurt look in her eyes as she looked away. "Thanks Dad" She mumbled looking towards the stairs. "I'm going to go to bed. I'm tired" She moved passed them keeping her head down as she grabbed hold of the railing and slowly made her way up. Lily crossed her arms sighing.

"Frank, go say something to her"

His eyes widened in shock. "What why me?" He whispered upset. She narrowed her eyes at him. "You still owe her an apology after the way you acted yesterday" She spat back before walking off to their bedroom. Frank sighed walking up the stairs towards their daughter.

* * *

KEVIN'S POV- ABANDONED WAREHOUSE

He finished attaching the last strap to the wooden chair set in the spotlight of a large light above them. The rest of the room was pitch-black...and scary, just the way he wanted it.

"So, after you grab her, you bring her here and tie her to the chair and do your thing-"

The man frowned as his gang stood behind him. "What thing?" He asked stepping into the spotlight where Kevin and Argit also stood. "You know threaten her, roughen her up a little, make her afraid like she's gonna die or something" The clown frowned and turned to Argit playing with a camera. "What's that for?" Zombozo asked not particularly happy with being on video. Kevin smirked. "Argit's gonna follow you. He's going to make sure the whole worlds knows that I'm the hero and deserve all the credit, at the same time as discrediting Tennyson and showing the world how selfish he is" Kevin smirked.

The clown nodded in agreement. "Alright?" He smirked. "Then let's put on a show" Zombozo laughed, his goons following his lead and chuckling too. Kevin smirked. "Almost, if got to make sure every t-v in Bellwood is tuned to the camera. It will be a live-action feed. Then I'll go pick Gwen up and we'll get this 'show' started" He shrugged turning round to a nearby t-v set and playing with the wires. Argit breathed out taking a seat in the chair as he tried to figure out how to work the camera properly.

Zombozo just watched the boy with a calm facial expression. He noticed the two boys had planned well...well, not too well. They weren't experts at the craft. But he was. His features deepened trying to hold back the joy and excitement trying to break through. This was going to be... **_magical_**.

"Be my guest, we'll be waiting" Zombozo mumbled grabbed a hold of the top of his hat and pulling it down in front of his eyes to cover his smiling facial expression.

* * *

TENNYSON HOUSEHOLD

The room was quiet as Gwen rested in her bed reading one of her spellbooks. There was a subtle knock at the door before her father walked in to find her half tucked up with her glasses on reading the book.

He mumbled a small hello before coming over and sitting down adjacent to her on the bed. The redhead removed her glasses and placed her book down on her lap before sitting up.

"Hey," She uttered back trying hard not to sound too upset with the way things were going. He stared down towards her book making a note of the dark red letters.

"Is that...blood?" He asked. Gwen arched her eyebrow before closing the book. "I don't think so" She lied before sliding it across her lap and removing it from her fathers site. He sighed. "Gwen, you don't have to keep hiding these things from us just because you're afraid" He mumbled removing the book from her hands. Gwen froze by his words. Afraid? Of her parents?

"I'm not afraid" She bit back angry that he would even think that.

"I just don't want to disa-"

She stopped mid-sentence thinking about her words. Maybe there was a little truth to her fathers words. "-point you" She mumbled that last part. But it was loud enough for her father to hear.

"I know and you're a good girl, Gwen" He opened the book looking through the strange and foreign writing. Gwen could see the disgusted look in his face. Her father was good at keeping a poker face but she could still see the sudden flinch or disappointment apparent. She had grown used to it over the years between her brother and her dad. They hadn't gotten along in a long time, ever since Ken decided to join a rock-band. It was a small hobby of his to start with but then as her father grew more hateful about it, the more he enjoyed it. A rebellious act. That's what her parents considered it anyway. But Gwen didn't.

No!

This was her brother expressing himself, in a slight effort to agitate her parents of course. Even when he threw those parties round her parents house when their folks were away on business trips or small weekend getaways. He would manage to trash the whole house and Gwen would help him clean it up, like a good sister would. One way or another something got broken which they couldn't fix and then her parents would always find out by using their interrogation tactics on her and she would give in. She truly was never a good liar.

Yet despite the house parties and the trashings, Gwen had always done worse, as in, almost blew their house and caused property damage a few times. But her parents never really got that made about it, even when they had to pay their next door neighbors for the damage caused by their powerhouse of a daughter. Her father always made the notion that she was special and gifted, her mother always told people that she couldn't help it.

Like it was a burden, like it was a disability. So, Gwen's parents never really blamed her for much because, in their own way, they thought she had a disability and was not able to function to a level like the rest of the people in BellWood. Like she was an out-cast. An alien who was an outcast. Who wouldn't thought of it?

The crease in his eyebrows ended as he returned back to his slightly sensere expression.

"Maybe wear gloves when reading it, Pumpkin" He passed it back to her. Gwen faked a smile before placing it under her bed away from his sights. That's the least she could do. He still didn't believe in magic, that's one effort Gwen never bothered to make with her parents. They could believe in UFO's and alien's but not magic.

"Yes, dad" She mumbled before placing her glasses on the nightstand. He itched the back of his neck wondering what to do. He couldn't go back down stairs after two seconds of being with their daughter. No, he had to make an impression and try to make it up to her.

"Do you...um...want me to read you a book?" He asked gently. Her eyes lit up in wonder. He hadn't read her a book in years.

"Mum sent you in here to talk to me didn't she?" Gwen concluded sitting up and staring him in the eyes. He sighed looking away from her. "Yeah," He sniffed. Gwen sighed.

"I'm sorry," She mumbled. He turned to her shocked. Gwen mumbled something under her breath. Her father leaned in close seeing the upset and guilty look in her face. She was crying. "Gwenny, what's wrong?" He leaned in closer hugging her.

"I'm sorry I had sex with Ben, I'm sorry that I didn't take the tablet when you said so, I'm sorry that I was going to drop out of college and go be a Plumber and I'm sorry that I threatened to use my powers on you" She weapped into his arms. Frank held her shocked by her words.

"It's...it's alright, Pumpkin" He mumbled letting her lean into him. He pulled her away and stared at her slumped features. He sighed brushing the locks from her face. He knew how to handle his son. Boys were easy but girls...girls were tricky. He pulled out his wallet and scowered through the notes. Gwen opened her eyes and leaned back against the wall and watched as he pulled out a $50 note.

"...Don't tell your mother" He placed it into her hand before kissing her on the forehead and leaving. Gwen stared down at the money knowing her father was uncomfortable with her emotions.

* * *

Frank walked down stairs letting his injured daughter sleep for the night. He still felt uncomfortable by the whole thing but he was glad his only daughter was mature enough to see from his stance. He placed his hand on the railing slowly looking up to see his wife by the door chatting to someone. He narrowed his eyes assuming it was his nephew trying to argue with his wife. His footsteps became heavier trying to alert the boy to leave before he got to the door. He gently placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. He could tell just by his wife stance that someone at the door was disgusting her. He needn't guess who. She turned round to her husband before sighing and walking away from the door leaving him alone to yell at the boy. The door swung open and Frank pursed his lips readying every threat, every curse word, every banter he could throw down at the young Tennyson. Instead, he found himself staring at a dark haired, onyx eyed man with broad shoulders and a broad chest.

"Kevin!" Frank mumbled a little quieter then usual from being taken off guard.

"Hey Mr. T" Kevin smiled brightly. Frank's features tensed shocked at the boy...man.

"Kevin, what are you doing here, it's late" Frank looked down at his watch his children had brought for him on his birthday last year.

Kevin shrugged his shoulders. "I was in the neighborhood and was wondering if Gwen wanted to go see a movie with me?" Kevin asked, smiling a little too much. Frank sighed staring down at the boy. "Sorry, Kevin, Gwen's exhausted. She's upstairs asleep"

Kevin tried to hide his anger by forcing another tense smile. "Oh, so she can't hang out tonight?" He clarified.

Frank shook his head. "Sorry, son" He mumbled. Kevin shrugged his shoulders. "Tomorrow then" He took a breath before turning round. "Goodnight Kevin"

Kevin took a glance into the house before turning away. He shouldn't...no he should. He smiled to himself before turning back around to see Frank just about to close the door. "I only asked because Tennyson's car is at the end of the street" He lied pointing down the street into the pitch black of the night. Frank's eyes lit up from shock to anger.

"Thank you Kevin" Frank gritted his teeth in anger before slamming the door and marching up to his daughters room ready to scream his head off at the both of them. He grabbed hold of her door knob opening the door as quickly as he could and turning on the lights. "Caught ya!" He yelled as she yelped holding rubbing her eyes and groaning in pain...like she had been asleep for sometime now. Frank sighed walking over to her window, while she was still blinded and looking outside. He didn't see Ben's car but Kevin wasn't wrong about the two of them yet. He walked over to her closet and opened it turning on the light to find no one there. He gritted his teeth looking under her bed only seeing a box containing her magic object. He really did wish she would get rid of them. He sighed standing up and staring down at the girl still trying to wince her eyes and see properly. He walked back over to the window, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out the lock he had been fixing earlier. He attached it on and pushed it into place so it was locked.

He then walked back over to his daughter noticing her blink a few times beginning to see again. He sighed flicking off the light making her room dark again before pushing her shoulders back down on to the bed. "Go back to sleep, Gwen. You were having a bad dream" He tucked her back in before she could argue. She winced her eyes closed falling back asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

So many reviews. This is awesome :D Time to answer some questions.

midnightscar17: Yes, Gwen's exhausted due to the tablet her parents made her take. Frank knows that Gwen doesn't have DNA but he still doesn't want to risk it. Note important for later chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

Gwen's POV- Morning

Gwen bit her lip as she sat nervously on the end of her bed staring towards her window. She had only really noticed the small device an hour ago, when she had first awaken and opened her curtains. She thought it was stupid at first, like she couldn't just rip it to pieces without a second thought anyway. But that's what got to her; a second thought.

It was her father's broken lock. He had used it on Ken before to keep him grounded when he joined a band. Ken had broken it before and sneaken out to a rock concert held not too far from here. Her parents were so angry. Now the lock was in her room, trying to keep her at bay, she wondered if they were angry with her too? If they thought she was rebelling against them? Maybe she was, she didn't see it that way.

So, she had stayed there, minute after minute, contemplating what to do; how to act. She still hadn't come to the right conclusion yet.

Does she brake it making a stance against her parents and their beliefs? or does she leave it and give up her own dreams to please her parents?

_This is hard_.

Gwen breathed out not knowing the right path to choose. She needed help. She needed Ben.

She stood up and slowly walked over to the lock on the window inspecting the slight amount of rust and diagonal scratch on the sides and corners of it. She played with it in her fingers for a while before she heard a knock at her door. Gwen didn't even have to acknowledge the person before they barged in with a briefcase in one hand and a coat in the other.

"Morning Pump-" He stared over to where she stood, her fingers still laced around the lock and a frown apparent on her face as though she was disappointed with what he had decided last night.

"Oh,... thought it would've taken you a little while longer to find that" He mumbled, hoping the girl would understand. She stared down at it for what felt like an eternity before gently placing it back down on the hinge without a sound. She wore a brilliant poker-face for someone who struggled to lie. He could admit, she would make a great lawyer.

"Why's it in here?" She asked gazing into his eyes. He frowned.

"Your mother and I have got work today and I can't leave you at home by yourself. Get your school bag, you're coming to work with me" He quickly changed the subject, in no mood to discuss this with his teenage daughter.

Her eyes lit up in shock. Was he joking? Is he serious?

"I don't want to go to work with you" She bit back not even slightly entertained with what he had just told her. Frank stiffened at his daughter's words. He thought she would love to spend some time with him after everything that had happened. She was his baby-girl, his little princess, his pumpkin and now she wouldn't even budge to spend a few hours with her 'old man'. He took a sharp breath out thinking back to her injuries. She could collapse at any moment again.

"Gwen, you don't have a choice. You're not staying home alone"

Gwen arched her eyebrow crossing her arms. "I'm old enough to stay home alone"

Frank sighed pinching his nose before checking his watch. "Gwen, I don't have time for this. You can either spend the day with me or I can take you back to the hospital to rest but either way you have to have someone looking after you" He told her. Gwen looked away angrily thinking about something to say. Something...anything. Then, it came to her, just as he was about to pull her away from her train of thought.

"...Aunt Saundra's not working today. She can take care of me until Mum gets home from work" Gwen crossed her arms waiting for her father's remark. He breathed out upset that his daughter would rather spend time with her aunt then him.

"...Fine," He mumbled trying not to sound too distraught. "-But if I hear any misbehaving you'll be grounded for the next-" He began the speech all over again. Like he didn't trust her. Like she was a child. So he spoke down to her. She hated being spoken down to like she wasn't an adult. She swore, sometimes she just couldn't contain her anger and it bursted like a firehydran being knocked.

"Just go" She yelled back at him angrily. He stared at her shocked. She had never spoken back to her before. He hesitated for a second before gritting his teeth.

_Oh, no, she was in trouble now. Why did she do that?_

"What did YOU just SAY TO ME?" He took a step forward utterly disgusted with how his daughter was acting. She bit her lip looking away and rubbing her arm.

"I-I didn't mean to snap" The youth mumbled afraid her father was going to go into full melt-down. He withheld himself after the apology and pointed towards the door with the simple words uttered for her to get into the car.

She didn't hesitate, moving passed him swiftly to get by him. He sighed moving over to her desk and picking up her school bag before leaving the room.

* * *

The car drive was quiet. Quiet and awkward. He kept his eyes on the road, time and time again taking a glance over to the girl riding in the back staring out towards the morning sunrise illuminating the passing houses and green grass. He couldn't help but notice her upset features. The frown on her face, the sunken, partly swollen eyes, the pain in her eyes. It really hurt him to see the pain in her eyes. The pain of her having to go to work with him. Spend a day with her 'old man'.

Damnit.

He sighed taking a right turn and driving down the road. The car came to a squeak outside Ben's house. Gwen looked up to the one story house with the green grass kept so neat and tidy. She could swear she could smell the morning due even inside the SUV.

"Come on" He pulled the brake up and got out the car. Her eyes lit up in shock.

'What was he doing?' Gwen thought as she opened the car door and walked towards the front door, a purple school bag clasped in his hand. The redhead trailed behind her shoes scraping against the concrete driveway. He sighed turning round noticing her hands in her pocket, hunched over and hearing her shoes. He only took a sharp glare towards her before she sighed. She removed her hands from her pockets, straightening herself and picking her feet up.

Frank knocked against the door. He straightened his tie, checked his watched and checked on his daughter for the thousandth time. The door opened and there stood Saundra in her yoga outfit carrying a blue mat. "Well, hello Frank. This is an odd surprise" She stated staring at Frank in his expensive suit before looking over to his daughter straightening herself up. Saundra smiled warmly towards the girl with little choices. She brought her into a tight but gentle, loving embrace. Gwen hugged back just as warmly.

"It's nice to see you Aunt Saundra" The girl played a conscious smile on her face. When of exhaustion mixed and sadness yet she still smiled through it. That's what Saundra liked so much about Gwen. She was so beautiful and so strong and smart. She was perfect for Ben.

"I need you to take care of her for a few hours until Lily picks her up from work" Frank stated. Saundra smiled at the girl keeping a hand on her shoulder.

"Of course Frank, I love spending quality time with my niece" She smiled towards the man. He checked his watch again before passing Saundra her backpack.

"I'm running late. Here's Gwen's school books and homework. Make sure she doesn't slack she's still grounded, so no t-v, no video games-"

"-No computer, no phone and make sure she gets some rest" Saundra smiled finishing off his sentence. Frank sighed. "Yes" He breathed sharply unhappy about being treated like a broken-record. He then turned his head towards his daughter. "Gwen, you know the other rules we spoke about?"

She nodded dryly. "Good" He took another glance towards his watch before Saundra nudged Gwen hinting her to give her father a hug. Gwen breathed out closing her eyes and taking a step towards the man before wrapping her arms around him. He hugged her back gently before pulling her out. "Be a good girl Pumpkin" He kissed her on her forehead before leaving. Saundra moved over to allow the girl inside. She walked down the hall, hands in pockets, with a slight slouch in her posture. Saundra rubbed her back gently helping the girl sit down on the couch in front of the t-v.

Gwen took a breather for a minute feeling a little nausea claim her for a few seconds. Saundra stared towards her worriedly before asking if she wanted to rest for a few minutes.

Gwen stared up into Saundra's matching green eyes, identical to hers. Gwen shook her head straightening her preppy uniform. "I'm fine, aunt Saundra, really" She grabbed her purple school bag off Saundra before standing up and walking towards the dining room table. Saundra watched as Gwen removed her school books beginning to work on her maths homework. Saundra stood up and walked over to the girl, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Gwen, I really think you need to rest" It was true; she really did feel sorry for the pressure her 'perfect' niece had to deal with.

Gwen looked up into Saundra's eyes and forced a small smile. "It's okay, Aunt Saundra; I'm really not that tir-"

"-Go lay on the couch. I'll bring you a blanket" Saundra interrupted before walking off into the next room. Gwen stared down at her work contemplating on what her dad had told her. She really didn't have that much homework to finish off anyway and she knew she would have to study tonight anyway. She placed the pencil down before standing up and walking over to the couch. She gently sat down before straightening any creases out of her uniform.

Saundra entered the room, a pillow and a soft, snuggly blanket clasped in her skeleton like fingers. She placed them down on the opposite end of the bed before walking out of the room to grab something else. The redhead gently laced her fingers around the blanket feeling its softness. If it fell on her she would probably fall asleep instantly. God, it was so tempting. Just dreaming about falling asleep was...wow...she felt like Ben.

As if on cue Saundra walked into the room with a large glass filled with green liquid. Gwen arched her eyebrow as Saundra gave it to her. "Here, try this" Saundra smiled down at her niece. The youth examined it. A dark green liquid with pieces of red, green, orange, yellow and white floating around.

"Ummm...what is it?" Gwen asked trying to be polite as possible but it really did look gross, like something Ben would have at Mr. Smoothies.

"I've been trialing a new recipe and I want you to be the first to try it" Saundra sat down next her niece watching every movement the girl made.

"What's is it made from?"

Saundra forced another smile Gwen's way. She was good at it. Smiling...well her expressions in fact. Saundra didn't have a great poker face. A small crease in Saundra's lips notified Gwen that even Saundra was being polite. She had no intention of telling Gwen, in fact, she made it seem like the girl was being rude. Was it being rude though? It could be poison for all she knew, but then it was her aunt; she wouldn't hurt her.

She was kind of like a mum to Gwen, in a kind of way. Gwen was close to her and had told her secrets that even Gwen was hesitant to keep with her own mum. And Saundra told secrets to Gwen, heck, she was offering her the first to try a new disgusting smoothie that was probably worse than Ben's.

Gwen, took a glance into Saundra's matching emerald eyes in reassurance and comfort. She could see the genuine love and warmth in them.

She gulped preparing herself for the worst. She took a sharp breath in before bringing it up to her lips. 20 different flavours attacked Gwen's taste buds at one. Carrot, grape fruit, garlic, grapes, oranges, apples, garlic, banana, lime, tomato, broccoli, spinach and cabbage. She winced her eyes gulping down as much as she could trying relentlessly to twist her face from being disgusted by the foul drink. She took a breath of fresh-air after swallowing the rest down her throat, mentally patting herself for the deed.

Saundra smiled warmly at Gwen's complacent features hiding her true feelings in order to not hurt the woman. It made Saundra giggle uncontrollably.

"...Well...how was it?"

Gwen groaned feeling like her stomach was about to flip. "Well...it's different. I'll give you that" Gwen tried to lighten the mood trying to find something, anything about the drink that she could say was positive. But she couldn't, she was a bad liar and Saundra knew it. "...It must be very healthy... I like it" Gwen forced another smile Saundra's way trying to convince herself that it wasn't half bad...oh god, she could taste the beetroot slithering around in her mouth and was that...was that...was that... pumpkin? The woman stood up, kissed the girl on her forehead before walking away. "You're right. Make sure you drink the rest. I have to make a phone call" Saundra waved Gwen off before she left the room. Gwen sighed staring down at the cup. She had drunken less than a quarter.

* * *

Ben's POV

He always expected a phone call from his mother every couple of hours checking to make sure that he was alright and wasn't getting into too many fights. Well, as much as he could possibly not get into. But it was hard, every bad guy around town wanted to beat him up and it wasn't just aliens; people too.

Cash was the same age as Ben, though was a lot taller and slightly stronger. He was the school, or year 11 school bully but he never bothered Ben too much. Until one day at school where Cash decided to take a shot at one red-headed 'smart mouth' who didn't even go to the school. It started out in class, after an old movie by the substitute English teacher. Ben hadn't been listening too well but had picked up on one of the names in the movie; Maureen O'Hare. To be honest, he had only picked up on it because he had never heard of a name like it before. It kind of rolled off the tongue like Maure-"

"...Some redheaded broad" Cash had yelled out in class as the movie finally came to an end. Ben was brought back into reality by Cashes words. Ben thought the movie was boring but he didn't have to be a dick about it.

"...Saw her on the news last week after the serial killer case emerged" Cash sniffed glorifying himself for actually reading the paper or watching t-v.

"So stupid" Ben mumbled leaning his forearms on his desk as he watched the boy continue on. "She was hot, like bang-able hot...for a preppy, bratty little redhead" Cash scarfed.

The teacher turned after finally deciding it was high time to stop ignoring the boy and finally give in to his much needed attention.

"That is enough, Mr. Murray"

Mr. James sat down at his desk and began writing. "We have five minutes left of class, until then every one talk quietly amongst yourselves"

Cash quieted...a little. He spoke softer, as he spoke to a group of boys, including J.T.

"...She goes to that preppy school across the road..."

"I'm not a fan of redheads" One stated.

"How do you even know she's bangable, like you've got a picture of her or somethin'?"

Cash smiled calmly and removed a picture tared from a newspaper, out from his pocket. He politely showed everyone. Ben couldn't see the small scrunched up piece of paper; too far away for his eyes to see.

"Woah, dude..." The boys looked at the paper but it was too far away for Ben to see. He sighed slumping a little more and watching everyone's reaction.

"Ah dude, I know this chick. Yeah, yeah she's..." What did he say? Ben didn't hear him. Why couldn't they speak a little louder. Damnit.

"Oh man, dude. You've picked the wrong girl to fuck with" One stated. J.T looked nervous. Cash just smiled brightly. "Well, I am" Cash joked. Some of the boy's arched their eyebrows in disbelief.

"As in?" J.T was cut short of his question when Cash placed a hand on his chest and closed his eyes in appraisal from his fans.

"No, no, no I banged her, like two days ago. In her parents bedroom" He smiled happily. Ben's ears peaked up. How could the boy have sex with someone in his parents own bed, that's just weird.

"Yeah, she loved it. She was begging me too. She was screaming my name like 'oh, oh, Cash, do me harder" She tried to sound like a woman. One of the girls in the corner of the room noticed the way Cash was acting and turned her face up in disgust.

"That's disgusting, Cash" She spat back at the boy degrading the poor redhead.

"Shut it Jane, Just cause you can't get laid" He spat back laughing at the poor blonde haired girl but she wasn't going to take it. Her eyes landed upon Ben, listening intently to the conversation.

"Yeah, well...her cousin's right there" She pointed towards Ben. Ben was star-struck like a dear in headlights. He froze as her index finger extended. Cash turned around as Ben raised his head. The whole time, the whole time they had being talking about his innocent, preppy, redheaded cousin.

_**His cousin. **_

_**His girlfriend. **_

_**His lover. **_

Ben stood up angrily, hands clenched and blood vessels apparent in his eyes and forehead. His teeth clenched as he glared at Cash. Now, Cash looked like a deer in headlights. He was scared shitless.

"G-got a problem, Tennyson?" Cash tried to sound strong but he was pretty intimidated by Ben.

"That's my cousin you're talking about?" Ben gritted his teeth tighter.

Cash forced a nervous smile. "F-fine you and me Tennyson, lunch time, no aliens just you and me; one on one; non e mon-"

The bell rang commencing lunch time. Ben grabbed his backpack, watching Cash's eyes light up in fear. Ben walked out silently with the rest of the class awaiting Cash's next move.

J.T pushed Cash a little. _"Well, what are you waiting for, get em' Cash"_

_"yeah, Cash"_

_"Go get him Cash"_

_"Beat him up Cash,"_

_"Get him Cash"_

His friends riled him on. Cash breathed in sharply before standing up. "Yeah, yeah. Tennyson's dead meat" Cash stood up grabbing his backpack and walking out the door spotting Tennyson walking down the hall. He followed him into the bathroom taking a breath, his legs felt like they weight a tonne each. He opened the door and walked in swiftly to find the green eyed boy standing there, his backpack tossed to the side and his gaze fixated on the other boy.

Cash turned round locking the door. "Alright Tennyson, get ready. I'm gonna'"

Ben punched him in the mouth. Cash was stunned, his nose bled as his eyes began to tear up. Before Cash could retaliate Ben punched his in the gut. Cash offed before his senses came back to him. His threw a right hook Ben's way, punching him in straight in the eye. A clean hit. Ben winced holding his eye in pain and stumbling back a little. He gritted his teeth as Cash took another step forward throwing a left hook in Ben's direction. Ben blocked, swinging his arm out to stop the assault before punching Cash in the face again. He winced falling into the sink before extending his leg and coping Ben in the nuts. Ben winced breathing out, tears threatening to spill.

Cash took the offensive, striking a downward elbow towards Ben's left eyebrow. It cut instantly, blood gushed down Ben's face and into his eye. He winced in pain, stumbling back and wiping the blood out of his eye. Cash grabbed Ben's shirt, ramming his knee into his ribs. Ben winced in pain feeling like his ribs had cracked from the impact. He fell to his knees in pain forgetting why he was fighting the boy.

Cash laughed at the boy trying to recover from the assault.

"...Knew you weren't tough enough to handle me, Tennyson" Cash gloated over the fallen boy. He was really enjoying this. Ben was surprised, he was getting his ass kicked in by some school bully. I mean, he had beaten Vilgax; ruler of 8 home-worlds?

"...Guess you aren't a man, Tennyson. I mean, when your cousin was sucking me off in the school parking lot, she used to tell me that..."

Gwen?

He was talking about Gwen!

His cousin!

He's defiling his cousin!

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" Ben lurched up smacking Cash in the mouth before he even knew what was coming. The boy's body smashed back into one of the sinks before Ben went on a rampage smacking the dark haired boy's face over and over. He over-extended his cross, missing the Cash's face on the third blow and smashing his hand into the mirror; breaking the glass. Ben ignored the pain, adrenaline pumping through his veins as he continued to beat the boy senseless. He didn't stop until the bully was on the ground crying his eyes out and wetting himself, thinking Ben was going to kill him. Ben stood back trying to recover from his fit and get the oxygen back into his lungs and calm himself down. He took a minute, leaning against the sink and staring at his bloodied and cut hands, inspecting the damage. God, there was a lot of blood. He slowly stood before walking over to Cash still on the ground and crying.

He noticed Ben's shadow leaning over the beat up boy and cried more. He didn't want anymore pain. Instead of Ben hurting the boy further, he merely reached into Cash's back pocket and removed the ripped piece of newspaper out. He stared at it for a few seconds.

It was Gwen.

It was his cousin; his lover; his best-friend; his hero. It was her, carrying his unconscious ass into hospital despite her shattered state. In the picture, she was hunched over with his arm over her neck and her hand clenched around his rib cage making sure he didn't fall. He didn't remember even walking into the hospital but his cousin was there helping him every step of the way to get help despite his state. There was something odd about the picture though. His jacket was off and his head was down, hair covering his eyes. That was normal but in the background. In the background, passed the crowd of people and the paparazzi was a man being wheeled into the hospital. A man with a white, fluffy beard who was holding his lower body in pain. His head was turned to watching Gwen and him walking down to the front entrance as he was wheeled into the back. Ben flinched.

It was the old man.

* * *

Ben breathed out walking through the door with bleeding knuckles, a cut on his eyebrow, a bleeding nose and a blackened eye. He opened his front door and walked passed the kitchen to find his mum.

"Ben? Is that you?" She asked turning round from the fridge. "Yeah, mum" Ben mumbled looking over into the next room to see the sleeping girl with a thick blanket wrapped around her. She was tucked up and smiling lightly in her sleep. Ben smiled limping towards her. He slowly sat down next to her and ran his fingers through her soft, velvet hair.

In the background, he heard a woman gasp. "Ben? What happened?" Saundra stared at her son. She looked horrified and so concerned. Ben couldn't imagine how she must've felt right now.

"I'm fine, mum" Ben forced a smile her way. She could see through the disguise though.

"Did you get into a fight?" Saundra asked concerned. Ben nodded. "Animo, attacked the school" Ben mumbled as Saundra came over to the boy touching his forehead.

"Oh, sweetheart" He hugged her gently soothing his pain.

"Mum!" Ben mumbled embarrassed by his mother's instincts to run and hug him every single time something happened to him. His mother removed himself from him and stood up. "I'll be right back. Let me get the first aid kit" She raced out of the room. Ben breathed out turning back to his cousin who was moving her head back and forward, beginning to come around. He gently stroked her face with his hand, caressing her skin so tenderly. He loved her. He protected her. He stood up for her when no one would. He was proud of himself right now. She winced her eyes coming round.

"Gwen" He mumbled into her ear attempting to wake her up. Her eyes slowly opened as she moaned feeling the warmth of the comfy blanket. "Gwen" He touched the cheek of her soft skin again. She opened her eyes just as Saundra walked in with a first aid kit. Gwen's eyes widened as she felt someone touch her. She looked up to see Ben covered in blood and bruising, sitting next to her, making sure she was okay. He looked like he was about to kneel over and he still wanted to make sure that she was okay.

"Ben? What happened?" She touched his hand which still remained on her cheek. He smiled grimly at the girl.

"I got a little beat up, it's nothing to worry about, Gwen" He told her calmly but she didn't believe him, he looked terrible. Saundra flipped the first aid kit open and pulled out a few medical supplies. Gauze cloth, antiseptic and band-aids.

"Alright," Saundra took a sharp breath in before applying antiseptic to his wounds. Gwen watched Saundra being so gentle with him. She could see the true concern in Saundra's features as she comforted her son and was as gentle as possible with him. She cared.

Gwen sat up a little more watching the show as Saundra wrapped the gauze cloth around Ben's knuckles before kissing it better. Her heart ached. She could feel the pain and guilt welling up in her stomach...and maybe a bit of jealously.

Yes, Gwen Tennyson, bringer of academic and sports awards, most polite and smart child was jealous of a boy that wasn't perfect. Gwen gulped, feeling selfish. She would kill for what her cousin had. Unconditional love and affection from his own mother. Gwen wanted that. She needed it. Yet, she never received as much praise or attention for her parents. She had to be the top of the top to have any remote attention or even the most smallest amount of praise and love from her parents.

It wasn't fair. Ben could take home a C- from school and his mother would love and cuddle him. Tell him how proud she was of him and make a big dinner afterwards to celebrate Ben's 'somewhat' considered achievement. Gwen sighed watching Saundra hug her son and call him by his pet name. She craved the touch; the warmth of a loving embrace.

Ben noticed the way Gwen was staring at them. He smiled gently at her noticing the way her desperate eyes yearning to be cuddled. He removed himself from his mum and helped Gwen sit up before pulling her into a tight embrace. Saundra stared worried at the both of them noticing that something was wrong. Instead of asking, the woman simply smiled gently at the girl watching Gwen cuddle Ben back tighter. Saundra knew the girl just needed someone to show some true, genuine concern over her. The blonde haired woman stood up asking the two if they wanted something to eat and drink before asking the redhead to help Ben with his homework.

* * *

Lily's POV

It was her 12th patient for today and the redhead was ready to retire home. Lily sighed straightening her blouse before tucking her left hand into her white lap coat and walking down the hall with a file clutched within her right hand. The hospital was usually pretty quiet around 2pm. In an hour's time, school children would be rushing through these halls, some screaming and crying for their mothers, other's shaken and scared by being in a hospital surrounded by sick patients.

A grey short, curly haired woman skimmed Lily's shoulder as she walked past the fiery redhead, her eyes purple and sunken gazing off into nowhere. She was the 3rd patient Lily had visited today and suffered early symptoms of dementia. Lucky they were early. Lily's main patients were around her age, but she never specialized in Geriatrics.

No, Lily had a general assortment of patients including a Mr. Reynalds, a trauma patient who had received a gunshot wound to his pelvis and genitalia. It made her sick that someone could be shot in such a sensitive region and still survive. First attendants, had described the man weeping and cursing as they fought to save his life by stopping the bleeding...he was lucky to have survived. Lily hadn't met him personally, no, not yet. Today was the first day. It was easier to talking to strangers rather than old patients.

She gently rubbed her eyes as she opened the patients door entering a private room with a view. The man was in bed and awake reading a novel. Lily forced a gentle smile his way before noticing the guards in the seat and the cuff on his wrist. He looked up from his glasses and smiled warmly towards her.

"Hello, Dr. Tennyson" He greeted her politely before sitting up and placing his book down.

"Good evening, Mr. Reynalds" Lily returned a sten greeting before she flicked her glasses on and opened his file.

"...Shot-gun wound to the pelvic region, broken nose and fractured cheekbone. You have totaled quiet the number of wounds" Lily remarked in a tired voice. He forced another gentle smile her way before he scratched his grey beard.

"Nothin' some pain killers and sleep wont cure" He mumbled jokingly.

Lily removed her glasses before closing the file.

"Well, humor's always a good sign" Lily looked over to a bedside table where a picture sat of him and another woman. She also had grey hair, with emerald eyes covered by squared glasses and a stern jaw-line. She seemed gentle and warm. Someone you could trust.

"...My wife; Mary" The man noticed the older woman's stare towards the picture.

"I'm sorry" Lily shook her head returning back to reality.

He grabbed the frame with his hand and showed her the picture. "We've been married for...oh, 47 glorious years" He chuckled lightly. Lily snickered before looking over to his cuffed hand. He, again, noticed her curious gaze.

"Oh, that, don't worry about that. I'll be off in a few hours. My house and barn had been swept up in a forest fire. Destroyed all my property, ya know, Mary's clean' up the place. but-"

"She was by your side when the first attendants arrived?" Lily asked interrupting the man. He snickered lightly, like it was a joke.

"...Yes she was. Less than a minute after the intruders had attacked and robbed me. Bloody bastards"

Lily's eyes lit up concerned. "I'm so sorry" She took a sharp breath not even able to imagine being attacked and beaten before everything Frank and her had worked for burnt to the ground in front of them.

"It's alright" He chuckled trying to stay positive. "..Just...troubled, troubled kids"

Lily nodded. "Teenagers" She blamed them before placing his file on the end of his bed.

He placed the picture back on the nightstand before asking her a simple, one worded question. "...Kids?" He asked curiously.

Lily smiled chuckling lightly as she shook her head. "I have two wonderful teenagers"

"Ah, I see. What are their names"

"My oldest; Ken is 21 and my youngest; Gwen who's just turned 16 a month ago"

He smiled. "Gwen Tennyson. Now, that's a familiar name"

Lily played with her ring avoiding eye contact with the man.

"Her cousin's Ben Tennyson or Ben 10"

His eyes lit up even brighter. You could've swore he was drooling right now.

"...Famous family" He wiped his mouth. Lily smiled finally looking up at the man. She wasn't really entertained by the fact that her family was famous for their alien-family-heritage and hero work. Lily would've easily settled for her family being famous for their academic nature.

"Yes, I'm very proud" Lily tried to remove the sarcastic tone in her voice. She wasn't happy about the whole alien thing at all. She didn't like her in-laws very much but she loved Frank and family is the most important thing in the world, so she made every effort possible to show how much she cared. She may of also been a little unhappy about her only daughter not taking after her side of the family. That really hurt her, despite her daughter looking almost exactly like her when she was a teenager. God, if Gwen didn't have green eyes, then she they could've been identical twins. But then, maybe that was just Gwen's Antodyte inheritance falling through, creating a body that matched herself instead of her own identity.

Ben and Gwen were born at the same time, Ben had his mother's stunning emerald eyes and Gwen had blue...well, until the two were forced to spend time together, like birthdays, Christmas's etc. Yes, and maybe sometimes, Lily would have to leave Gwen at her aunt and uncle's house so she and her husband could work.

But it was only sometimes, okay maybe a few times...or a few hundred thousand times. But it all stopped when Saundra had decided to set up the spare bedroom in her house for the redhead to be her 'other' room. It was only then that Lily had realized her mistake and by that stage it was a little too late. Because by that stage, her daughter was already 15 years old.

God, she hated herself for it. Every stupid Karate match, every athletic and school tournament, Saundra had taken her only daughter to and from because she was too busy working. But she was a doctor. And doctor's work tireless hours.

That's when her eyes changed, but Lily was a doctor and she didn't know at the time that Antodyte had no DNA. Instead she had just placed it down to her daughter's eye colour changes as the result of a constant process of pigment creation and destruction. But that wasn't why. It was because the girl had bonded with her cousin's family more than her own.

_Why couldn't she of married into a normal family and had normal children with a normal husband and normal in-laws. _

She was taken back by her smart-phone going off indicating that her husband needed something. She sighed apologizing to the man before leaving the room.

* * *

Ben's POV

Usually Ben would be bored to death studying and doing homework but his cousin made it better, fun actually; for the first time.

"...see the X equals..."

Ben drifted off staring at the girl. He couldn't stop staring into her beautiful green eyes and flawless features...well other than the busted lip and a partly bruised face but she still looked so beautiful. So perfect so...she's staring at you.

Damnit.

Ben's eyes lit up as his cousin called out to him trying to grab his attention. She looked pissed for not paying any attention to what he was teaching him.

Cue her lecture.

"Ben, this is important you need to..."

God she looks so hot when she's angry. Her frown plastered on her slightly red lips with her eye-brows narrowed into an angry glare.

"Ben? Ben? Are you even listening to m-"

"The answers 36" He mumbled interrupting her small tantrum and gazing into her vibrant eyes. She was taken back; her features tense.

"W-what? How did you?"

Ben stared down at the page to see her blank page covered in large series of formulas. He simply removed the pencil from her and, where an equals sign was scribbled in pencil, he wrote the answer.

She removed her glasses and arched her eyebrow. She was smart but even she would need a calculator to figure that out.

"There. See. No big deal" He dropped the pencil down finally finishing their two hour session of maths.

'Bout time.' Ben thought to himself as he watched his twin cousin place a hand to her forehead and breathe out angrily. He didn't understand why she was so mad. By all she knew, he had been patiently waiting for her to finish all his homework. At least it was done.

"I swear Ben; you're really not living up to your potential" Gwen groaned all her hard work explaining to him one question for 20 minutes.

Ben just smiled, snickering lightly at her outburst.

"Well, you helped me; maybe I should do you a favor" He ran his fingers up her arm hinting to her. Gwen snapped, slapping his hand away.

"Ben, your mum's in the house" She whispered back harshly. Ben looked behind him to see his mum in the kitchen chopping up a zucchini.

"Hey, Mum. Can I have a raspberry and blueberry smoothie?" Ben asked. His mother looked up noticing the skinny girl packing away her books.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ben, I think we ran out of raspberries last night. I'll have to go to the shops" Saundra came out.

"Please mum" Ben begged. Saundra noticed the bruising on his face and his broken complexion. Saundra sighed giving in. "Okay, Ben" She picked up her handbag and keys.

"I'll be back in 20 minutes" She kissed Ben on the cheek before walking out the front door. Ben smiled gleefully towards his cousin. She smirked as he took her hand leading her towards his bedroom.

* * *

Frank's POV

Frank sighed placing his phone down and removing his glasses. After a recent, daily talk with his wife about whether or not Kevin should date their 'little girl', Lily had finally agreed to the fact in order to distract the girl's temporary affiliation with her cousin. However, it wasn't his wife's first choice. No, no that had to be Gwen's first ever boyfriend; Cooper Daniels, who, despite Frank's opinion; would be a much more suitable match to their daughter than the rebellious, bad-boy; Kevin Levin.

Frank laid back in his chair as he clutched an ice-cold beer in his hands and continued to watch the game. He had gotten off a little earlier from working on a court case then he expected. The cases seem to go quicker when the guy pleads guilty and, unfortunately for Frank, his defendant pleaded guilty despite the fact that he was one of the best lawyers in Bellwood and had a great case set up too.

So, you could say Frank wasn't in the best of moods today, yet, he forced a calm tone to his newly found guest who had only walked in a couple of minutes ago asking about a certain redhead.

"I'm sorry Kevin, Gwen's not going to be home for another hour but you are more then welcome to stay if you you'd like" Frank rubbed his tired, weary eyes before turning back to the t-v and turning up the hockey game.

The dark-haired boy merely forced a small smile and nodded before leaning back on the chair and placing the bundle of yellow roses in his lap gently.

"No problem, Mr. T. Since you've showed me the sport, I've been eager to watch the game all week anyway" Kevin sucked up to the older man.

Frank smiled happy that someone had found an interest in his own interests.

* * *

Long chapter and it took me a while to write this one. Like a long while. You can kind of guess what happens next but please review guys I really do appreciate it.

So, with that, a special thank you to:

trepidon: I'm glad you like my story and I will be finishing this off so it will be complete. I'm rather set on completing it.

He23t: Gwen's probably one of the strongest characters in this story as you'll find out in the next few chapter.

The Book of Eli: Gwen ends up with Ben and it's a really happy ending.

midnightscar17: I write dark Bwen fanfic's all the time. Have you read my 'Love in Evil' story- Ben's a dictator. Gwen's parents have an extremely authoritarian parenting style where Gwen doesn't get any choice in her life whereas Ben's parents are a mix of permissive and authoritative. Kevin is a psychopath in this, after Gwen breaks up with him. Psychopaths tend to be quite charming and Kevin is charming Frank but Lily's not buying it (you'll find out in later chapters).

car54: Thank you for liking my chapter and I'm glad that I haven't misplaced the characters personalities...too much. Maybe Frank and Lily's a bit.

Midnight Nightmere: I'm glad you understand the parents side of the story. I was hard to put it through but when you see from the parents perspective, they really do try to take as much patience with Gwen as they can forfeit.


	8. Chapter 8

Before I begin, this chapter took like ages and ages to write so it took a while to come out. It's about 8,000 words so please leave a review at the end.

* * *

Ben's Room

He pushed her onto the bed before ripping off his t-shirt and throwing it on the ground next to a Mr. Smoothies spilled drink. He leaned down, with haste, kissing her lips and sliding his hands under her sweater to unbutton her blouse. She pulled her sweater up over her head before she grabbed his jeans attempting to pull them down immediately as Ben tried to remove her shirt. She kissed his lips pulling him down so she could be on top.

He stared up at her perfect form, skin clear but laced in a few battle scars. Ben gently grabbed her shoulder, touching the deep, seared scaring that rested on her shoulder where she had been grabbed and burned by a fiery touch. He then turned his attention to slightly down her arm noticing the keloid scars on her arm. One healed, the other almost healed; still caused by trauma.

He touched the scarring, tickling her skin. It felt so strange under his touch but he couldn't help it. He wanted her to know he cared about her; that he loved her; that he accepted her, scars and all. She flinched slightly and grabbed his hand pushing it down ruining the mood. Did he really not wanting him taking care of her? He stared towards her face concerned before he noticed the look. Her eyes closed as she turned away from him ashamed.

"I've never seen those scars before" He mumbled trying to capture her attention. He needed to know if they were from the fights over the years or something else; someone else.

"...Kevin!..." Gwen mumbled gently scratching the now itching burn and scared marking on her shoulder and arms.

"...When he turned into a monster he tried to absorb my energy..." She slumped wincing her eyes like she was recalling a horrible memory. "...God, it was so painful..." She mumbled her bottom lip quivering. Ben's eyes widened. Even the memory was painful.

He leaned up capturing her lips and kissing her so tenderly. She was taken back, gasping as he took her breath away before she relaxed, leaning down so he could rest his head on his pillow.

He gently pulled away from her, touching her face and caressing her cheek.

She stared down into his identical green eyes noticing the blackened, sore eyes and busted lip. Her lips pursed as she thought about what had happened. Did an alien attack him?

"Ben, what really happened to your face?" Gwen brushed her hand against his cheek noticing the swelling on the gashed eyebrow. He sighed not wanting to ruin the mood of their romantic 15 minutes together but even he was a little too proud of this fight.

"A kid at school kept talking about this girl" He sat up leaning his back against the wall as she watched her face looking for any signs of annoyance or anger. "...He was being mean, like degrading her and he kept saying how she banged her in her parents bed and that she was begging him" His eyes burned into her's so deeply that she had to look away for a second thinking as he attempted to justify himself before the 'but'.

"I confronted him and things got...a little physical" He itched the back of his neck. Gwen's eyes lit up. "You had a fight at school over a girl, Ben you could've got expelled" She complained but Ben didn't care. Too be honest, he was proud of what he did. He stood up for something that he believed in and that was her. He believed in her and nothing else mattered.

"The girl meant a lot to me. You'd do the same" The tension in her shoulders soon relaxed as she thought about his words. She probably wouldn't. School meant way too much to her and if she got expelled, she was pretty sure the earth would shatter and life on earth would be no longer existent. I mean, it's that or she'd get disowned.

"Who was the girl anyway? Was it Julie?" Gwen asked curiously. Ben sighed watching the time tick by. His mother would be home soon and he hadn't even unhooked her bra.

He reached up trying to snake his hands up to the hem of the material trying to unhook it but she slapped his wrist away.

"Does she know?"

"No, I kept it a secret" He tried again but all he received was a pissed off look from the girl.

"You haven't told Julie about us?" There was a flicker of light storming in iris's at his words stabbing her ear drums. Ben's eyes lit up in fear. He immediately tried to sit up and defend himself but her eyes burned with pain with her teeth clenched and gritted trying not to punch his lights out so fast.

"I-I...am. I just haven't gotten around to it yet and..."

He could see the hurt in her eyes.

He sighed, giving up the excuses.

"I'll do it tonight but I'll do it right. I'll sit her down and explain to her; she at least deserves that"

A small smile came to Gwen's lips before she leaned in and kissed him on the cheeks. He instantly blushed.

"Was that so hard?" Gwen snickered seeing his reaction. Ben just leaned back, placing his arms behind his head before staring at the beauty in front of him.

"So, can we...you know" He hinted to her. Gwen rolled her eyes throwing a pillow at him before she straightened her back from hunching over her boyfriend.

"Not yet" She stared towards his bruised ribs. Ben pouted.

"...Your ribs are busted" She placed her hand against his side. He winced his eyes before he noticed her eyes begin to glow. Ben gritted his teeth as he felt pain penetrate his ribs. A small vibration touched his skin where her hand laid; it soothed the movement of her powers, slowly fixing his broken ribs. Before he knew it, she was finished. Slumping forward, hair dripping with sweat as she closed her eyes and grabbed hold of the desk trying to stop herself from falling on top of him. He would've let her fall on him though. He would've snuggled up next to her, brush his fingers through her locks and tell her how much he loved and cared for her.

He reached up trying to touch her but she flinched away. He arched his eyebrow. "You okay; you look like you're about to vomit?" He asked gently. She swallowed the lump in her throat before she answered. "Fine, just...need something to eat" She winced her eyes. Ben could instantly tell that something was wrong. "How much energy does it take out of you?" He asked sitting up about to touch her hand. Gwen shook her head holding her forehead with one hand.

"A lot. When I use too much energy I become desperate...like, like..."

"...Self-preservation" Ben answered. Gwen stared down at him and sighed. "If I don't get any energy then my body just takes it and I can't do anything to stop it"

"...Just...instinct" Ben brushed her cheek before grabbing her hand. "Take it" Ben told her. Gwen stared up into his eyes like he was crazy. Did he know how much it hurt?

"Ben, I don't think-"

"Take it" He narrowed his eyes. He was serious. Dead serious. She sighed taking hold of his hand and closing her eyes. "You'll feel a small finch, just tell me when to stop. Okay?"

He nodded eyes watching her glowing closed ones before he felt a sharp prick in his hand. He winced his eyes as he felt something begin to crawl up his arm, scratching at his heart and pulling it away.

"Ah," Ben yelped in pain, pulling away immediately. Gwen flinched, opening her eyes and staring into his scared ones. Gwen sighed closing her eyes. "I'm sorry" She mumbled removing herself from him. Ben stared over to her. The guilt was eating her up inside and it was his fault. "Gwen, wait" He grabbed her hand.

"...I shouldn't of insisted but you should rest" He begged her, wanting her to stay. Gwen could see the guilt in his eyes. She didn't need to bother putting up a fight. Somewhere between the blur of exhaustion and the love she felt for him just made her feel...weightless.

Gwen breathed out laying down next to him. He smiled wrapping his arms around her as to pull her closer to his chest. He kissed her lips as she leaned her head against him and closed her eyes cuddling him.

He began kissing down her jaw-line towards her neck being careful as to leave no marks. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sound of his lover moaning at his every movement.

On the inside, he was smiling. There was no better feeling in the world as to the satisfaction he was getting from her. He guided his hands towards her waist, holding the hemline of her panties egar to slip them off. He took a quick glance towards her face looking for a gentle nod of her head to indicate that he was allowed to proceed.

Instead, he saw her eyes closed, he lips slightly a gap and her breathing slow and gentle, as if she were almost asleep. Ben sighed resting his forehead on top of her stomach knowing that she wasn't about to wake up anytime soon. He just wished he could have sometime alone with her, just them.

No exhaustion, no tiredness, no parents or ex-boyfriend ruining their relationship. Ben took another glance back up and her and watched her relaxed features.

He sighed. She was at least comfortable enough, with him, to fall asleep and not have to worry about being pestered or attacked or threatened. Unlike Kevin, going into full meltdown and abducting her out of a hospital bed.

At least Ben had standards, and a moral sense to know what she wanted was best for both of them. He wanted to have her, right then, right there. She wanted to drift off into a soft slumber and forget all about her problems. He was wide awake enough to run 10 miles...

._.Hmmm..._.

...Maybe because her energy was flowing through him right now and she had practically drained herself just to make sure he wasn't hurt.

He touched her hair, brushing a lock behind her ear as she moaned feeling closer and closer to sleep. Ben sighed, he wasn't going to get what he wanted, especially with his mother about 7 minutes away. He waited a few minutes until he knew she was dead asleep before moving off.

_Temptation could wait. _

_She knew what was best. _

* * *

Gwen immediately felt her shoulder being shaken, awakening her from her deep slumber. She had no idea where she was right now or how she had wound up in such a soft bed.

"Gwenny!" Saundra gently sat down beside the redheaded youth as Gwen breathed out pulling her upper body up to lean against the wall.

The last thing she remembered was having sex with...Ben. Her eyes widened instantly as she quickly grabbed the sheets forcing them up to her chest. The blonde haired woman arched her eyebrow, staring at the girl intently, wondering why she was acting so strange. Gwen gulped feeling her cheeks turn red from embarrassment. She felt so stupid right now.

"Aunt Saundra, I can explain. I-" She cut herself off when she looked down at herself noticing her white blouse clutching her body. Ben, he must've dressed her when she passed out. Few. Gwen breathed out not noticing that she had been holding her breath this entire time. She was lucky but...then where was Ben?

She turned to her aunt, eyes widened with confusion and somewhat fear.

"W-where's Be-" Gwen was cut off by her aunt's words knowing exactly what the girl was to ask. "He's in the next room playing on his play-station. Did you heal his wounds, he's looking a lot better?"

Gwen was speechless but nodded. It was a power the redhead was proud of, though it zapped her energy to unconscious lengths. She rubbed her eyes gently before straightening herself wondering what her aunt needed. It was already 3o'clock and she knew her mother would be knocking on their door in an hour ready to pick the girl up and take her back to her grounded post; away from her lover.

"...I had to skip yoga today, so I was wondering if you wanted to do some meditation practice with me?"

Gwen's ears peaked up. It was something that her and her aunt practiced often, when she was around. It was like bonding time in a way, at least once a week. She could tell that Saundra really enjoyed it, she always spoke of everything being connected and other spiritual stuff which Gwen didn't really believe. Saundra and her mother was opposite people.

Saundra was like a free spirit, believing in the good of the world and always wanting to relax and live a happy life whereas her mother was strict, serious, blunt and had very small beliefs based on statistics and evidence based research.

So, Gwen was always divided when her aunt would say such free-spirited ideologies about life and the world they lived in. As much as Gwen liked to hear some of it, she was still the off-spring of her mother and some things were hard to listen too without a logical argument and she would feel the need to point it out. Not in a superiority way or anything, her aunt had several degrees in dietetics and nutrition, so she was very intelligent...and nice, and sweet, and loving.

She would never bite back at Gwen for arguing, thinking it was important for the girl to be free-spirited and speak her own mind.

She truly would've made a better Antodyte then Gwen would have, though. Where Gwen didn't have as much belief in man-kind's salvation then Saundra did, Gwen was still the powerful energy-being connected to every living creature on this entire planet and Saundra was a small, feeble human compared to her.

Her mother-in-law was right; _human beings are back-water creatures._

* * *

Her hair was scruffed and untidy as she walked to the front door of her sister-in-laws house ready to collect her redheaded daughter from the hippy-woman. Lily huffed as she took sip of her skinny flat-white coffee as she clutched her leather briefcase in her right hand. After a long day, all the woman wanted to do was sit down with a coffee and have a proper family night in, despite it being so long over-due- several months in fact due to her daughter's antics of ditching the tradition due to hero work.

Lily placed her briefcase and coffee down on the doorstep before tidying her hair and straightening her blouse. It was important to look professional, even around family.

She gently knocked on the door before quickly picking up her belongings and mentally preparing herself for Saundra's full on health mode about processed sugar in coffee, and Ben's consistent pestering about 'Hey, has a guy came in with a light-bulb up his ass yet?'.

And then, Gwen was always be there to counter everyone of Ben's stupid remarks just to save Lily the effort of having to explain the purpose of confidentiality.

The knob move and the door swung open. Lily was eye to eye with a ruffed up boy, with a bruised face and cut eyebrow. He had a frown on his face as he stared towards the woman who had knocked. Obviously he wasn't in the best of moods, looking like a savage dog about to rip her head off.

Still, it wasn't the worst, Lily had had to deal with, working in ER. She had dealt with the drunks and abuse, aggressive people that had come through. So, she wasn't about to let some boy intimidate her.

Lily took a sharp breathe in before speaking, her eyelids half closing.

"Hey Ben, is Gwenny with you?" She asked gently putting on her best acting skills. Ben's frown twitched into his signiture smirk as he moved away from the door allowing her entry. "Gwen's, in the lounge with my mum" He answered guiding her through.

"Why aren't you at school?"

"Animo tried to rob a bank. I had to deal with it and just decided to come back"

Lily frowned as his back was turned. He was obviously lying. As to knowing when she had seen school kids come into her office with similar injuries as to his. He had gotten into a fight with another teen at school.

She could only wonder what over but that was simple to answer. What would Ben be so protective of to cause a fight over.

Smoothies...maybe, but family. She stared towards her daughter meditating next to her sister-in-law.

Family. Yes, Ben was over-protective of his family. Especially Gwen for that matter. So a school boy made an accusation towards Ben or said something about his cousin that drove him over to edge.

God, she would've made a great detective. Lily placed her briefcase down before gently grabbing her daughter's shoulder and waking her up. Gwen groaned before waking, enjoying the serenity of the universe. She looked up expecting it to be Ben, ready to ask her another question, but, instead she found her mother with a coffee in her hand and a gentle smile on her face. "Mum? Hey!" She smiled back, surprised her mother had made it off work early to pick her up. She gently move u giving her mother a hug before asking how her day was and Lily would always reply the same way.

_'Same old; same old'_

Saundra rolled her eyes to herself quietly obviously not wanting to be interrupted by the woman. She was relaxed and peaceful 5 minutes ago and now she would have to deal with the woman's constant bickering about work and 'how a family should be...formally'.

Lily had a disturbed and un-loved childhood. Saundra could tell, well, at least that's what sounded the most logical in Saundra's case.

"Hello Lily, we were just meditating. You should join us?" Saundra politely asked raising her hand to a place next to her and her daughter. Lily tried to stop herself from rolling her eyes. She had tried yoga and meditation once-and hated every second of it. She found it uncomfortable and just a waste of time.

"I can't; I have to get Gwenny home. It's family night"

Gwen arched her eyebrow. "Family night. We haven't done that in years" Gwen crossed her arms wondering what the catch was. They haven't actually had a family night since Ken was in the house so a family night now could only mean that-

"Your brother's home for the weekend" Lily responded before taking a sip of her coffee. "And your father's making dinner" She mumbled rolling her eyes to the fact that he couldn't cook. Gwen sighed before looking over to her aunt. "But thank you for the offer, Saundra. Gwen what do you say?" Lily nudged the girl.

"Thanks for taking care of me, Aunt Saundra" Gwen hugged the woman. She hugged back so tightly. Gwen didn't want to leave her embrace but she had too. Her mother would get angry if she kept holding on and then pester her later about it.

So, she let go.

* * *

Lily drove slowly down the street with her daughter beside her, resting peacefully with her eyes hazed and staring out into the afternoon sun. Saundra's words had hit her like a blow to the face. She crinkled her nose, a small pain welling up behind it. She didn't understand why?

Lily had always felt guilty about her daughter; the alien; the scholar; the heavenly child, who always strived to please her parents.

She knew her daughter tried endlessly to impress them. Her daughter always trying constantly to gain their love and affection in whatever way she could. Heck, she hid her powers from them for years because she was afraid of how they would react. If she could guess, her daughter would battle 10,000 monsters, sprint towards the ends of the earth to retrieve a dandilion and return all the way back home just to receive a pat on the head from her folks. Yes, she would do anything to do right by her family, even if it didn't have to be that way.

So, Lily had to wonder about Gwen. If she made just one slip up...I mean just one big slip up, did she really think that Frank and her would kick her out, remove her from their will and walk around like 'what daughter? we never had a daughter?.' A terrifying fact of being disowned, of being forgotten. The black sheep of the family.

_Unconditional love and affection._

_It came with a price._

God, Lily's heart ached with pain right now. She removed her left hand from the wheel and gently rubbed her chest.

Despite Gwen's haze of exhaustion, she was still curious to turn towards her mother and make sure that she was alright. Lily didn't have to ask, she could see by her daughter's worried gaze, that she was worried. She didn't need to bother her daughter, or cause her anymore stress than she was going through right now.

"How was...Saundra?" Lily gently asked placing her hand back onto the steering wheel and avoiding any eye contact. Gwen's gaze never steered away from the older woman. "She was great. She's making a new superfood smoothie. It's not that bad after the fifth glass" Gwen made a small joke but didn't smile. Her features dead serious with her lips pursed and eyebrow raised.

"How was work?" She quietly mumbled back like the question was for her ears only. Lily frowned. "Same old. I had a few new patients in ER today. One teenager fell off the top floor of his apartment taking a photo of himself hanging off the building. Can you believe that? All for one measily photo?" Lily made a quick glance towards her daughter whose eyes were still set on her.

Gwen simply shrugged, instead of agreeing like she normally would have she just continued to watch. "Depends on how meaningful the thing is to the person"

Lily took a breath out. "It's still stup-"

Lily was taken back by two familiar cars up on the drive. "Is that your brother's car?" Lily asked Gwen. She turned her head to see the rusted down car. Gwen smiled. He was home.

_Finally. _

Gwen was about to jump out of the car when her mother pulled back to the house. She hadn't seen her brother for a few months now. They hadn't of really gotten along before Gwen confessed her powers to him due to the age difference but now, now that he knew what she was; what she is; they haven't been more closer.

"Gwen stop!" Her mother grabbed her shoulder stopping her from leaving the vehicle. Gwen immediately arched her eyebrow wondering what could possibly be the reason for stopping her.

Instead of giving any reasonable, logical explanation her mother just sighed and told her to wait in the car. The youth grumbled, releasing her grip on the door handle and crossing her arms.

Lily watched, making sure her daughter didn't leave before she exited and made her way to the front door where screaming couldn't be heard. She groaned to herself, feeling a headache come on from her husbands and son's constant bickering between the two. She opened the door, closing it behind her as to make sure her daughter wouldn't come through and hear them argue. She was at least good to her in that sense. No child should have to witness their parents fighting. Unlike her. Lily bared the burden of listening to her parents argue every weekend when she was young and it hurt her...gravely.

"Frank! Ken! STOP!" Lily crossed her arms stopping the two men before they started throwing punches.

"HE STARTED IT" Ken pointed towards Frank. Frank just grumbled, having enough of the argument.

"Every week you two do this. What could it possibly be this time" Lily rolled her eyes in distaste.

Ken took a glance towards his father before looking back over to his mother. He gritted his teeth in hatred. "Dad, invited some guy in" Ken started.

Lily arched her eyebrow. "Is that it?" She asked wondering why she even bothered asking in the first place.

"No! I caught him in Gwen's room; he was going through her stuff" Ken answered. Lily's eyes widened.

She quietened. "What 'stuff?'" She asked worried.

Ken looked embarrassed. He shuffled his feet as he put his hands in his pockets not wanting to admit the next part.

"...Her underwear" He mumbled.

"...He was sniffing it"

"...Like the freak he is" Ken gritted his teeth in anger.

"...AND DAD INVITED HIM IN. HE DIDN'T BELIEVE ME. THAT PSYCHOPATH WAS TOUCHING MY SISTER'S STUFF AND HE DIDN'T BEAT HIS ASS"

"Ken don't swear" Lily chirped in before taking a gander over to her husband. He looked just as stubborn as her son. Obviously, Frank didn't believe him at first but then, why would Ken make it up. If their was one thing he cared about it was his sister.

She reasoned that he was telling the truth, but he still had to stop the two men from taring each other's heads off and the only way to do that was too get them away from each other.

"Ken, I need to talk to your father"

He gritted his teeth, taking once last glance towards the man before grabbing his keys off the side and leaving, muttering curse words under his breathe.

Lily sighed thinking about who had the biggest crush on her daughter. Her thoughts dragged her back to Ben. He was beaten up when she saw him and he did have a massive crush on Gwen. But no, it couldn't of been Ben. It's not like Ben to do something so...creepy.

_So who else, Kevin?_

Didn't Gwen break up with the guy recently. It made more sense. Her husband had been spending more time with him lately. Maybe, the only boy he would let into the house.

"Why was Kevin in her room anyway?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "He told me he left his Plumber badge over last week, when they were still going out and I was watching the game. He wasn't gone too long anyway, I really just thought he went to grab it. I mean, he returned with it"

Lily's eyes half closed.

"Well, that's just great. Our daughter officially has a creepy, ex-con as a stalker; I hope you're happy, Frank"

"It's not my fault"

Lily breathed out angrily. "That ex-con shouldn't of been here in the first place. I told you he was trouble"

"I know, and at this moment so is Ken" Frank narrowed his eyes staring out the window noticing Ken outside on his green lawn talking to a smaller fiery redhead. They were laughing and smiling and giggling and...and happy.

Frank sighed. "I'm sorry it won't happen again" He gently apologised to his wife. Lily turned in the direction her husband was facing. She saw the two conversing. An odd sight for the brother and sister considering a 7 year age difference. He remembered the fuss he kicked up when Gwen was first born and she got all the attention. She remembered all the tantrum's faced and all nights he resented his 'perfect' sister.

"You know he's probably the one getting Gwen off track"

Lily sighed. "It doesn't matter right now. Let's just try be a family today, alright. You make the dinner; I'll ask Ken to go grab some movies. I'm going to take Gwen to the shops to pick up some junk food and a board game" Lily smiled thinking about later tonight. It was going to great.

"Fine" Frank sighed.

"Good. Now, I'll see you tonight" She kissed his cheek before moving to the front door, seeing her two children. She made a move over to her daughter, calling her name before grabbing her hand.

"Ken, can you go help your father, try to get along. Oh and pick up some movies. MA 15+ highest. Your sisters too young to watch the R rated ones" Lily stated earning a quick and pitiful complain from her daughter.

"Gwenny, come on" Lily grabbed her daughter's hand. Gwen flinched before staring over to her brother not wanting to leave.

_They were finally bonding. _

* * *

Natily paced around the small pet shop slowly thinking back to her husbands arguing. She sighed breathing out having enough of the two boys in the family for today. Yes, she had already completed her grocery shopping and was just trying to kill time so she wouldn't have to go back into the house and listen to the two men bicker. It really did become tedious after a while and she really didn't need to put up with it right now and Gwen had insisted on stopping by the pet-shop, unable to take her gaze off some 10 week old, tabby kittens.

She sighed, rolling the shopping around the isle taking in some exotic animals such as the snakes and other reptiles Lily wasn't keen on calling 'pets'.

In her periphery, she could see her teenage daughter laughing and chuckling as she kneeled down in front of one of the cat pens. Lily had to wonder what was so amusing so she calmly strolled up to the glass and noticed a pink ball of light in the medium cage the kitten's were batting round. Gwen's eyes were glowing as she smiled and giggled to herself. Lily had to fess; it was impressive.

She took her hands away from the trolley and walked over to the girl quietly, as if not to stop her from using her powers. Lily bent down beside her and watched her use her powers. In an instant, her powers flickered off and she was left staring at her mother in agony.

"I'm sorry" She mumbled looking away from her. Lily was hurt by her words. It felt like she had been punched in the face. She felt terrible for making her daughter feel like a monster. She had to do something. Lily sighed placing a hand on her back. "It's very impressive" She forced a genuine smile. Gwen read through it but still forced a smile before turning back to the kittens, noticing a small black and white one with bright green eyes. Lily watched her daughter's gaze like she was already in love with it. She wanted her daughter to know she cared about her more than anything.

"Which ones your favourite?" She asked gently towards the green eyed-red head. Gwen shrugged before pointing to the one in the back. "That one I guess. She's kinda cute" She smiled watching as it bit the other cats ear. Lily smirked before calling one of the staff over to unlock the cage. Gwen's eyes bulged as the kitten was placed into her arms in less than a second.

"I-I...can't" Gwen tried to return it immediately knowing if she held it too long she'd grow to attached to it.

Lily just smiled gently.

"You're allowed to hold him, Gwen"

"But dad said-"

"I know your what your father said" She sighed before turning back to the staff member. She zipped her lip, instantly, no longer in any mood to upset her mother. Instead, she turned all her attention to the little kitten in her arms. She chuckled and giggled as it meowed, looking for it's mother.

Lily turned back to the shop keeper, exstatic about her young daughter finally smiling.

"She looks happy. Do you own a pet?" The long haired brunette simply smiled, waiting for Lily to answer. She was too busy enjoying her daughter smiling and happy.

"No!" Natily mumbled before turning back to the shop assistant. "How much?"

* * *

"YOU BOUGHT HER A KITTEN!" Frank barked making the whole house shake as their argument continued for what seemed like forever. Lily narrowed her eyes not even attempting to go along with her husbands petty tantrum.

"Lower you voice" Lily breathed out, whispering harshly towards her husband. He ran a hand through his hair completely distraught at his wife's actions. How could she? How could she of done this.

"Gwen's in trouble, big time, and you go out and buy her a pet. She's not allowed a pet. She's obviously not responsible enough to even handle herself let alone another living being" Frank huffed thinking back to the times his daughter had walked into the home, fresh cuts lathering her arms and a trail of smoke coming off her flesh. A simple hello uttered with tired eyes closing as she collapsed to the floor, the door still left wide open.

"Frank, she needs it. She's been through a lot and I think it would be a good distraction for her"

"No, books are a good distraction for her" Frank neared the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"She needs to be taught a lesson, Lily, and if you're not teaching her then I am"

* * *

She sighed as she listened to the argument from up stairs. The house was big but the walls were hollow. Gwen could hear every word uttered by her parents. She wished she could just slam the door and hope to never of heard her father screaming towards her mother about a punishment. It hurt her ears to know that she would be punished later for getting a pet. Her parents had never really allowed them to have pets in the house. She recalled the most her brother ever got was a pet hamster and...if she recalled correctly, it only lasted for a week before it ran away.

Gwen heard the heavy footsteps making their way towards her room. She sighed knowing who it was. She gently pulled her knees up into her chest as she watched the kitten play with one of her running shoes, biting at the string and scratching the sides. Frank opened the door, finding the girl on the floor leaning against the side of her bed and staring the small cat as she played with her nail nervously. He sighed closing the door before running a hand through his hair. "You're going to make me get rid of him?" Gwen asked her voice barely audible but he heard every word and contemplated what to say.

"You know you're not allowed a pet"

Gwen didn't react back, instead she gently pulled the shoe over to her leg forcing the kitten to follow the string. Frank sighed sitting down on her chair and watching her avoid any form of eye contact with her.

"Gwen, I know it's not fair but you're being punished. You're grounded for god sake" He tried to reason with her.

She stared up into his eyes. Her father was almost taken back. He could see the absolute pain and agony threatening to spill over as her eyes shook and her lip quivered. Tears were threatening to spill over and he would be the cause of it all. He took a sharp breath in thinking about what to do.

He sighed.

"I can't deal with this right now. You can come with me tomorrow to take it back. Now, go brush your teeth. It's time for bed" He grabbed hold of the small animal on the floor before walking out of the room. Gwen winced her eyes closed as tears streamed down her cheeks.

* * *

Downstairs

Lily watched the man come down the stairs with the small animal in his hands. She breathed out angrily. She knew it was a moment of weakness for her to get it for the girl but she just felt so guilty. How could her husband not feel the same.

"...You could have let her keep him for the night" Lily muttered as he placed the kitten on the couch. Frank shook his head.

"Gwen needs to learn discipline; and the value of things. You can't just get anything you want just because you have rich parents"

Lily uncrossed her arms. "Frank, this isn't fair on her. I got her a pet so she wouldn't be interested in dating boys for a while. It's the perfect distraction" Lily tried to reason. Frank sighed sitting down next to the small animal and patting it.

"...It's a good idea, really would teach her some more responsibility" Frank mumbled, deciding the fact that his teenage daughter did have a hard time letting go of things. If he returned the animal then he wouldn't hear the end of it for as long as he lived. He would be 'that person' that denied their child a pet.

"She can have the cat. She'll be down in a few minutes anyway to argue all about it" He brushed it's fur loving the warm feeling of having a kitten in the house.

* * *

Gwen's room

Gwen wiped the tears from her face as she sat up from her bed, deciding it was high time to stop feeling sorry for herself. She had been good for 16 years of her life and had barely asked for anything. No, she deserved that pet and she was going to get him back.

Just as she was about to reach for the door, a tap on the window distracted her. She instantly took notice of the man crouched down with a bow of yellow roses in his hand, wearing more formal attire. She arched her eyebrow as he smiled towards her, happy to see her. She wished it was under better circumstance. Circumstances which she could deal with his constant bull-shit right now. Gwen tried to straighten up as to not show the guy any sudden disappointment at seeing him but it was hard. The frown was still apparent on her face as she grabbed hold of the lock, using her powers to cut the steel and open the window to let him in.

"Hey Gwen!" He smiled politely trying to crawl through. Gwen placed her hand up stopping him.

"Kevin, what are you doing here?" She asked not pleased in any way. He just simply smiled at her and extended his hand containing the flowers.

"I got these for you" He stated.

"Ah, thanks" She took hold of them, placing them on her desk before staring at him. Kevin could still see her red, swollen eyes still wet from crying.

"You okay?" He asked wanting to touch her soft, velvet hair and pull her into a cuddle just so he could feel her next to him. She sniffed, rubbing her eyes and nose before nodding.

"I'm fine," She whimpered obviously needing some space. He took a glance over to the window and smiling.

"Hey, there's a hamburger joint not far from here. I'm buying" He insisted. She stared down at her hands for a second then over to the door where her parents were probably still arguing about the whole ordeal. She couldn't bare to see them right now, it hurt her too much. No, she needed to get away, clear her head and the only person offering her a chance to just...get it away from it all for a few hours, was her ex-boyfriend.

She was still trying to stay friends with him, they really were still a team, as awkward as it was. So, she needed to make an effort anyway. Like hitting two birds with one stone.

"Yeah, okay" She mumbled staring into his onyx eyes knowing he couldn't be any happier.

* * *

Gwen walked down the street, hands in her pockets and jacket covering her shoulders as she strolled with Kevin chatting about his new addition to his car. He had finally made it submersible...as far as Gwen new. She was usually a good listener but tonight her head was a muddle; with Ben, Kenny and her parents.

God, she just wanted to crawl back into her warm bed and get this day over with. She closed her eyes rubbing her temple to stop the continuous headache that had been pounding away at her head like a drum. It was painful to listen to.

"..._Gwe...Gweennn...Gwennnn...GWEN!" _

_"_Huh!" She jumped as something touched her shoulder gently. She quickly turned to Kevin his eyes lit up in great concern. "You okay?" He asked gently.

She yawned staggering in her footsteps as she walked past an open alleyway. Kevin stopped in his tracks before grabbing her arm.

"Kevin, I'm fine; Really" She emphasized. "...It's just been a long day and I'm drained; I need to go home and rest" She breathed out tiredly as she removed her arm from him. He took a quick glance into the darkened alleyway and stared towards a nearby dumpster. The plan was ready all he had to do now was get the girl to walk a few meters and it would all be over. He would be the hero; not Tennyson...God, he hated him.

"You don't look well. You need to sit down for a minute" He grabbed the hunched over girls over trying to lead her to sit down on the dumpster covered by the walls shadows. Gwen closed her eyes trying to remove herself from him but he was a lot more stronger. He moved her over into the darkness and forced her to sit down onto the bin. The redhead hunched over rubbing her temples before trying to stand up. "Kevin, I'm sorry but I need to go home. Now!" She shoved him away. He took another glance into the shadows noticing a foot step from the shadows. Gwen had not noticed it yet. Kevin smiled. He only had to keep her their for another few seconds and he would be the hero.

Laughter resounded from the walls. Kevin smiled happily to himself no longer able to hide his joy. Her eyes slowly opened to see the clown stepping out from the shadows carrying a very large hammer. Gwen's whole body stiffened. Her breathing staggered. Was she scared?

"Zombozo!" Gwen arched her eyebrow as she removed herself from the bin and stared towards him. "Well, well, well. Look what we've got here boys" He laughed histerically as he held a rather large hammer out ready to pound the two hero's. Gwen took a sharp breath in not in any mood to deal with this right now.

"Turn around Zombie man or we'll pound you into the ground" Kevin tried to sound genuine as he absorbed the ground.

The villian laughed at Kevin's bad acting skills. "Get 'em boys" He shouted. They instantly leaped into action, but were cut down in an instant as Gwen waved her arm. They fell to the ground, neither one knowing what had just hit them. A large wave of energy, smashing the four of them into the wall of the alleyway, rendering them unconscious.

Kevin was shocked.

He quickly turned to see the girl already across the road and walking down the street. He was stunned. She was powerful. Even when beaten and exhausted, she was powerful.

He should have thought this plan through more. He should have figured it out.

Damnit.

He raced for it, running towards her as fast as he could just to reach her. But as she soon as she did, she turned. Her expression from once, exhausted and tired, to now a contempt and distant face. She was unimpressed.

"Kevin, it was a mistake to go out tonight. I should be home with my folks, trying to make it up to them. I'm sorry" She quietly said as he could his breathe back.

"Kevin, I don't love you" He felt like a bullet had just pierced his heart then. Like some part of him had just died inside. She couldn't be serious?

Of course she LOVED HIM. How could she not? He was her whole world. She bled for him. Lived for him; breathed for him. And now, now she has the audacity to just turn around and say she doesn't love him. Like she never loved him. Like she was afraid of him and he was going to hurt her?

He would never hurt her.

"...I understand if you're mad, so you don't have to give me a lift home. I'll give Ben a call" The last part was quiet. Like she was talking to herself. She placed her hand in her pocket digging around for her phone.

Kevin tried to straighten himself. All air back in his lungs. There was no way he was letting her go. No, not this time. Not to let her, go to her cousin and get fucked senseless by him. No, it was not happening. It's not supposed to be this way. He should be the one holding her in his arms; NOT HIM.

Time seemed to slow down in that moment as she turned away; her phone getting caught in the hem of her pocket vibrating. His hands clenched into fists and his gritted in anger.

She didn't see it coming. How could she? It was less than a second. Less than one second of being distracted by her phone going off.

His arm swung back before falling forward landing straight into her cheek bone. She collapsed to the ground instantly, feeling like she had been hit by a freight train. Her head hit the concrete with a loud thud rendering her to the point of unconsciousness.

Kevin wished he could take it back. It was a moment of weakness. Just, ..._he didn't mean it. _

_Oh god. _

He ran his hands through his hair as he stared down at the blood escaping a slight crack on her forehead.

_No! No! _

_This can't be happening!_

"_Oh Shi..."_

Everything faded into black as she closed her eyes, drifting last thing she remembered was black shoes pounding against the pavement in order to get away.


	9. Chapter 9

"It's me; not you" Ben stated as he sat at his desk chair, watching as the girl in front of him curled and cried into her hands. "I'm so sorry, Julie. Really!"

He could see the pain in her eyes as she welped. He felt horrible. He really thought this would go better to be honest. He felt like he had been kicked in his pride as he watched her break into tears. Ben Ten was a lady's man.

"Are you cheating on me?" She asked, head quickly snapping round and expression turning to anger. Ben was taken back. He hadn't expected a rollercoaster of emotions just yet from her.

"What? No! I mean-" He itched the back of his neck thinking about what to say to her. "It's complicated..." He stated thinking back to his love affair with his cousin. He couldn't imagine how she had talked big-bad Kevin Levin down from destroying the whole entire universe after he found out about them. So why was he having so much trouble breaking up with a girl who had no powers at all.

"complicated?" She arched her eyebrow, tears still staining her cheeks. "So you are cheating on me" She gritted her teeth in anger. "Who is it? Is it that Kai Green? I saw you talking to her last week and-"

"No, it's not her; I told you it's complicated"

Julie huffed. "How complicat-"

"It's Gwen" Ben stated in all seriousness, his expression turning blank.

She was shocked, not knowing how to truely react to this new information. "Your cousin" She whispered, barely audible. Ben nodded turning away. "I care a lot about her and I always have. I'm sorry Julie; I understand if you hate me" He mumbled. She was star-struck for a second before clasping her hands into her thighs. "I'm not angry" She mumbled. Ben looked up at her. "What?" He stared at her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I kinda knew you two were always going to be together. You were always hanging around each other, having your own secrets and just...really close" She mumbled.

"Because we're cousins. She's my bestfriend" His words stung. Julie closed her eyes.

"No, you guys were closer than family. You were always together...always. Like you were made for each other, destined to be together"

"Julie, I'm sorry"

"I'm not mad. I'm just glad it's her than Kai" She mumbled. Ben eyes turned soft. "I know Gwen loves you back. She would never hurt you" She finally turned to him staring him in the eyes.

"I just don't want you to hurt her. The same way you hurt me" Julie stated. Ben gulped, thinking about what she had just said. Hurt Gwen? He would never hurt her; he loved her.

"I-I won't Julie. I promise" He mumbled.

"I'll keep her safe"

* * *

Kevin ran for it, his mind still racing over the events of today. He felt sick to his stomach about how things had escalated to a point at which he couldn't take back. No, there was no going back now. His mind was still replaying the punch, his hand colliding with her cheek bone as she turned to stare up into him. He could see her eyes dilate with fear before contracting off as her body fell towards the ground, head smashing against the concrete with a cracking sound. He watched as her eyes began to close as the blood began to pour out from the back of her head, staining the pavement and leaving a permanent mark on the Earth for which he had soiled.

He leaned forward vomiting. He remembered turning away, his legs feeling as though they weighed a thousand kilo's each. He closed his eyes reliving every moment of the terrible fate that had become of the girl he loved so dearly. He never meant to do it. He forced her to do it. Why did she have to bring up her cousin. Why did she torture him about it. He knew the two cousins had slept together; he knew she had been tainted by the forbidden fruit that was Ben Tennyson. He knew about all of it, yet she still had to rub it into his face; humiliate him before ditching him like garbage.

"LEVIN!" He heard his name ring out. He opened his eyes, blinking through the tears. He didn't realise that he had been crying. Oh god, his hands were shaking. His body felt like he couldn't move, like a deer in headlights. He looked up to see who was calling him having thoughts that it might've been the green eyed brunette looking for his lover. Instead, he found a rather pissed off clown, smoke leaving his shoulders as he walked towards the boy. He tried to straighten himself as the crowd of gouls and freaks surrounded him. Kevin took a tight breathe in, wiping his mouth before trying to put on a brave face.

Zombozo spread his arms looking around as to where the girl had gone. Kevin felt his stomach swell up again, ready to release the rest of it's content onto the pavement. Instead, he shook his head, taking a glance back behind his shoulder to a 100metre distance where the girl laid waste. He turned back to Zombozo and his gang shaking his head.

"She's dead"

The gang's eyes widened. All except Zombozo's whose eyes slit into sharp knives. If he was protecting the girl, now they would have to take the boy down and Zombozo would lose his money and his revenge.

"Where is she?" The clown asked before Kevin took another glimpse around his shoulder. The clown didn't need to ask where she was; she wasn't far. He began to walk in the direction of the boy's line of sight. Kevin stared at the gang in horror. He knew she would find her body, lifeless and cold. He knew he would always be known as a woman beater. He was weak. It was a mistake; if he could take it back now, he would.

They came across the resting place of the girl, hunched up in a foetal position with her head still plastered to the floor under a thick layer of red, sticky blood. It was bad. Zombozo bent down, knee touching the now dried blood as he leaned over her, checking her pulse. He found one though. Faint, but still clear. By the state of her, it seems that she wasn't waking up anytime soon.

"She's not going to wake up anytime soon but she's alive" He lifted himself up, dusting his hands off before signalling to Thumbskull to pick her up and carry her. He did as he was ordered, grabbing the girl's waist and gently lifting her up into a bridal carry as to not upset the stressed boy. "The factory hideouts only a few blocks from here. We can reorganise the plan from there" Zombozo stated looking towards the distressed boy running his hands through his greasy hair.

He simply nodded, eyes still widened in shock.

The clown could tell, this plan was going to be harder than expected.

* * *

Lily stared over to the clock, falling to 8pm and her children hadn't returned home yet. She was getting worried as she turned her attention towards the staircase wanting to go up and hug her daughter but she knew it was a bad idea. In a minute, the girl would come down in a fist-full of rage, eyes on the verge of glowing as she confronted her father, who, ironically, was petting the small animal as he relaxed back on the recliner.

"Relax Honey" His voice rung out to her as if to calm her. It didn't help, actually making her more tense by the second. She stared down towards the iphone clasped in her hand wondering.

"Gwen still hasn't come down yet and Ken's not answering his phone. This evening has been a disaster" She huffed, standing up and walking towards the mahogany table and sitting down with her hands up to her head, rubbing her temple. Bags were present under her eyes, tired of today's events and hunger still lurching in her belly. She had 6 coffee's today, two more than usual from being on call all day and not being able to rest for the moment. Tomorrow she would have to work and it was already getting late. If the kids didn't come down soon then the whole family night would be over and they would have to try for tomorrow or Sunday. Days seemed long in the Tennyson household as she ran around after everybody.

Lily sighed, standing up and moving over to her husband. "Can you try getting hold of Ken again, I'm going to go speak to Gwenny" She walked over to the stairs.

"Honey," Frank stood up abruptly, placing the kitten down onto the sofa as he walked over to the stairs. "This isn't how it works. Gwen comes down; yells at me; I tell her she can have the cat back if she stops breaking the rules and does what we say and like that, we have our perfect daughter back" Frank stated, trying to stop his wife from climbing the feet of apologising to their daughter on behalf of him.

"Frank, I'm tired. I just want to have dinner, watch a movie and play board games with my family. Get Ken on the phone" She moved off, not having any of her husbands complaints.

Frank sighed moving off towards the phone and dialing his son on his wife's phone, expecting no answer. Maybe then he would actually bother answering.

* * *

Lily crept up the stairs, taking the first left before walked down the dark hallway and turning towards the dark wooden door, still closed.

She took a gulp of air, mentally preparing herself for her daughter's upset state. She wished her husband hadn't of started a row with her this late in the evening. Things would be awkward between them for the board games. "Gwenny" Lily knocked on the door as softly as she could before placing her hand on the knob. She didn't hear any noise, no crying or shouting, just... silence.

She opened the door, walking into the room to find it empty. Books were scattered across the floors, some piled up others stacked on shelves. She flicked on the light, noticing a fainted chalk pentagram lying in the center of the room. She remembered seeing it for the first time, candles once lit around it with her daughter in the middle, spellbook held by what Lily had assumed were attached wires. Gwen was 10, just returned from a roadtrip with their grandfather, when Lily had first caught her. She remembered being shocked at first before screaming at the girl to put the candles out. She remembered pestering the girl all day about why she had drawn a pentagram and ruined the floor boards. She recalled her daughter crying, begging her not to tell her father, stating that she would never do it again.

Her memories faded back to her removing the book that was formally floating by wires off of her, yelling at her that she was grounded. God, Lily felt terrible, she didn't know at the time and now she looked back; it all made sense. It must've been hard to keep that kind of secret from her family. That's probably why she leaned on Ben so much; because he understood. He understood all of it.

She took a breathe out, noticing her daughter no longer in the room. She turned to her left, noticing the closet door closed. It seemed stupid, but there was always a chance that she might be hiding in their, like she had done when she was younger. She opened the door to find a few dresses boxes neatly stacked away.

Damnit. Lily started to panic before she looked over to the window, still open allowing the cold night breeze into the room. Her daughter wasn't here, snuck out and...she looked down at a lock on the ground, **broken**.

Lily's eyes widened in fear.

* * *

Ben sighed as he slumped back into his bed. It had been a long day and now he could finally rest. For some reason, his mind was still plagued with with dark haired girl, crying in his arms; breaking down, and then finding the strength to yell at him and blame him for everything bad that had occured to her. Yes he felt horrible and...somewhat responsible for it. He breathed out staring up at the dark roof.

He couldn't sleep, he stared across the room to find his controller on his desk.

He smiled.

That always seemed to cheer him up.

* * *

"Wake up" He pushed her shoulder gently as he sat down next to her on the uncomfortable, old mattress.

Her headed nodded side to side on the pillow as she struggled to open her eyes. Zombozo could already tell she was too out of it to notice anything going on around her. Her eyes squinted as she stared towards the ceiling, her eyes distant, as if she hadn't of even noticed him. Despite her eyes being so slit, he could still see the blood in them. A large amount in her left eye and only a small amount on the left hand side of the right eye. It definitely wasn't a good sign.

Her lip began to quiver immediately as her breathing began to stiffen, her rib cage tightening around her lungs.

"W-...W..."

Zombozo placed a hand on her left shoulder stopping her from attempting any sudden movements.

"You're safe" He told her trying to sound calm and contempt. Her bottom lip began to quiver again as she tried to form words but right now, her mind was a muddle; filled with sharp, stinging pain, the dull thudding of a bass screaming into her ears with shooting lights and a full vision of blurryness. She didn't know where she was right now or what was around her. She didn't remember much, definitely not how she got here.

He turned her head staring at the grazed cheek. She still had some sand in the deep scratches from where her face had slid across the concrete. Just to the right of it laid a red and slightly swollen blue cheek bone, still fresh on the skin from only two hours ago. Between the bruising laid a small gash, at least 2mm in width. It would have to be stitched up eventually. He wasn't particularly an expert at stitches but always tried to be when his gang of side show freaks ended up with a cut or two. Unfortunately for her, he was in no mood to help her. No, not after her side-show trick, whereby turning into some sort of weird...freak. That's what she was. She was worse than him. She was a monster hiding under a pretty, innocent face.

Zombozo knew better.

"I...I..." Tears streamed down her face as she closed her eyes. He turned her head more, seeing the gash on the side her of head, 3cm diagonally behind her ear, with a length of at 3...maybe 3 and a 1/2cm, Zombozo guessed.

She was lucky to have not fallen straight back and smashed the back of her skull in.

"b-bath...room" She winced her eyes, head screaming to focus through the vision of blurryness that was Zombozo.

He huffed, pissed off and annoyed. He hadn't of expected to actually be taking care of her. No, this plan was suppose to last a few hours and now he was stuck. Stuck with some brat with a concussion. He gritted his teeth before walking up to the bed, grabbing the girl's waist. She winced her eyes shut as he pulled her up.

She leaned forward, her head spinning like crazy. She could feel the five smoothies still in her stomach, ready to be removed. She hunched, her mouth opening as she chucked up, puke spraying on the man's jacket and shirt. He was shocked. He was disgusted. He was angry. He gritted his teeth in pure anger.

Gwen was still in a haze, still sick, only this time she felt a dangerous presents around her. She knew something bad was going to happen the split second she heard the man in front of her grow. But she didn't care too much. It was a sound. an ear-piercing sound that would've left any person with shivers down their spine.

"That's disgusting" He hissed at her, staring down at his vomit covered clothes. She began to whimper before crying into her cuffed hands.

"Jesus Christ!" He breathed out angrily. He had enough of her to last a lifetime. He walked over to the opposite, bleak wall, grabbing a metal bucket before shoving it into her arms. It hit her stomach causing her to lean forward feeling like she was going to be sick again. Zombozo shoved her, pushing her down onto her side so that she wouldn't choke on her on vomit. He couldn't risk the paycheck. He walked out of the small room, leaving the door open so he could keep an eye on her from the couch.

Frightwig grabbed her nose, feeling sick just by smelling the man.

"Jesus, Larry. Go get cleaned up"

Zombozo frowned, standing up and walking over to the bathroom. "Make sure she doesn't choke on her own vomit"

Frightwig rolled her eyes, throwing her newspaper down before standing and grabbing a glass of water and bringing it to the darkened, small room where the girl was being held prisoner. It was a cold, bleak room which had been previously used as an office by the previous tennant when a factory was here. Now it just laid waste to the red light district not far from Bellwoods lushious city. Frightwig moved over to the cot, hands glasping around the glass as she stared down towards the girl on the bed, shivering from the cold and scared of the unknown. Kevin had paid half up front for them to attack her, not expecting that they would be bombarded by an avalanche of manna exploding from, what was to be, an injured girl's hands.

They were expecting more pay now. More pay including taking care of the injured girl and anything that fell afterwards. They weren't going to be responsible for her death, that was for sure. No they, would make a run for it if she were to fall asleep and not wake up. But Zombozo, he seemed WAY to angry to continue this charade.

He hated the girl with a passion. And now she was at the mercy of his hand. She leaned forward, wrapping her fingers round the girls chin before bringing her forward. She placed the glass of water to her quivering lips, hoping that she would drink something. Despite the purtid smell of vomit, sweat and copper, she still made every attempt to keep the girl alive. She was key to a very large some of money anyway. She watched as the hero's cousin finally to the first desperate sip of water before attempting to chug it down. "Easy!" Frightwig pulled back before she couldn't choke on the water. Gwen pulled her head back onto the pillow, trying to catch some much needed rest in order to gather her thoughts.

* * *

Ben was shocked when his bedroom light was flicked on and a group of distressed parents came barging into his privacy. He winced his eyes open as he stared over to the parents scowering through his room as if to find something. Saundra came over in order to protect the boy from the man that had practically smashed his mirror closet open. "What's going on?" Ben pulled the covers up to his stomach trying to cover himself from the invaders. Lily looked over to Ben noticing a slight bump in the covers. She instantly grabbed the sheets, tearing away the blankets. She found a pillow and a controller for a PS4. Lily stared over to the t-v noticing it was still on and paused at a certain stage of the game.

"Gwen's gone missing" Saundra answered her son, staring over to the distressed woman feeling her pain. "What? Where? When?" Ben leaned forward, surprised at what they had stated.

"She decided to sneak off from her room" Frank smashed the mirror door closed, trying to release his frustrations before he turned to Ben, eyes casted into a darkened glare. Ben's eyes lit up in fear as Frank tried to grab him. "Where's my daughter?" Frank barked towards the boy.

Carl instantly bursted in trying to restrain his brother from ripping his son's head off. "I DON'T KNOW. I HAVEN'T SEEN HER SINCE THIS AFTERNOON. SHE'S NOT HERE" Ben argued back trying to get the man off of his neck. Carl pushed his older brother back, standing in front of the man in order to protect his son. "Frank, Gwen's not here. Ben's been in his room all night and he's just as surprised that she's gone missing as you are"

Frank gritted his teeth listening to his younger brother's words. "Damnit" Frank flipped, running his hands through his hair as he panicked. "Where would she go?" Lily thought sitting down on the bed, hands clasped between her legs. She could feel the tears begin to well up in her eyes. Ben leaned forward. "Lily, I'm so sorry, but Gwen wouldn't go far. Maybe she just needed some time alone. She might be at the lake?" Ben stood up, grabbing his black shirt off the side and throwing it on. "Alright, the Bellwood's university library is still open. I'm going to go check there" Frank stood up. His brother nodded. "I'll go with you, Saundra can go with Lily" Carl stated.

"I can check Emma's and Julie's house's" Lily stated before Saundra placed a hand on the woman's sleeve. "I'm sure we'll find her" Saundra stated, a worried look still apparent in her eyes. Gwen wouldn't run away from home, but Ben was right; Gwen always needed some breathing space, sometime to clear her head.

* * *

Zombozo walked back inside the room, after cleaning himself up. Kevin and the rest of the gang had finally fallen asleep some time ago and that meant he could finally talk to the girl in private. He closed the door before walking over to the cot and shaking her awake. She winced her eyes before opening them to see the clown above her.

Realization had finally kicked in. She knew where she was exactly; she was in danger that was a fact. He sat down beside her on a metal stool, cold to the touch. He leaned forward, a smile so evil, still apparent on his face.

Gwen felt her chest begin to restrict, she was beginning to hyperventilate as he leaned closer to her, running his fingers through her locks in a somewhat soothing manner. From someone she loved, it would have been nice but this...this was creepy. Gwen tried to lift her head, whimpering as she moved away. All the pain that had dulled up over her sleep had now returned in stinging, sharp pain at the side of her skull.

She groaned in agony, unable to scream from the amount of dehydation she had endured. She felt his hand move over her skin, touching her cheek and thumbing away the tears. She hadn't realised she had been crying right now but as soon as she did, more escaped; running like waterfalls down her cheeks only for him to brush away the tears.

She whimpered again, closing her eyes and trying to pretend he wasn't there as he began to speak. "My, my,my. This really isn't your night" He smiled down at her as he continued.

"No one to save you and no way to escape. You'll be stuck in here for the rest of your miserable life, Gwenny" He leaned forward more, trying to make him watch him as he moved his hands round to the lesion in the side of her head. He ran his fingers over it, still feeling the moisture of the blood in her hair. He turned his attention to the pillow that her head was resting on; a dark red colour splattered across the white material. She was still bleeding out after two hours. He trailed his thumb closer to the injury, pressing down on the cut. Gwen winced her eyes, screaming in agony as pain stabbed through her skull, eating away at her brain. This was torture, it was so painful. She wanted her to stop but could barely utter a word.

He held her there, enjoying the sounds of her screams; it was...delicious. He smiled, grinning ear to ear before he finally released her and laid back in his seat, listening to her whimpering and crying in pain, unable to do anything about it.

"Aw, did that hurt Gwenny?" He chuckled, laughing to himself and enjoying every moment. Gwen turned her head in the direction of where he was, her vision beginning to blur again. She gritted her teeth in anger, trying to see through to him. She leaned over, trying to grab at what she assumed was the man. Her shakled wrists touched something...material. Zombozo leaned forward grabbing her fingers and clenching them over. He forced pressure into the small bones of the middle and proximal phalanges, crushing them. Gwen winced her eyes, lip quivering as she tried to use the other hand to grab him.

"Ssstt-" She could barely utter a words. He leaned forward, placing more pressure down. She felt like her fingers were about to snap, aching to break in at ever moment, but, right before they did; he backed off, forcing her hands towards the bed again, leaving her with a dull, throbbing ache attacking her small bones. Que the tears as she turned her head away from him. He smiled down at her leaning back over her and grabbing her jaw.

"What's a matter, Gwenny, the fun's just started" He laughed at her, staring into her blood shot eyes. She whimpered at his words; stinging like wasps in her ears. She took a breathe out, head falling as her eyes began to close, unable to keep them open. Before she knew it, she was slipping into darkness.

Zombozo frowned, wanting to toy with her a little longer. It grumbled under his breathe, snapping his fingers in front of her face trying to wake her up but nothing happened, not even a flinch. She was out cold that was for sure. He got up about to walk out of the room before he eyed a certain onyx eyed man awake and staring back him. He clasped a phone in his hand as he sat there on the couch. Zombozo moved over to him, not bothering to lock the door.

"Something wrong?" Zombozo grumbled, tilting his head so his hat covered his darkened eyes, glaring towards the boy with a passion of hatred.

"Argit will be over in an hour, we can start the filming at day break, with the whole world watching" Kevin stated, looking over to a wooden seat set up with restraints and a bright light in the centre, hovering over the chair. Zombozo nodded before thinking to himself.

He smiled. "You want her to love you, right?" He took a step forward to the boy, who was now stood up. Kevin nodded. "But she's in love with her stupid cousin" Kevin stated. Zombozo simply smirked. "I have a way that'll make her hate Ben, and make you look like a hero at the same time" He smiled. Kevin arched his eyebrow.

"I'm listening?"

"What if Tennyson, were to assault his cousin in a...bad kind of way" He looked over to Kevin.

"What? You mean like" He stared over to the clown eyes widened. Zombozo couldn't hide the smile on his face. "All we need is an ID mask" He smirked. Kevin gritted his teeth looking over to the room where the girl laid unconscious and vulnerable. He wanted her to hate his cousin and runaway with him but at the same time...she would become closed in; scared of everyone and everything if she was to be raped. Even him. She would hate him. She would hate men for the rest of her life.

"You aren't going to rape her...just, loosen her up a little. Make her scared" Zombozo smiled.

"Of course, but who said anything about me. It should be..." He pointed towards the boy. "-You that does it to her" He smirked wickedly.

Kevin blinked.

* * *

Yes, another chapter. I'm going to try get another chapter out before I go away on holiday so fingers crossed that I can. Please don't forget to review.


	10. Chapter 10

Yes, yes I know it took what probably felt like ages to update but it's finally out; a new chapter (YAY). I've been wanting to finish this chapter for a while and now it's finally done. Hope you guys enjoy it. it's pretty brutal it was suppose to be like 7,000 words but i took the next chapter out of this one just so it'd be shorter and easier to read.

Don't forget to review :)

* * *

Kevin was leaning against the door watching her sleep in peace, every now and again wincing her eyes and moving her head to a different angle. He frowned thinking about how badly he had messed up. It only took one second. But one stupid second is all it took to ruin her life...or saving it.

He may of hurt her; badly, but she was safer with him than Ben. As long as she was away from Ben he could be with her.

Forever.

He stared down at the mask in his hand. He gritted his teeth, knowing what he would have to do. He would have to attack her; make her feel scared. But it would be worth it for him. he would be a hero to her and Tennyson would be the bad guy who hurt her...just as long as she didn't remember him hitting her.

"Well..." He heard a man's voice behind him angry and pissed off.

Kevin narrowed his eyes looking up from the mask. "She needs to rest or she'll be too out of it to remember what happened. I want her to fight back; I want her to be scared of Tennyson. That can't happen if she's too delusional" Kevin turned to the man, shoving the device back into his hands. Zombozo growled angrily, annoyed at the boy.

"Fine, but if you don't I will" Zombozo hissed back, practically spitting at the boy. Kevin narrowed his eyes at the clown, he obviously had other intentions on his mind other than helping him get revenge on Tennyson.

That meant Kevin would have to keep an eye on the girl at least for the next few hours, when this whole thing would be over and he could take Gwen to the hospital. Into the arms of her parents, where he could take care of her and her parents would love him; even Lily. He sighed breathing out as he stood by the doorway. He should really cover her eyes up, there must be a loose cloth around here somewhere.

* * *

Ben was frustrated. Frustrated and tired. He had been searching the park all night, looking for her. He stalked across the lake watching the moon glowing across the horizon of the water, illuminating the dancing waves creating small crashes against the sand.

He felt aweful, he felt guilty. He was her partner after all. He should be with her right now, comforting her and running his fingers through her velvet hair. He should be telling her, right now, that it was them against the world, that no force in this world could keep them apart; even her parents. But right now, he was stuck. He didn't know where next to look, where she could've gone or what she was thinking. She was the most illusive person Ben had ever met. She was smart, clever and evasive. She could hide from the world and never be found.

Since she was young, Ben could remember his cousin taking long walks just to clear her head. He could remember her taking hours, sometimes days just to try and gather her thoughts and re-build her walls so she could come back a fighter. But she could get lost, caught up by so much clutter in her mind that she would lose track of time and where she was. That's what scared Ben the most, that she wouldn't come back. That she would lose her way; that she'd end up stuck somewhere, in the middle of nowhere, with no recollection of how she managed to wonder off so far from home. It panicked him to think of her like that. So lost, so distant, maybe even...afraid.

No, she was tough, she was smart, she was a goddess. He just had to stay hopeful, if not for him, then for her. He would find her. He would be the one that snaps her out of it. He'd be the one to save her and maybe then would her parents allow them to be together. He just had to show them that he was worth it.

* * *

He stared down at the bed, splayed across with a green blanket which felt like sandpaper to the touch. A bloodstained pillow behind her head, finally dried up. The girl was asleep, she had been some time now.

It was 6am in the morning and he was ready. Placing on his ID mask, he stepped into the room now a dark haired brunette with green eyes matching his jacket. He looked exactly like her cousin. Everything except his voice. He still retained his normal deep, husky voice unfortunately but he didn't need to talk to her. No, not very long in fact. Just long enough for her to trust that it was in fact Ben.

He walked over to her, shaking her shoulder before sitting down next to her and caressing her uninjured cheek.

She was soft to the touch, really soft. Kevin couldn't help but keep his hand plastered there like he didn't want to let go. He loved her.

He loved everything about her. Except when she cried. He hated it when she cried.

It made him feel horrible, like he was a monster all over again.

But he wasn't a monster; now he was a hero, saving her from a life of incest, shame and public embarrassment. Well, at least that's what he told himself.

"...Nuh,..." She groaned, fingers curling around the blanket which barely kept her warm. The room was still cold, moist and dark. Kevin slid his hands down to her chin, grabbing her face and squeezing her cheeks. She whimpered in pain, her cheek bone still tender and sore to the touch.

Her eyes fluttered open before she stared at the person before her. Green eyes matching hers. She breathed out relieved for a second, glad to see her cousin with her, by her side. "..._Ben?_..." She mumbled confused.

"._.W-wha...what are...you...?_" He shushed her, index finger pressing down on her lips. Gwen's eyes lit up shocked when he replaced his finger with his lips. She groaned, trying to pull away from him and tell him that there wasn't the time.

That they had to get out of here.

Instead, he wrapped his hand around the back of her head, weaving his fingers through her hair as he pushed her forward. Gwen winced her eyes pushing her hands up and trying to shove him away. He shoved her hands down before forcing the blanket off her and grabbing at her shirt. She groaned into his mouth, fed up but he persisted, running his hand along her thigh before snaking his hand up her shirt. She was getting frustrated now, unhappy with Ben's choices. How could he do this to her? This couldn't be Ben. He began to get more rushfull, grabbing at her white blouse trying to rip it off as much as he could. Tears were beginning to streak down her cheeks. She was injured and now she was being assaulted by the man she loved.

She riped her lips away, forcing her mouth and nose to the bloodied pillow to try and get away and talk some sense into him before he did something he would regret. Instead, he climbed on top of her, stradling her hips and clawing at her stockings. Gwen whimpered into the pillow, trying to squirm away. She was in full realisation that she was in danger now. She wasn't safe. She wasn't even close to safe. She needed to get out of here; she needed an exit. The redhead took a sharp breathe in, quickly turning her head towards the dark blank walls of the cell. She cranked her neck further downward to see a small source of light emulating from a narrow door, open to the world. Thank god.

She felt her chin being grabbed again and pulled along with her chained hands so that she could finally look the monster in the eye that had been assaulting her. He stared down at her, frown apparent on his face, green eyes slit almost mad at her as he held her cuff wrists down tightly onto her belly.

Her lip quivered as she watched him, inspecting every crevice of his skin to find something out of the ordinary; something that wasn't right.

"_Bennn.._.?" She mumbled trying to remove her hands from her stomach. He leaned down closer to her face, green emeralds matching dulled green eyes. He shushed her as he brought his other hand down on her butt cheek, stroking her just under the bruising. She took a quick glance over to the door again seeing the light get brighter and darker, indicating that their was a tv on in the background. If their was someone else in the room they would be too distracted by the box to notice she had slipped out. "Ow...!" She winced her eyes as his thumb landed upon the gash and the intense bruising on her cheek bone. She quickly turned her head, opening her mouth before her teeth clenched onto the skin of his wrist. She bit down as hard as she could, head twisting like a crocodile as she tore away at the flesh.

A scream escaped out from his mouth as he pulled back as much as he could. She spat out the chunk of flesh from her mouth, blood dripping down her lips as she pulled forward smacking him straight in the nose with her forehead. The DNA mask broke on impact. His body flashed revealing the man under the mask. She didn't have time to watch and find out though. No, she heard the people in the other room moving around. She pushed herself off the bed, hands still cuffed, she forced herself across the room. Pain and nausea welled in her stomach, causing her lean on the doorframe gaging. Her vision went blurry as she noticed the figures in the room, getting off the couch, all dressed in black and white uniforms. Her vision becoming clearer as she recognised the four of them. Frightwig; Thumbskull; AcidBreath and...Zombozo. The redhead felt like she was about to faint just thinking about how many enemies were in the room. She groaned, shaking her head before looking to her left noticing a door at the other end of the dark room. An escape.

"GET HER!" Zombozo screamed out loud. Gwen bolted for it, forcing every last bit of energy she had left into getting to that door. It was all she cared about in that moment; the only thing that mattered.

There was no way in hell she was dying or getting raped in a cold, god-forsaken place like this. No, it was unjust. She swung her hands out towards the latch, swinging it down before forcing her body against the door, pushing it open. She breathed out, turning sharply to hold the door down, pressing her hands against the metal side of the door. She winced her eyes focusing on using her powers, melting the metal in order to connect with the door-frame and permanently lock the door. She groaned again almost screaming as she forced the metal to bend and shift passed the door and into the factory wall.

From there she backed away, pulling herself towards the opposite end of the small alleyway watching as the door was banged constantly and yelling echoed through the factory. Gwen gittered, shaking uncontrollably as they hit the door harder and screamed for her to come back and face the torture. That she deserved it.

She shook her head, eyes widened as she stared. One last bang against the door made her bolt for it.

* * *

Some time later

Gwen winced her eyes in pain about to vomit again. She felt dizzy and extremely dehydrated, desperate to quenche her thirst. She had been staggering round for a few blocks now, no one apparent in sight to save her.

She exited the broken alleyway, chest heaving to keep the oxygen in her lungs, as she moved off the moist, darkened wall and into the early morning streets of Bellwood. Nothing could've prepared her for this.

An impractical escape from the people trying to kill her and, if she didn't find help soon, she knew their wish would come true. Another few steps, feet once covered by shoes and stockings, now bare to the touch of the cold cement, scraping against her soft skin. Another heave of her chest, another stretch of her arm across the wall to pull her down the street. Her mind slipped back to her parents, she wondered if they were looking for her, or if they had just decided to 'pack it up' for the night because she was 'acting immature'.

She gritted her teeth, eyes watching her staggering footsteps, unable to lift her head up. She groaned in agony, pushing forth on shaking legs and the fear of slipping unconscious again at any moment. Surely someone would have noticed her missing by now; hours had ticked by.

No, she couldn't have gone unnoticed. She looked up noticing two people walking in the distance, in her direction. One was wearing a very distinct red track suit top and pants holding dumbbells in each hand. He was on a power walk with another man in toe, not looking as sporty dressed as the other.

The redhead lurched forward, breathing in and out as fast as her heart pounded.

Help; finally.

She pushed herself away from the wall and began walking in their direction. Small grunts and groans escaping her lips not yet capable of forming the simplest words. She felt a warm liquid pour down the side of her face as she continued on through the exhaustion. She knew it was inevitable that she would succumb to sleep sometime soon but she had to keep awake. At least for the next few seconds.

"H_hh_-..._huh..._..._huh_..._hell_..._hu..._..._hellppp..._" She weazed, chains banging, arm clamping around her side as one arm lurched out falling towards the now two present power walkers. Well, one power walker and his assistant staggering behind him. Grey and white short hair with tinted glasses stared down at the girl merely 20 metres from them.

The assistant turned, stopping in his track, shocked and cheeks flustered from arguing with his boss about something. He stared down at the girl coming towards them, arm extended as her body leaned to one side, desperate to grasp at them, almost zombie-like to some degree.

Blood dripped down from her ear and nose, making it's way towards the collar of her once brightly white shirt, now ripped and covered in holes, sweat and blood. Her skirt was worn to an awkward angle and her panty hose were full of holes revealing scrapes of where she had fallen.

Despite, the gruesome appearance Oliver Thompson recognised the girl straight away. "Oh my" He gasped, immediately walking over to her. She groaned, whimpering as she fell into his arms crying in relief.

Oliver held onto her, lowering her down to the ground slowly so that he could remove his jacket and wrap it round the shaking girl for comfort.

Harangue arched his eyebrow at the girl, still a frown apparent on his lips as he watched his assistant sit the girl down on a nearby bench and grab her shoulders, telling her that everything will be alright. She didn't speak back, instead nodding to him, mouth agap as she focused on trying not to fall asleep.

The dark haired man then removed his cellphone from his jacket, scrolling down the list of numbers until he found the right one.

"Friend of yours" Harangue stared at the girl, a flicker of concern on his face. Oliver turned towards the man. "Don't you know who that is; that's Ben Tennyson's cousin" He grabbed her chained wrists trying to remove the metal scratching her skin.

Harangue eyes widened.

The boy that had caused him all this pain and misery, now his family member was on death's bed and Tennyson wasn't around to save her. No, only him. Harangue walked up to her, ripping the jacket off her shoulders before undoing his own jacket. Oliver looked over to Harangue unhappy. "What are you doing?" He clicked his phone off and came over to the man.

Harangue smiled. "You said it yourself; this is the great Ben 10's cousin" He threw the black jacket away and placed his sweaty red jacket over her shoulders. He then took a seat next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Okay, take a picture. No wait!" He placed his hand up stopping his assistant from butting in. He turned his legs towards her and leaned his elbows on his thighs so that he was bent over, close to her and listening to what she had to say.

He relaxed his contours into a caring manna before asking his assistant to take the photo. Oliver huffed, rolling his eyes as he removed his iphone and took the shot.

"Can we ring the ambulance now, or would you prefer to get more photo's?" Oliver asked sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

Harangue thought about it for a second before answering. "Let's get one more, quickly; she wreaks of urine and vomit" He mumbled before grabbing her shoulder and forcing her to rest her head on his shoulder.

She scrunched her face up in pain and disgust. She hated the man before her but she could barely utter the words she most desperately needed. Only groans and whimpers escaped her busted lips.

Instead all she could do was sit there and wait patiently, before she could tell the world what a fake he was; refusing to call an ambulance to take a selfie with her. She groaned, gritting her teeth in anger.

"Can we call an ambulance now. She looks like she's about to be sick" Oliver called out. Harangue instantly backed away causing her to fall onto her side from the lack of support.

Harangue huffed before straightening himself. "Very funny" He mumbled before walking back over to the man. "And yes, you should've done that in the first place" Harangue walked off, straightening his composure as Oliver placed the phone up to his ear and walked over to the girl, making sure she was still awake.

"Never work in show business, kid" He mumbled towards her before someone answered the call.

"Hi, there my name's Oliver Thompson. I've got a girl with me whose got a serious head wound...it's been bleeding...I don't where she got it, I found her across the street, looking beaten up and extremely shaken...She's... half conscious; I'm not too sure how you would describe it...she's awake but unresponsive...Plaza District..." He looked towards the tall building in front of him.

"...We're right outside Bellwood's bank" He mumbled.

"...okay...thank you"

He placed his phone on his shoulder before turning to her. "The ambulance will be here in 10 minutes. The woman on the phone said that you should try to stay awake okay?" He asked the girl.

She groaned breathing out, eyes closed. He placed his phone back to his ear mumbling to the woman on the other end before placing his phone down onto his shoulder again. "Miss Tennyson, can you open your eyes?"

Gwen groaned, mumbling something under her breathe before her eyes fluttered open, revealing the blood soaked sclera in each eye. Oliver placed his hand to his mouth staring into his eyes before they shut again.

"T-there's blood in them...like a lot" He began to panick. The woman gently asked him to calm down for the girls sake. Gwen winced her eyes again, mumbling louder before she finally turned her head upwards towards the street. Someone was there.

Men.

A group of men, racing down the pavement chasing after something.

Someone.

Her.

She took a sharp breathe in, pushing her arms up and removing her heavy head from the bench, causing her to feel nauseous all over again.

She gripped her stomach, trying to stop herself from puking again before she lifted herself up onto two unsteady feet. Oliver was beside her in an instant, trying to settle her down. He hadn't yet noticed the group running towards them.

Gwen swallowed the lump in her throat before taking another breathe of air.

"_He...helppp_" She whimpered. Harangue turned round to them, noticing the girl standing up on her own two feet; Oliver was panicking again, shaking his head and telling her that help was coming but he didn't understand.

No, even Harangue could sense that something was wrong the second he noticed a bunch of men running towards them, some dressed as clowns, another a rat, and the last one; human.

They must've been the one's that she was escaping from. The one's that had hurt her.

And SHE had led them here. To them.

"Grab the girl. We need to go now" Harangue shouted towards the other man. He turned his attention towards the men now sprinting towards them. He immediately swooped the girl off her feet and into his arms, carrying her bridal style as he raced for it.

"Come back here" Kevin screamed towards him sprinting as fast as he could, arm still bleeding.

Oliver sprinted faster, hearing the men behind him, screaming at them to drop her and leave her for dead. He couldn't, do it though.

No, he wouldn't. She was still a child not even a legal adult yet. He followed his boss towards an alleyway in an attempt to lose the men on their trail. Instead they came to a trap, a dead end in the alleyway.

Oliver gasped, shaking as he turned round to feel the large shadows casted down on him.

He turned to see them there, all snarling like savage dogs hungry, staring down at the helpless rabbit.

"Give us the girl" Zombozo stepped out in front of the rest of them. Oliver shook his head, panicking again. "No, I won't let you"

"For god, sake, man; they're going to kill us if we don't" Harangue barked no longer concerned with the dying alien in the man's arms. Oliver stiffened, staring down at the girl, head buried in his chest, face red from crying as he clutched his shirt with one of her chained hands clutching his shirt not wanting him to let her go. He sighed, pulling her in tighter to his chest. She was scared to death, terrified of them. They must've done something horrible to her. Something that they would never be forgiven for.

Oliver clutched his teeth, taking a step away from the gang. "I won't let you take her" He looked over to a dark red door just 6 metres away from him. Zombozo caught onto his plan immediately.

He shouted at the gang to get him. Oliver made a quick escape, grabbing hold of the door knob and opening it to find a small, dark room with a staircase and an elevator.

He dropped the girl onto the ground before pressing the elevator calling button and running up to the door holding it closed. He silently prayed for it to come quickly.

Banging could be heard on the door; screaming piercing through the air. The door pinged open, Gwen breathed out turning her body trying to move herself towards the door. The process was slow, slow and painful. "Tennyson faster" He shouted towards her. She collapsed onto the elevator floor. Oliver threw a nearby shelf in front of the door, before racing over to the elevator pressing the last button to the top floor. He watched the door break down.

Thumbskull entered, rushing towards him in a full sprint. Oliver took a quick look at the elevator, doors not closing.

Why was it taking so long. He had to do something. He quickly pushed the button over and over trying to close the door.

Thumbskull growled, lowering his head as he ran faster.

The door began to close causing the large man to pound his head against the steel door. A large bang resounded throughout the small elevator. Oliver panicked, leaning back on the wall as he tried to control his breathing.

"Oh god," He run his fingers through his hair thinking what he was going to do.

"Okay," He mumbled finally deciding to turn to the girl to see her beginning to float back into consciousness.

He grabbed her shoulders shaking her, trying to wake her up. "Listen, Miss Tennyson. You need to do something. It doesn't matter what; just get us the hell out of here" He stated. She rubbed the side of her lip, removing the saliva that had been cascading down her face.

"_I-...top._...f-_ffloor.._..." She whispered. He nodded continuously. "Yep, yeah, okay. okay" He whispered going to the wall panel and searching through, double checking that he had the right number. "Okay" He stumbled back towards her, grabbing her cheeks. Gwen hissed in agony.

"_...Sorry,_" He immediately backed away from her before he sat down on the floor, across from her. He watched as she tried to regain her composure by shifting her weight to one side and twisting her back, arching her chest up as she winced her eyes.

It looked tire-some in his eyes.

He understood that she was injured; that was a fact but couldn't she at least use her powers; get them out of here. It would only take a second, not even a second. Then he could be far, far away from here and she would be safe.

The door pinged, signalling it was about to open. Oliver stood, walking over to the door and taking a glance towards the rooftop of a very tall skyscraper.

"_He...help...me up..._" She hissed in agony. Oliver gulped, walking up to her and wrapping an arm around her waist and the other next to her cuffed hands. He gently pulled her up, being careful not to hurt her before he lugged her out of the elevator. "Ah, you're heavier then you look" He gritted his teeth. Gwen breathed out angrily.

"_Shut up..._" She mumbled under her breathe before she took a few uneven steps on the concrete. She groaned feeling her head begin to pound again and her vision begin to go fuzzy. She gulped, her bottom lip quivering. She was about to go under again.

"_Stop!"_ She mumbled trying to hold him back from moving any further. He stopped in his tracks, feet grinding along the pavement.

He watched as she hunched over, closing her eyes and trying to relax her face. He immediately tightened his grip on her making sure she wasn't going to collapse.

"_I'm... going... t-to try ...teleport... us out..."_

His eyes widened. "YOU'RE WHAT? You can barely stand; barely keep your eyes open and NOW you want to teleport us" He grabbed his hair about to rip it out.

"I'm going to die up here" He bent down onto his knees sulking to himself. Gwen stared down at the man guilt ridden. It was her fault he was up here; she dragged him into this.

"_I'm...so sorry..._" She mumbled, her eyes softening.

Oliver looked up to her surprised by her sincerity.

He sighed standing up and walking over to her. "Just please get us out of here" He begged her. She gulped, thinking about the danger that had come from using too much of her energy. She thought about her humanity for a second; she could lose it in an effort to save his life. Maybe it was a selfish fling that had caught her attention for the slightest second but she did think about it; just a for a second.

About running, sprinting for it towards the nearest exit, which would be down a trail of platforms. But then she risked falling unconscious while activating her power. She risked slipping off the platform and falling head first down into a dark alleyway, cracking her head open on landing.

She gulped before she stared at him.

Her eyes flashing for a moment to shove him at them and pounce past them saving her own life but she wouldn't be able to do that. No, that wasn't her; that was something deep down inside of her that wanted to commit such an atrosity. Besides, he had risked his life to save her; she should give it back in return.

It was only fair.

She looked away nodding before she placed her hands out to reach his.

"_Hold on; shut up...and let me think_" She mumbled her words hoarse. He watched as she closed her eyes, calming her breathing as she focused. Oliver watched nervously as he help her hands and allowed her to concentrate.

A pink aurora danced around them; it was...beautiful; probably one of the most incredible sites he had ever seen. He was amazed; he was astrounded; he was distracted.

Distracted enough for Zombozo to finally make an entrance without being seen. It only took a wave of his steel weapon to end the show, leaving the girl wincing her eyes in pain as she collapsed forward, hands trying to reach for her back.

"What th-" Oliver back up but it became too late. All he remembered was the gleaming smile on the clown's face before he swung the pipe forward, smashing the man's nose and mouth in. He collapsed to the ground instantly, a trail of blood spewing out from his lips and nostrils. The girl stared in horror, like she had just seen a ghost.

"No need to try and run again; Gwenny" He grabbed the back of her collar shoving her onto the ground. "I've got you just where I want you" He smiled down at her, grinning ear to ear.


	11. Chapter 11

Her fingers scratched against the concrete as she tried to pull herself away from him. Zombozo, not too far from her stood against the door, locking the door with rusted chains and a lock so no one, not even Kevin, could interrupt him. Steel scraped across the floor trying to scare the girl. Unfortunately it was working. Zombozo had a certain spring in his step as the redheaded girl managed to crawl on all fours. "Oh Gwenny, Gwenny, Gwenny. You don't look so good" He cooed towards her, smiling ear to ear. The redhead moved forth, trying to push herself far, far away from him but nothing helped. Her movements were slow and rigid. She took a sharp breathe in drawing strength into her lungs before she turned around and stared towards the man.

"You don't need to do this" She mumbled staring up into his eyes as she held her ribs trying to reached round towards her back and feel how bad the damage was. With one eye winced and her teeth clenched she used all her strength to continue to move back, away from Zombozo. He smiled down towards her, like it was some type of joke. Over and over, he threw and caught the metal pipe in his hand before swinging it back and forth pretending it was a toy in his hand. Gwen's breathe quivered as he continued to move forward. "Please..." She begged her elbow hitting the side of the small cement barrier, indicating the edge of the building. She turned her head taking in the view of the height from the skyscraper.

"No where to go; nowhere to run...Nowhere but down" He smiled brightly towards her. Her breathing faltered as she stared down at the height. Never before had she been afraid of heights before. Never before had she been so afraid in her life. "If you're just going to kill me, then just get it over with" She narrowed her eyes at him. He chuckled at her, seeing her broken form in front of him. "Don't ruin this for me," His tension ran through the cold steel in his hands. Gwen took a breathe out seeing the pain and anger in his eyes. She knew for she, he definitely wanted to kill her. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to hurt you. Hurt you so very badly, Gwendolyn" He swung the pipe in his hands.

* * *

Kevin's POV

Kevin gritted his teeth in anger banging his hand against the door. He screamed for the clown to stop; to let him in. "ZOMBOZO, ZOMBOZO OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW" Kevin screamed blood boiling as he shoved himself into the door. Argit watched his best friend. "Dude, you're not going to break it" He mumbled towards the boy. He winced his eyes in anger growing.

"HE'S GOING TO KILL HER, HE'S GOING TO KILL HER AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"

"Dude, cool it. I've got an idea" He pulled his phone out. Kevin sighed. He never thought he'd have to do this again.

He swiped it from him and placed it against his ear.

* * *

Gwen's POV

She gulped the copper in her throat before grabbing hold of the chains on her wrist. Maybe if he turned around, she could grab him and strangle him. She just needed a distraction, just something, anything. "So, where are you going to do it?" She mumbled raising her shaking hands up and pointing to a spot behind him. He smiled, chuckling loudly. She felt sick just hearing his voice. She was about to puke...or maybe that was because she had been struck over the head by something. She held her head, she didn't remember what hit her; it could have been a car for all she remembered. "Ssshouldn't you let decide wwhere it...h-happens?" She took another gulp of air into her lungs. Zombozo was taken back by her words. It sounded as though she had given up. He almost felt pity for the girl, instead, he simply shrugged and smiled. "There's nowhere to go"

She took one last breathe into her lungs, preparing her body for what was next. She only needed one last push, she'd throw all her energy into it. "W-what about..." She pushed her hands forward over her knees and pointed to a spot behind him.

No, she wasn't dying. She was a fighter. Yes, Gwen Tennyson is a fighter and she wasn't going to let some clown get the best of her. She wouldn't let him brag about it to Ben.

"I-In the m-middle; t-there" He laughed, turning around to where she was pointing.

Gwen closed her mouth, face-serious, hands clenching over the chains before she lurched forward, jumping onto the mans back, chains wrapping around his neck. He stumbled backwards, shocked. He dropped the pipe, quickly grabbing on to his neck, scratching at the metal chains. She pulled all the body weight back cutting off his airways. "...G-Get off..." He coughed, choking as she pulled tighter. He reached back grabbing roughly onto her sweater before hunching over. Like a bucking ball, she was yanked forward falling onto her back. She yelped in agony as she hit the concrete, pain flooding through her back as the man took staggered steps back, trying to catch his breathe back. "You're F*cking dead" He screamed at the top of his lungs as he paced towards her kicking her into the side of the ribs. She scrunched her face in pain as she rolled over grasping at her ribs.

"_Asshole_" She spat the blood from her mouth coughing in pain.

He growled, racing up to her and dropping his weight onto her. She tried to squirm away before he could reach her neck and strangle her. Large paws wrapped around her skin, tightening at the touch. She gasped from the shock of no oxygen entering her lungs. She tried to cough and grab his hands, scratching at his wrists.

Gwen winced her eyes in agony, she extended her arm forward trying to scratch his face. He moved away and grabbed her hand slamming it down to the concrete. She hissed in agony, hearing a cracking sound escape from her wrist. She groaned as she felt his hand leave hers and come back to her neck instead.

"Sssst-!" She turned her head, wincing one eye closed as she reached for the metal pipe close to her body. She tilted her head to the side trying to get a better view of the pipe. Her fingers touched against the rim of the pipe. She forced her shoulder out further, feeling like it was about to out of its socket. She gritted her teeth, grabbing onto the metal pipe before she turned her head back to the clown, seeing his absolutely pissed off face. She clenched her teeth, picking up the heavy object and swinging it into the side of his head. He collapsed instantly.

She breathed in as much air as she could, coughing her lungs out before rolling onto her side.

She was in absolute agony right now, her body was on the verge of just giving up, but she had to push forward. She had to get out of here. She come to far to stop now. She looked over to the pipe beside her, grabbing it and turning around to find laying on the ground whimpering in pain, cursing her name and threatening to cause her the most agonising death in history. She stared down at him, blood and saliva pouring down from her mouth as she stood on two unsteady feet with the pipe clenched tightly in her hand. She took a step forward, eyes determined to get revenge. She took another step, busted knuckles growing whiter and whiter as she lurched towards the wounded man. Hands clenched so tight onto the piece of bloodied metal you could of swore it was a life-line.

In fact, it was; for the girl at least. It was a way to end all of this misery, a salvation. She just needed to swing it. Swing it hard and she would be home free. She could go back to her parents, her family...her cousin.

She scrunched her face, every step more agonising than the last until she reached him. He stared up towards her, her siloutte casting down onto his perfectic. She was the devil in his eyes. Something that would end his world...but; she was good.

She was innocent. Though she may of not looked like it now, she would kill him. It was against her beliefs and he knew that. He would take advantage of that.

So, he laughed at her. Red teeth smiling towards her figure. She stood like a savaged dog not yet ready to lick it's wounds.

"What now Tennyson? You going to kill me?"

She snarled at him, teeth clenched as her eyes narrowed.

She was silent. No morals played on her mind. No, not anymore. He had taken that from her. He wasn't playing fair. He had attacked her, he had assaulted her, he had hunted her like a wild deer, he had bashed a strangers skull in. All of this to hurt her.

Well, she was done playing the victim. No, not anymore. Now he would know what it feels like to be hunted. He would know what it feels like to be the victim of abuse.

Her eyes narrowed further as her teeth clenched harder, bare sharpened teeth glistening in the morning light glared down towards him.

He could see the pure anger in her face. No longer was there a scared girl but a scavage dog ready to rip him to pieces. She was no longer innocent, no longer held back by her own hero morals. She was a wreck, she was desperate...and that made her dangerous.

"**...Yes!**" The word slithered off her tongue as her voice rung out, so strong, so empowering...so scary. It was a fact; she was going to kill him.

Her arms swung back behind her head as she steadied herself, concentrating on putting all her power into her shot. All that was left was accuracy. One strike to the head and she could finish it. Zombozo winced his eyes closed. He didn't see it coming. This was his end. He was prepared to meet his maker. He clenched his teeth as he waited for it to happen. She prepared herself, aiming correctly she brought the brought the weapon down but something stopped her.

No, not herself, not her moral judgement between what was right or wrong. A voice, a scared, whimpering voice calling out to her from afar. She turned around to see who it was. He was there, green light flashing as he transformed himself back into a human. He was there on the rooftop with her, calling her name. He reached forward trying to stop her.

"**Ben?**" She stared at him shocked. He stood there staring at her shocked, taking in her ravage features. Blood and cuts covering her body and clothes. Her panty-hoes completely torn to pieces accompanying her bare feet. Her knuckles were dripping with blood alongside her nose, mouth and left ear. She was injured badly. But the one thing that stunned Ben the most were her eyes. He could see the darkness that hid under them. The bags of black and blue. He felt guilt strike his heart. He felt like a monster for not being by her side. "...Gwen!" He called out again, her eyes widened a little like she was trying to remember who he was. The light of pink and purple in her eyes was always a bad sign. She was exhausted to the point where her Antodyte self was taking over.

She wasn't thinking straight anymore.

Her grip tightened on the metal as she turned back to the man quivering on the ground.

"DON'T" He shouted towards her. She clenched her teeth staring down at the man, a million of thoughts of anger and hatred running through her head.

"**Why? He didn't" **She stared down at him, body shaking.

Ben stared at her awestruck. She was terrified. He took a gulp of air before raising his hands and coming over to her.

"I know, I know he hurt you but what you're doing is wrong. You don't have to do this, Gwen" He called to her taking a step towards her.

Her lip quivered but her grip remained firm and high above her head.

".**...He...He deserves it**" She muttered back, her voice a multidimensional whisper.

"Gwen, this isn't you. It's the power, it's the exhaustion. You're not thinking straight, just please come back to me"

She turned back to him, bright eyes glaring into his.

**"...You have no idea what I've been through"**

"Gwen, please. I know you're still in there. I know you; this isn't you"

**"You don't know me; you weren't there for me; I screamed for you and you never came; you weren't there for me when I needed you the most"**

She turned back to Zombozo staring at him. Ben was shocked by her words. He didn't know how to approach her. She was scared; scared and dangerous.

"You're not a monster, Gwen. You don't have to do this, you're stronger than this"

He finally reached her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Gwen, I can't see you waste your life on him. I love you so much, just please...please come back to me"

Her hand shook above her head. He heard her sniff, before her arms lowered as her body relaxed. She turned around to him and stared into his eyes. Green eyes matching green eyes.

"You love me?" She stared at him shocked by his words. He couldn't help but smile at her.

"I love you so much, Gwen, just come back to me" He whispered towards her. The last of her powers left her perfect green eyes and all that was left was blood-shot darkened emeralds staring towards him.

She closed her eyes and fell into him. He sighed happily as he caught her bringing her into a loving embrace holding her close. "I love you too, Ben" She mumbled back with as much strength as she could conjure which wasn't that much considering she had practically used up all her reserve energy. Ben held her tighter making sure she knew how much he cared for her but at the same time being careful to not further injure her. Instead, all his attention focussed to the man on the floor, head bleeding from the side.

He wanted to hurt him so badly right now. Beat him to a pulp for what he did to her. He held her tighter as she cried softly into him. He felt the weight on her lean on him more. He sighed, she must have been collapsing on him. "Gwen, please stay awake for me" He kissed her forehead.

She groaned leaning into him closer before her eyes closed. Ben stared down at the girl in his arms. She meant so much to him and now she was here, in his arms, hurt and in pain. He stared over to the man that hurt her so badly. He gritted his teeth wanting to hurt him but he needed to get her to a hospital. "I'll be back, don't you worry" He figetted with his watch, turning into Bigchill. He picked her up, holding her tightly in her arms before grabbing the bleeding man by his claw like feet and flying off into the sky.

* * *

Kevin's pov

Kevin paced back and forward in the alleyway watching as the alien took off into the sky, flying towards the nearest hospital. Things had gotten out of hand. He was angry, he was frustrated, he was scared. He was pent up on his emotions, kicking aluminum bins over and screaming in anger. All his hard effort, ruined by a stupid punch, sullied by a freakin' clown.

Gwen would never forgive him and Ben...Ben would be interrogating him about the phone call he had to make to him. He couldn't believe he had called the boy out of one last desperate attempt to save her life.

Luckily, Ben had picked up and made it there as fast as he could. Kevin winced his eyes, tears streaming down his red cheeks. He wanted to be the hero. Not him. He wanted to save the damsel in distress and come out the white shining knight.

_But he ruined it. _


	12. Chapter 12

Ben's POV

Ben kissed her hand as she laid in the hospital bed. She was due for an operation in an hour. The nurses had cleaned her up pretty well and she had a bandage wrapped around her head, partially covering her eyes. Her bed was laid all the way down, keeping her back and neck aligned with a few extra pillows at each side of her so she didn't roll over in her sleep.

He gently stroked her hand, now, no longer covered in a thick layer of blood, instead covered in a strip of bandages. She was dead asleep and safe. At least for now.

Despite her injuries, the doctor's said that she would remain in a stable state. That she would need plenty of rest for her injuries to recover.

She needed it but for some reason, he just wanted her to wake up. Wake up and tell him that she was alright, that she wasn't pain and that she wanted to and get ice-cream or a smoothie; anything she wanted.

Next to her, cradled in her left arm was an old teddy bear Ben had found in his room. The same one he had used during the night when he was 10 and he went on the Summer vacation with his grandfather and cousin. It had kept him safe from nightmares when he was little and now he wanted her to have it. To keep her safe from the nightmares she had been through.

"How is she?" He turned to see her aunt standing at the door wearing glasses with a clipboard and a white lab coat. She had a frown apparent on her face matching her tired eyes. She wasn't treating her daughter but she was there at every step to assist. She walked into the room grabbing the girl's clipboard and running her fingers along the page. Her damages were extensive as well as expensive. She had suffered quite serious head injuries, fractured ribs and cheekbone, stress fractures to her spine, a broken wrist and intense bruising over her body, especially in her back.

She was feeling like she was about to faint again. When Ben had come through the entrance to the Emergency Department, Lily was on duty. Having to work early morning shifts were a constant reminder of her hard work and dedication to being a health professional.

She hated it.

Many drunks stumbled in through the door with head injuries and toxic blood alcohol levels and Lily had to deal with them. Some of them threatened, some raised there voices and others were unconscious; dragged in by their mates to get treated.

However, the realization never kicked in that her nephew would come stumbling in as a four-armed, giant alien cradling two people in his arms; a stranger and her daughter. Lily didn't quite remember what happened when she saw her daughter. She remembered feeling a little light headed by the sight of gore and blood dripping from the tip of the girls fingers. She remembered feeling like she was going to vomit when the girl's head swayed back and forth as though it were empty inside.

But Lily didn't remember fainting. She didn't remember releasing the files in her hand as she plummeted towards the ground with a thud. But she remembered the chaos as feet pounded across the ground, not because of the alien in the room, not because of the two limp, bleeding casualties, but because Natily Tennyson, doctor and soon to be General Practitioner had collapsed.

_Everything went silent after that._

* * *

"Is she going to wake up?..." Lily was pulled back into the reality that was her life. A chaotic mess filled with suspense, aliens and everything else that came after.

"Not yet, Ben. The other doctor's are deciding whether or not to put her into an induced coma" She placed the sheet down onto the bed before walking up to the girl, grabbing a small torch from her pocket and lifting the girl's eyelids open. Ben watched as the older redhead checked on her daughter. She looked exhausted and tired to the bone. He was surprised to see her this exhausted but he knew, deep down, that she had almost lost her only daughter. That would have been heart-wrenching, even from Ben's perspective.

"Will she be okay?"

"She's tired Ben, we won't know until she wakes up but she's stable" She sighed out angrily, gently squeezing her daughters hand before looking over to Ben. "I know you care about her Ben, but she's hurt; Badly"

"...Thanks to your stupid Plumber antics" She mumbled the last part but Ben heard. He narrowed his eyes suddenly feeling all the anger he had been bottling up on Zombozo come out.

"For your information, I didn't do this to Gwen. I didn't drag her out of bed, I didn't take her away; I don't know what happened"

She stared at him shocked for a second before she narrowed her eyes towards the hostile boy. "You and Max dragged my **only** daughter into this Plumber mess"

"I asked her for her help when I didn't know what to do with the Omnitrix, Grandpa Max was missing probably taken hostage. You know Gwen; she wouldn't let anything happen to her family"

"So, you took advantage of my daughter, because of you my daughter wants to be a Plumber and get beaten up on a daily basis before coming home and telling me that 'everythings okay', and 'nothings happened'. She has PTSD from your stupid fights that you decide to get into"

"...Gwen has PTSD?" He was shocked by her words. Lily stared at him, eyes full of concern over his surprise. She gulped the anger down before finally taking a breathe of air.

Natily straightened herself resorting back to her professional ways.

"It's one of the reasons she barely sleeps she hasn't been the same after-"

"We helped Charmcaster get Ledgerdomain back" Ben breathed out.

"Not just that, but when you decided that it would be appropriate to take my daughter into a war and force her to watch people being slaughtered by aliens" (Reference to the forever knights star alignment episode where Asmyth takes them to a history lesson)

"...I'm so sorry aunt Lily,"

He turned his attention to the closed curtains stopping anyone from the hallway looking into the room. Since the 'Great Ben 10' was in the hospital visiting a loved one the media had to pry. Usually he would've gone for it, sighing photos for fans, getting great a great photo shoot of himself but this just wasn't one of those weeks. He felt sick just thinking about the squabble of people outside. He didn't understand why they had to be there. Watching, waiting.

He sighed, Ben had been waiting for her to wake up for a long while.

"...I shouldn't be blaming you Ben, I'm sorry too" She mumbled the last part, signing off on Gwen's paperwork before gently stroking her daughter's hair.

"...I'm going to get whoever did this, aunt Natily" Ben stated staring over to her cousin. He loved her so much. He couldn't imagine his life without her. His own redheaded cousin; his girlfriend. He truely meant what he said. Whoever did this to her was going to pay, starting with Zombozo. In the meantime, he would need to contact Kevin about finding Gwen. He knew deep down that he had something to do with Gwen's disappearance. He just needed to figure it out. He looked back over, seeing Lily's broken down features stare down at her only daughter as she brushed a few locks out of the youth's face. Ben would do it for her too. He would get revenge on whoever did this to please Lily and maybe even gain her trust in him again. Ben would prove himself to be the man Gwen deserved and gain Lily and Frank's blessing to date their daughter.

"...Don't wake her up" She whispered stubbornly before turning and walking away. Ben sighed staring back over to his deprived cousin, still managing to hold on for dear life. Memories recollected of that day on the rooftop where his cousin had almost lost faith in humanity and existence at the same time. His memories fazed in and out of her eyes glowing so dullely than when she usually used her powers. Faded, darkened pink energy accompanying the blood and darkened underlying of her eyes. That's the clearest picture in Ben's head and for some reason it haunted him gravely. Ben sighed.

It had been a few days since he had brought her into the hospital, cradled in his arms, blood drooling from her entire body. Lily was working in ER that morning, eyes still red and puffy from her missing daughter. She had been walking the floor, conducting initial assessments on patients with injuries or any related head trauma. That was when Ben arrived through the automatic doors with the girl in his hands he swore the older redhead dropped like a heavy weight. Never before had Ben seen his aunt collapse before, especially under emotional stress. She was a woman who was as tough as nails.

Yet, the sight of her daughter, broken and bleeding just made her break down. Only seconds after, had other doctors rushed to the scene swooping his cousin out from under his arms and taking the other redhead both on stretcher bearers and white sheets. Gwen was in surgery for hours that day but doctors didn't know quiet what to do with the girl. Glowing purple muscles inter fused with bone laid just under the skin. Blood spewed from darkly glowing gashes throughout her body. They made every effort to patch the girl up, with their best knowledge that they could utilize. Eventually, Lily had to tell the doctors and the nurses about to Gwen's...condition. The doctors didn't rat her into the police, nor say anything about her condition, to Lily's surprise; and happiness.

Now she laid in a warm bed, resting and asleep, glowing wounds covered up by bandages and white steri-stips. Ben had been by her side since the start of it all, clutching her arms, rubbing her forehead when sweat began to build up and tucking her up every time the covers seemed to move down her body. Ben was there for her; like he promised.

* * *

Frank and Max had been arguing for the past few hours on whether to phone a certain Antodyte to come back to Earth and explore the intimate details of not only Gwen's disappearance but also her future. It made sense in Max's mind to call the woman and asked for her help in restoring Gwen's condition and finding out who did this to her. All evidence pointed to Zombozo but Max hadn't came to that conclusion yet. Nor could he come to the realisation that Gwen could disobey her parents and sneak out of their house without their knowledge. No, Gwen wasn't like that. There was no way Gwen would do that. So it only made sense that something had caught her attention. Something so important to her that it would have caused her to go out of the way to get-

"Lily bought Gwenny a kitten" Frank interrupted Max's train of thought as he rested his elbow on the table in the R-V.

Max blinked a couple of times, eyes widened as he shuffled in his Plumber suit. "I'm sorry" He asked, questioning his son's intent on telling him this information.

"I've been a lawyer for almost 20 years, Dad, I can see you thinking about Gwen. She ran away because of me. I was too strict on her and took away a pet Lily had decided to buy her"

Max blinked again, surprised that Frank had actually admitted he was wrong and was actually too harsh on Gwen. Of course Max felt that way. All his son and daughter-in-law had ever tried to do was pushed for the perfect kids. And now they have them. Both ran away. One in hospital and the other...who know's where he was right now. Max would have to track the boy; maybe he was the reason Gwen ran off in the first place.

"...Lily thought it would be a great idea to teach Gwen responsibility and get her mind out of the gutter. Hormones; I hate teenage hormones. Nothing good ever comes out of it" Frank stated picking up a piece of paper on the desk and looking over it.

Max leaned forward surprised his son was actually saying this. Frank looked up to him and glared. "What about Lily?" Max asked. Frank straightened, shocked by his father's words. "That different. Lily and I were in college during the time, we were mature adults who were-"

"19 and 21 years old. I know you think that your daughter can't think for herself, Frank, but Gwen's so smart and bright and caring. You just haven't given her a chance to prove how mature she is" The older man sat back in his seat, crossing his arms.

"I can't tell you how many times she saved Ben's life or smacked him out of doing something stupid. She's not weak and defenceless like you think. She doesn't need to be locked up"

Frank balled his hands into fists as he stood up.

"Then why's she in hospital" He mumbled walking away from his father, refusing to believe anything that came out of the man's mouth.

Max sighed, somethings are harder to do then others. He stared across at the Plumber's badge in the middle. He should probably go visit his granddaughter and see to it that she was alright...after he contacted Verdona and invited her down to Earth. If Gwen was blocking her own memories; Verdona could easily access them and fix her granddaughter up in the meantime.

* * *

Days passed by, a few signs of head rolls, groans and the occasional wince of the eyes indicated that she was beginning to wake up. The whole family had been waking for her to wake up.

"...Nuh...Benn?" Her voice was barely a hoarse whisper. So soft, yet raspy. He turned towards her watching as she winced her confused eyes and stare towards him. He could only smile back and hold her hand tighter, enjoying the moment he could finally touch her and she would know he was here for her.

"Hey!" He gently whispered back brushing her cheek and leaning over her. She stared back at him, mouth agap and yellow stained teeth revealing themselves.

"W-What happened to your face?" She stared at the blackened eyes and small scratches. Ben's eyes lit up in fear at her question but he ignored it.

She looked, exhausted, tired and beaten up but she still looked beautiful but he knew exactly what his aunt was finally talking about. She could always hide her bruises and scars by make-up but now she had nowhere to hide, nowhere to run and he loved her, scars and all.

"How are you feeling?" He gently caressed her skin trying to wake her up, in another way he just wanted to touch her and make sure she felt safe.

"...Where am I?" She asked groggily, eyes flinching as the dull throb of her blackened eyes continued to make her uncomfortable.

"You're safe, you're in hospital"

She breathed out relieved. The past few hours of her life were a nightmare. She was so grateful right now.

"Where's my mum...and my dad?" She mumbled towards him. He forced a smile. She could see the exhaustion on his face. She knew he had been here the whole time looking down and taking care of her. It was sweet but it made her feel guilty.

"...Your dads round Grandpa Max's house and your mum's around here somewhere probably doing everything she can to make sure your okay"

Gwen winced her blackened eyes in pain. Ben could tell that she didn't want to lay there, that she wanted to get up and move around, go off and find her parents.

"...Your mum's going to be here soon Gwen, don't worry. Just try stay calm okay"

Tears streamed down her cheeks, soaking the small bandage concealing the gash. "Please stay awake for me, Gwen" He mumbled towards her brushing away her tears. She nodded biting her lip and raising her hand towards Ben's face.

"W-what happened?" She stared into his shaking eyes, scared by her words.

"You hit your head, pretty bad" He stroked her hair. She groaned trying to remember the pain in her head, she remembered something happening...something...something horrible happened.

"Nuh" She winced her eyes images flashing before her eyes. She scrunched her face trying to sit up. Ben instantly grabbed her shoulders trying to pull her down. "Gwen, Gwen!" He called out to her trying to get her to wake up and snap out of it.

"...Hurts!" She mumbled heart pounding against her ribs to the point in which it felt like it was going to burst. Machines wailed, beeping continuing to go off. "It's okay, it's okay, just calm down" He hugged her tightly, trying to calm her down.

"Come back to me, Gwen,"

He heard her groan in pain. He held her tighter as the machines began to settle back down.

She groaned in pain, settling back down into her bed. Ben released her and held her shoulders.

"You okay?" He asked mumbling towards her. She winced her eyes for a second time before opening them and staring into his damp green, concerned eyes.

She nodded, barely even uttering a word towards him as she rested her against her pillow.

"I-I...I don't remember what happened. I don't even remember that entire day" She closed her eyes, turning her head away like she was ashamed. Ben watched her depressed state. He could easily tell how upset she was just by looking at her. He felt so sorry for her right now. He felt guilt begin to wear away at his heart.

"Gwen," He mumbled. She turned her head as she felt his fingers graze along her cheek. He stared into her wet, tired eyes and held her close.

"It's not your fault" He mumbled into her ear as he hugged her tightly.

"...It's not your fault" He repeated again this time softer into her ear but it didn't seem to stop her from thinking it was.

Maybe, just maybe, this was her fault.

* * *

Hours passed by. They felt like only minutes to Gwen as she fazed in and out of consciousness. Every now and then she would be woken up by her mother flashing a light into her eyes and calling her name. The redhead truely didn't understand why she couldn't be left alone for a few hours before she had be annoyed by some rude people asking her a series of questions. Didn't they understand that she really had no interest in talking to them right now. She huffed as she was re-awoken by the same flashing light and people around her chatting their heads off. It felt like they were breathing down her neck and shouting blurred words into her ear. A thick smell of odor, BIO and cologne wrecked throughout the room. She winced her eyes groaning as she turned away, mind still fuzzy from the people in the room.

"Can't you just wake her up, Lily?" Frank asked as he placed his briefcase down and straightened his tie. The woman sighed, running a hand through her daughter's hair.

"She's exhausted, Frank. We can't just shake her awake" She muttered the last part before staring over to her father-in-law. He had spent the last few hours going over any tracks Gwen may have left. He hadn't checked Gwen's room yet, deciding to take Ben over instead. He turned to his grandson, noticing that he still remained in the same chair for such a long time. One would think he was glued to it. Gwen tilted her head back groaning in pain. A sudden flicker of her eyes and soon her world was open to five blurry figures casting over her.

"Nuh," She breathed out, refusing to take her heavy head off the pillow and look them straight in the eye. "Gwenny?" She felt a hand come down on her shoulder. She didn't need to guess who though. It was obviously her mother. Who else would show the same loving and kindness to her in her voice. It was scared, rattled and relieved all at the same time.

"Mum..." She mumbled her voice weak and hoarse like she hadn't drunken a sip of water in a few days.

Frank rushed down beside his daughter as quickly as he could. She turned her head grabbing onto her father coat before attempting to bring herself up and lean on his shoulder. Lily gently placed a hand on her daughter's back trying to make sure she didn't hurt herself. To Ben's surprise, she leaned up close to her father, trying to hug him as she cried onto his shoulder. Ben didn't know why it hurt him so badly. Why she had to be so upset in front of them rather than him. He was surprised that she wasn't shoving them away, arguing and yelling at them for all the harsh discipline they had given her over the years. It had finally failed, with her storming off. And now she was hugging them, begging them not to leave her side. Even as Frank told her that she would never leave him sights again, Gwen clung tighter onto his jacket.

Ben huffed. Feeling left out to a very large extent.

"Benjamin" Max grabbed the boys arm. Ben tensed wondering if his grandfather could hear the words playing on his mind; jealousy.

"Yeah grandpa" Ben mumbled towards the man.

Max unfolded his arms. "I think Gwen could use sometime alone with her parents; don'tcha think?"

Ben stared over to the family, hugging and crying each other.

Ben sighed. He had been waiting a very long time for her to wake up and now that she was he thought that she would only want to see him instead of her parents.

"I need to talk to Gwen over a few matters; why don't you take a look through her room. See if you can find anything"

Ben took another glance over towards his cousin seeing her be wrapped up in hugs and kisses by her 'hard-to'please' parents. He should've been huffing her, cuddling her, listening to all her problems and making sure he catched every tear that fell from her cheeks.

"Okay Grandpa" Ben mumbled turning away; listening to his uncle tell her that she was going to be grounded.

* * *

Hours passed by and Max waited outside for the family to leave; Lily to return to work; Frank to go book work off and get dinner ready for tonight. A quick smile and hug with Lily, an awkward hello to Frank and he was in the room seeing the girl resting in bed with her eyes closed.

He smiled lovingly towards her before sitting down and shaking her shoulder.

"Hey Pumpkin," Max leaned down over the bed and kissed her forehead.

"Hey Grandpa" She smiled back weakly before noticing the yellow roses in his hand. She chuckled lightly as he sat down beside her and held the flowers in both hands.

"How are you feeling?" He mumbled staring into her bloodshot eyes. He grabbed her hand but she moved away, deciding to place it under the covers instead. He sighed, something was definitely wrong with her and he just wanted to know why.

"I'm fine, Grandpa, really" She mumbled back to him. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed.

"How is the hospital food?"

"...Great"

"Is the bed comfy"

"It's fine grandpa"

He leaned forward, a concerned look apparent on his face. "Gwen, are you okay?" He gently touched her face. Gwen groaned trying to move her face away from him. He stared at her shocked. "Pumpkin, please" He mumbled moving forward and gently grabbing her chin, turning her head so she would look at him. He saw the look on her tired, grumpy face.

"Do you need to rest?"

"I'm fine grandpa, just please, leave me alone" She begged him. He stared at her shocked, seeing her lip quiver.

He gritted his teeth, releasing her chin and sitting up straight.

"I didn't mean to upset you, kiddo, I just wanted to know if you were okay?"

She breathed out maneuvering her arm so she could sit up and look him equally in the eye.

"Did you tell my dad that Ben and I..."

Max arched his eyebrow confused about what she meant. She continued to stare at him mentally getting the message.

"Oh... oh...oh, right. I haven't spoken to your father. Should I of spoken to him?"

Gwen shook her head sighing. "No, I..."

Gwen closed her eyes. "Gwenny, what's wrong?"

"My dad found out about Ben and I and he threw a fit, he knew everything about me wanting to be a Plumber and drop out of college" Gwen sighed leaning back against her pillow.

"It's okay" She sighed removing herself from him. "I didn't tell your parents, Gwen, and I don't know who did tell your folks" He mumbled touching her shoulder before standing up.

"I know you don't want to hear it Gwen, but your dad's a smart man. I want you to go to college"

"He stopped me from seeing Ben and he made me swallow a pill. I haven't even been back to school yet"

"Gwen, I'm so sorry" He leaned forward hugging her as gently as he could. She sighed staring down at the small glow in the palm of her right hand.

"It's not your fault. I'm sorry I thought it was you" She mumbled.

Max smiled at her rubbing her arm gently.

"It's okay, Pumpkin. Can't image how your parents reacted" He mumbled the last part.

Gwen frowned, sighing as she relaxed back into her pillow. "Definitely not in the best of ways. Wished they would've been nicer about it" She groaned thinking back to swallowing the pill and being put on a very short leash with her folks.

"How are they now?" He gently asked her.

Gwen opened her eyes staring towards the roof of the building with a concerned but unsure look forrowed across her eyebrows.

"I think I'm grounded. They haven't said anything yet. Mum just keeps getting in therapists to have a look at me and my dad keeps pestering me on about what happened and who was there. I think he's trying to sue someone just to pay the hospital bills"

Max stiffened a chuckle, leaning back in his chair before thinking of what next to say to her. "We're still looking over any security tapes available which may of caught the people who did this to you"

She turned her head towards him. He noticed the sudden curious look cast upon her face. He smiled. "Ben said that Zombozo was one of the people who harmed you"

Gwen sighed. "I don't even remember what happened, I can't even get my memories together"

Max stared down at her shocked, not even knowing what to say to her. Instead, he just rested a gentle hand on her shoulder.

She winced her eyes. "Feel like I just keep banging my head against a brick wall. No matter how hard I try; nothing happens" She whispered. Max stared down towards the item in his hands.

"Maybe you're trying to hard. I bet you'll remember after you rest" He suggested in a cheerful manner.

Gwen sighed. He was right in some way. She did feel exhausted and her mind was still fuzzy. Her mother had told her constantly that she had been through a very traumatic experience and that her mind was just trying to protect herself from what had occurred. Still, Gwen wished she could remember instead of feeling like everything had been ripped away. She just felt so vulnerable right now.

* * *

Scene change: Gwen's room

Ben had been pacing back and forward seeing he had missed anything in her room. He had constantly picketed the window, left open with a small breeze. Something must've happened. Gwen wouldn't just run away. It wasn't like her at all. Ben paced over to her desk noticing something in particular. Flowers. Yellow dying flowers. Roses in particular.

Ben's eyes lit up as he grabbed them.

"Yellow roses!" He sniffed, taking a whiff of the handle of the flowers. A scent of grease, sweat, bio and...desperation.

No!

It couldn't be.

It had to be.

Kevin!

He gritted his teeth in disgust, anger and frustration flowing through him like a waterfall. He wanted to tare his hair out right now.

"Of course it had to be him. It's always his fault" Ben muttered under his breathe before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. He turned round moving over to the girl's bed noticing the straight sheets except a bump. His eyebrow arched as he approached the strange lump of fabric bundled up. He touched it; poking at it only to notice that something was actually under it; something living. He immediately lifted the sheets to find a small kitten curled up staring back towards him. Ben's eyes widened.

Why didn't Gwen tell him that she had a kitten.

"Oh man" He picked it up cuddling the little animal in his arms and smiling goofily. "You're going to cheer Gwen up so much" He smiled ear to ear thinking about how happy she would be. He knew how much she hated hospitals and how low she had been feeling since the occurrence with Zombozo. But then his thoughts dragged him back to Kevin.

He sighed. He would be visiting three people tonight.

* * *

Scene change: hospital

It was the midst hours of the morning and only the occasional footsteps of staff checking up on patients could be heard throughout the night. Another sleepless night, for the poor Tennyson. She would usually be found by doctors and nurses, whimpering and mumbling in her sleep as she swatted at the air and wincing her eyes. So many memories and flash-backs of the night that should tried to hard to remember. Yet, everytime she opened her, nothing. She couldn't remember anything but her parents. Something bad had occurred with her parents. After seeing them earlier that day, after hugging them and crying in their arms something hit her.

Like she felt a sudden urge to yell at them and scream her lungs out til the cows come home. Especially her dad. She didn't know why she was so angry at him but her stomach ached when she stared him into his puppy-dog eyes and he grounded her. Her body tensed. Why did she have to feel this way, she felt sick just lying there.

Suddenly, something clamped down around her mouth stopping her from making a sound. Her eyes shot open as she tried to make a sound and scream for help but he shushed her. A tired, sweating dark haired man was above her, sitting down on her bed and leaning over her body. He wreaked of BEO and grease.

"It's okay," He mumbled towards her.

"It's just me" He whispered into her ear so softly.

She quietened as her eyes became more focused and she finally realized who it was.

"Kevin!" She mumbled astonished that he was beside her right now. He looked like a complete mess. She didn't understand why though.

Kevin stared into his hands avoiding eye contact with the bright eyed girl.

"...I spoke to your mom the other day, said you hit your head and you've got amnesia" He lied.

Gwen nodded, blinking her eyes tiredly as she stared up at him. "Yeah, Zombozo must've hit me pretty good"

"Did you remember what happened?" He gently asked her as he played with the yellow roses in his hands. Gwen sighed, propping herself up on her stack of pillows as she held her head, shaking in frustration.

"No, I don't even remember waking up that morning. Ben said that I was round his house, meditating with his mum and helping him study but I honestly don't remember doing any of that" She stated frantically as she held her head in pain.

"I want my memories back" She breathed out breathe short and she felt the tears sting her eyes. Kevin placed a gentle hand on her back, before touching her chin and raising it up to him. Eyes wet and blurred as he leaned into her lips brushing against hers. She tensed as his lips touched hers, biting at them with such eagerness and passion. Gwen were to almost moan his name. If only. He held her there, unable to move away. He could feel her trying to move her head in any direction other than his. God, he hated it when she refused. He just wanted to hold her there and show her how much he loved her. How much he craved for her to be by his side again. He was stupid for letting her go. He needed to show how her how much he cared for her. He needed her and in his delusional mind, she needed him.

Her hand quickly raised to his chest pushing him away with as much energy as she could conjure. She winced her eyes as she felt his tongue penetrate her lips and try to sliver down her throat trying to smoother her with his own body. But she had had enough of his attempts to try to pursue her. She thought that they already had this conversation about this.

She bit down. Hard. To the point of drawing blood before shoving him away. He yelped in pain, falling off the bed and holding his tongue. Gwen breathed out trying to get her emotions under control. He stood up, fists balled and body tensed. He looked like a mad dog, ruffled up. If foam could escape his mouth right now it would. He took a step forward. Gwen couldn't help but stare at him, eyes widened with fear as he approached her.

Suddenly, light impacted her vision, her head span around 360 degrees as her memories came into play. Only flashes of her outside, shivering from the cold and a man stood in front of her, arms clenched and teeth bare like he was mad at her for some reason. His arm swung back, like he was about to throw a baseball. Her memories flashed and pain flooded inside her head again as she laid flat on the cold, hard pavement, cheek stinging from the wind and head too heavy to lift. All she could see was the man escaping, running down the street far, far away from her. Jeans with a black and grey long shirt.

Her breathing faulted as she held her head. Reality hitting her like a bitch. She gritted her teeth groaning in pain before she noticed a shadow cast down on her body. Sweat poured down her features, creating small wet patches on the blanket covering her body. She clenched her fists, blood curling and eyebrows furrowing.

"...Get out!" She whispered, her voice hoarse and stern. Kevin's body froze at his failed attempt to intimidate her as failed within an instant. He couldn't believe her. She should be afraid of him right now. She should be quivering at his feet begging him for forgiveness and telling him how much she loves and adores him. That she wants to be with him forever and not Tennyson.

He took a breath out relaxing himself and reaffirming his beliefs. However delusional they may be.

He wasn't leaving and there was no way in hell she was making him go anywhere without her. He just needed to make that clear to her. He raised his hand over to the redhead, hunched over, wet hair drapped across her face as she refused to raise her head and even look at him.

He would make her though. Or at least that was his intention at first. The way her body shook and curled like she was going to be sick. She looked scared and afraid.

His finger touched her hair. In an instant her head whipped around. He jumped back yelping from the shock. Her body may of been hunched over like a scared child, curled up into a ball missing their mummy but she wasn't like that. Bared stained teeth sharpened to knives shone brightly towards him mockingly. Weaves of hair, once laced around her face now created a darkened shadow over her face adding more emphasis to her eyes, shinning brightly towards him. Her inner Antodyte taking over her body.

No, she wasn't shaking in fear, she was shaking in anger. Anger and hatred towards him.

**"GET OUT!"** Her voice was gritted and as harsh as sand paper, intermixed with two booming voices and snarled features.

She was intimating.

Kevin's body shook with fear. He had never seen her act this messed up before. Was she playing hard to get?

If she was she played it all too well.

Her hand lurched out towards his body, a tendril grabbed his waist, encapsulating his arms and whole body and soon began to tighten to extreme lengths. All the air escaping his lungs as his bones were squished to breaking point. He tried to beg her but there was no features of mercy on her face. It was mockery mixed with anger. Like he deserved his. Like this was all his fault and this was the punishment.

But he wasn't going to be intimidated by her. She was a goody-to-shoes none the less. She wouldn't hurt him.

"I'm... not a-afraid of you, Gwen" He laughed at her, smiling ear to ear pretending she was silly. Her facial features relaxed slightly. Kevin felt her hold lessen a little for him to breathe. He knew she would back down, it was a threatening gesture while it lasted but he knew deep down that her threats were always empty.

Just as he let his guard down her shoulders rolled back and her arm swung towards the window. Kevin's eyes lit up in fear as his body smashed through the glass and he flew through the air, out of the four story building.

* * *

8 hours earlier - hospital; outside Gwen's room

Wheels clicked across the ground as the wheelchair made it's way down the isolated halls, blocked off to only the upper class private rooms of people who could afford the finest care. He had been watching for days. Just watching and waiting for a certain redhead to show signs of life and today was that day. A sign of hope for the Tennyson's and himself included. He smiled, laughing to himself as he watched the girl from the closed door, listen to her parents chat and argue to themselves as she ate her food.

The older man smiled.

* * *

Authors notes:

Long chapter I know but that's what you wanted right. An explanation and follow up. Now you can understand why it took so long to come out.

I wanted to make Gwen's Antodyte self like her evil half as Gwen's usually quite sweet and innocent.

Kevin was referring to himself in the last chapter and showed some remorse for the girl by blaming himself but his thoughts are so delusional that he can't seem to get past the fact that he thinks Gwen's his and that he owns Gwen when really she's doesn't want to be in a violent 'domestic-abuse' like relationship.

Whether Gwen remembers who Kevin is and what occurred.- You'll find out in the next chapter.

Don't forget to review guys.

SPOILER:

Ben and Zombozo

Ben and Kevin

Kevin's psychotic

Gwen and the farmer (from chapter 2)

Ken's reappearance (remember he went missing).


	13. Chapter 13

She stared down at her hands clasping at the fading light dancing in her palms. She sighed aggressively feeling the need for power to flow back through her veins. She sighed feeling angry and tired; really tired. She laid her head back into her pillow closing her eyes before she heard her parents come back in through the door.

"...The Physio's are going to be in today trying to get her up and walking around" Lily mumbled walking up to the girl and gently squeezing her hand to wake her up.

"You know I can take care of her, Lily" Frank mumbled to her. Lily shook her head. "Gwen's better off here instead of at home, she has 24hr care here, besides; she needs the bed rest" Lily squeezed her daughter's hand, waking the girl up from her fake sleep. Gwen grumbled opening her eyes, not wanting to see her parents. She still hadn't recalled everything from the events leading up to the day but she did know that she really didn't want to see her parents today. Especially her dad who held was presently touching her forehead and stroking a gentle hand through her fringe. "Hey Gwenny" Frank mumbled smiling happily to her. It made her feel worse for wear though. For some reason, his supposed genial smile. Gwen sighed making an attempt to sit up on a bunch of pillows that her mother had supplied her. She felt worse for wear herself. Having to deal with Kevin last night drained her to a large extent. She just wanted to close her eyes and drift off but she knew she had a whole day of intensive rehabilitation thanks to her mother's constant worrying about her being independent again.

"Fine, Dad" She quickly mumbled feeling light headed. She scrunched her eyes up trying to shake off the pain and continue on with her day. But her parents noticed her sudden change of demeanor and grabbed her shoulders instantly trying to double check on her.

She grit her teeth as they exceeded to shine a light in her eyes and ask her how much pain she was in but Gwen swiped it off, pretending to be completely alright. "I'm just tired that's all"

"Are you sure?"

"You've got bags under your eyes?"

"Did you even sleep last night. I told you to turn the television off after 9pm" Lily furrowed her eyebrows.

Gwen's eyes lit up at the excuse. She couldn't bare to tell her parents about Kevin and what he did to her. She was embarrassed that he had got the best of her. That and the fact that she had practically tossed a man out of a three story building without consequence. Of course she had spent the remainder of her night using her powers to fix the giant break in the wall in secrecy. She just hoped no one had been watching the video cameras that night.

"I couldn't sleep at night. The bed is so uncomfortable; it feels like sandpaper" She replied exaggerating. Lily pinched the bridge of her nose trying to stop her anger from boiling over and yelling at the girl.

"Gwen, you need to rest and get some sleep. Your bodies been put under intense stress"

"Should we skip the physio today?" Frank asked still continuing to keep a protective hand on his daughter.

Lily sighed thinking. The private room they had booked out for her daughter to stay in was expensive and all the extra costs of Gwen's treatment and scans was totelling. She really did want to get her daughter home.

"No," She muttered. "I'll send and Occupational therapist later to assess whatever Gwen needs at home. The other doctors and nurses agree that you won't be leaving until next week"

Gwen's eyes lit up in shock. "WHAT?" She spat feeling like she was about to choke from her muscles constricting around her throat.

"IS THAT A JOKE?" She gritted her teeth in pure anger.

"Gwendolyn calm down!" Natily spoke to her daughter noticing the girl's eyes begin to shake. She was crying.

"I hate it here" Gwen bit back her voice now a whisper. Frank turned his head picking up a box of tissues to this side and passing it over to his injured daughter.

"Gwen, I can't discharge you; you have no recollection of how you ended up on top of a roof with an insane clown trying to hurt you and we still don't know where your brother is"

The redhead stared up at her mother, surprised at her news.

"Ken's missing?" She asked starstruck.

Frank sighed, he's probably just went to a party and stayed the night over at his friends. We've called the police, Max is looking for him"

"What about Ben, he can track people"

Frank and Lily looked towards each other both sharing concerned looks.

"Gwen, we don't know where your cousin is either"

She felt like the colour had trained out of her. Her blood had run cold in an instant.

"This, this can't be happening. I have to help; I have to do something" She instantly removed the nasal cannula from her face and quickly turned to her arm noticing the needle and pipes coming out of it. Lily instantly noticed the girl's approach.

"Gwen STOP!" Her mother screeched trying to stop her before she hurt herself. Frank instantly stepped in grabbing her wrist as he leaned over her, stopping her from removing the needle embedded in her arm. Her heart rate raised to just over 180 beats per minute. Frank pushed her shoulders down and held, trying to calm her down as Lily removed a sedative from the medical equipment tray.

"Gwen, just stop. You aren't going anywhere!" Her father told her but she refused to believe that both her cousin and brother were missing and there was no way in hell she was just going to sit back and wait. She tried to push back on her dad but nothing worked. She was exhausted but she may have to use her powers. At least in an effort to get away. She groaned, forcing her neck up ready to use her power before she felt something sting her on her thigh. She yelped, feeling the outside of her thigh being rubbed where she had been stung. Her body was beginning to feel much more heavier than it did before and all she could see was her fathers face turn to anger as her visions blurred.

_"I can't deal with this right now. You can come with me to take it back. Now go brush your teeth; it's time for bed" _

She groaned as her eyes finally closed her only thoughts leading back to her father. She took away something important to her; something she cared about. Something that made her angrily, upset and small all at the same time. She just couldn't remember what he took from her.

* * *

Frank leaned back relieved that his daughter was going nowhere anytime soon, especially to look for her cousin. He gently brought the sheets up to her bruised neck, where someone had wrapped there giant paws over in an attempt to strangle her. He hated looking at the marks. For some reason his thoughts led him back to Kevin, after he was betrayed by the boy. He couldn't believe that he could be so stupid.

He was a lawyer for god sake. Frank gently rested the blankets just up to his daughters collar, listening to the sounds of snoring lightly while breathing in and out through the nasal cannula. That was probably the second thing she didn't need, oxygen. Antodytes could survive without it, even in space, even underwater.

That was another thing Frank failed to mention with his daughter. In fact, Antodytes were just one giant ball of life energy with a personality. Frank had just taught her how to be human too well. And she believed it; every word that had came out of his mouth, she believed. He sighed, leaning back in his chair as he ran his hands through his hair. He promised his wife that he would keep an eye on the girl for the whole day and he would do so. He looked at his watch; 9:45am.

'I should probably get started on work' He thought to himself as he reached for his briefcase.

* * *

Scene Change: Outside Gwen's hospital room

The farmer had been pacing the halls all day with his wheelchair. He was angry and frustrated and above all annoyed. He had been waiting very patiently but the more he wheeled down the hallway the more he felt like he was about to lose it. A man with brunette hair in his early forties was still in the girl's room. He hadn't left for three whole hours. The farmer wanted to ensure his revenge as swiftly and as painfully as possible but there was no chance of getting anywhere with the girl especially if her father was in the room watching over her like a guard-dog ready to attack anyone who so dared to enter through the door. He gritted his teeth angrily, pounding his fist against his chair. "I'm going to kill that kid" He mumbled, pushing the wheels and moving off ready to return soon.

* * *

Scene Change: Ben POV

Ultimate Wildmutt rushed through the night, watching the streets trying to find any signs of where Gwen ended up. He had been following Gwen's trail for the past few hours. His only lead being trashed yellow roses and a broken alleyway, filled with the resin of manna; Gwen's manna. He sniffed, dodging the small amount of traffic that was left on the road. Breathing out, he snorted as he came to a bloodied piece of concrete. More traces of manna. It was Gwen's blood. He pushed down on the ultimatrix symbol returning back to his original form. The blood was dry but it left a trail. Drops only 30cm to a metre apart from one another all draped along the path. Ben clenched his teeth following the trial.

* * *

Scene Change: Gwen's POV

Frank had finally finished his paperwork for the day and couldn't be more happier. His daughter was still asleep so he had time for the game. He quietly placed his papers away careful not to wake her up. He grabbed the remote close to her hands, quickly removing it before turning the television on low before relaxing back in his chair.

"Just need a beer" He mumbled to himself folding his hands over the back of his head and kicking his feet out. "This is the life" Or so he thought, watching the door open and close as his brother came in the door. He grumbled to himself, deciding to sit-up and straighten his appearance before he listened to what his brother had to say.

"Frank" The man mumbled towards his scowling brother.

"Carl"

"How are you?"

"Good. You?"

"I'm great. How's your daughter?"

"Fine, she's sleeping"

Carl looked down at the girl, breathing out and wincing her eyes looking like she was in a nightmare that he couldn't wake up from. He placed the small present-like box down onto the table before gently leaning and grabbing her shoulders, squeezing them just enough to let he know that she wasn't alone. She groaned, her hand clenching into a fist before relaxing once again.

Frank looked over to see the disappointed look on his brothers face. He knew that the man wouldn't be able to wake her. Lily had made that very clear to Frank.

"She's very tired, Carl. She won't be waking up any time soon, if that's what you're thinking"

"...Drug her?"

Frank didn't answer instead narrowing his eyes towards his brother. Carl sighed staring down at the girl finally beginning to settle down and relax into a dreamless sleep.

"I just wanted to see how she was doing; Saundra's worried about her"

"She doesn't have to be worried. Gwenny's fine she won't be participating in anymore of this hero stuff" Frank turned back to his game relaxing back down. Carl's eyes lit up hearing the venom drip on his brother's lips.

"What do you mean?"

"I've removed Gwen's stash of spell books and anything else that might distract her from her school work. I don't mind if she does her Karate but this Plumber fad has caused nothing but trouble"

Carl arched his eyebrow wondering if he was serious.

"Is that even fair on Gwen, she loves those books" Frank took another glance towards his brother.

"She's my daughter, Carl. It doesn't have to be fair"

Carl frowned, hand clutching into a fist as he stared towards his power-house of a brother.

"You can't be serious, Frank. This is just another one of your Authoritarian parenting styles which hurts your children"

"So what? It's better than being permissive parents. If I recall you tried to get Ben to call you by your first names; you tried to make Ben your friend not your son"

Carl crossed his arms over his chest in a huff.

"And I saw the mistake in that but you; You dangle love in front of their faces like it's only conditional when they please you. you keep your kids under lock and chain. Literally. Ben found that lock up put on your daughter's window. No wonder she broke it and tried to run away; you're a horrible parent" Carl's knuckles turned white his memories fading back to all he would have the girl over for during weekends, school nights, so Frank and Lily could get their work done.

"You're one to talk, Carl" Frank crossed his arms over his chest bursting out into a fit of rage. Gritting his teeth in anger and extending his index fingers towards his brother as he leaned over his daughter's body, arguing with the man.

"Your boy brings home nothing but C grades" Frank stated.

Carl gritted his teeth in anger. "At least Ben has fun"

"That's it. At least my daughter's got opportunities"

**"Wa...ter" **

"Your joking. Opportunities? Because she has good grades; that's not guaranteeing her anything"

"It's guaranteeing her education and future employ-ability. Unlike your son"

"Ben's saved the universe a thousand times. He's got a bright future"

"What like getting blown up"

"**Water**..."

"Ben's not going to get blown up and he has the Omnitrix. He'll be safe"

"Your son's only safe because of my daughter protecting his ass every step of the way"

"So if your daughter's not around then Ben dies; is that what your saying is that why you've been trying to pull her out of saving her cousin's life? Because you want my son to die?"

**"Water!" **

"What no! I'm making sure my child doesn't die and you should be doing the same"

"**WATER!"** Gwen gritted her teeth angrily as she stared towards the men arguing above her. Frank stared down at her cursing himself for waking her up. 'Shit' He spat mentally his cheeks returning to their normal pale tone.

"Gwen, you should be asleep"

"Who could sleep with you two arguing about Ben and I right above me?" She glared towards her father.

He clenched his teeth trying to hold back telling her off for back-chatting him and not looking like a bad parent in front of his brother. But children need disciple. That's why he did it. It did her good.

"Fine, we'll stop, but you need to get some rest"

She gritted her teeth further. "I want something to drink; please" She stared up at him. He groaned before walking out of the room to fetch a nurse. Gwen sighed settling down before Carl turned to her.

"Gwen, Ben told me what happened with your folks and you and I just want you to know that you always have a place at our home if that's what you decide" He smiled down at her. Gwen forced a pleasant smile, something that would get him off her back.

"Thank you uncle Carl, but I'm fine really; my parents are okay"

There was something about her that just saddened him on the inside. Maybe it was her false hope of her parents. It just made him feel worse on the inside, like she had to stay there. He kneeled down beside and the bed and forced another smile her way.

"Your always welcome to move in, whenever you like. I just want you to know that okay?"

She nodded. "Thank you, Uncle Carl. But do you mind doing me a favour?"

His eyes lit up nodding estatically.

"Of course,"

She looked towards the door. "I really need to go to the bathroom" Her eyes buldged trying to emphasise her need.

"Do you want me to get a nurse?"

She smiled nodding.

"Okay, stay right there. I'll be right back okay" He took off. Gwen watched him leave before slumping.

"Thank god" She removed her the nasal cannula before turning to her arm and staring towards the needle and pipe. She bit her lip wondering how she was going to get it out of her. It looked so painful to even touch.

'Just rip it off; like a band-aid' she thought to herself feeling her mouth fill with saliva as she removed the surgical tape.

'Ow!' She mimed taking one last breathe before.

BANG!

He head quickly snapped round thinking her father had just closed and locked the door to her room. Instead, her eyes landed upon a man in a wheelchair. A man that made goosebumps run through her back.

'Oh no'

She stared towards him, hands shaking as he stared towards him the most evilist smirk plastered on his face.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to see you again, Ms. Tennyson" The farmer wheeled his chair over to her as she back up her pushing her back against the wall as she stared down at him dumbstruck.

He smiled, stiffling a laugh to himself, thinking about how funny it was to see her so scared and petrified.

"Y-you!"

* * *

Ben's POV: Bellwood streets

Ben knelt placed his hand on the melted back-door of the factory. Blood went in but no blood on the outside. No path leaving the scene. One way. Or so it looked. Metal was bent, locking the door securely. Only someone who could raise there temperature up to such a high extent could pull that off. He didn't have to think too much about it either. There was a hand-print in the metal of the door.

One that could only be from a small, delicate hand, similar to his cousins. He placed his bigger hand against it, stubby fingers grazing against the blood soiled finger-print that was Gwen Tennyson's mark. As a he leaned closer he could hear the sounds of men laughing and enjoying themselves. Probably goons none-the-less and Ben was going to destroy them. Instantly, he smacked down his watch shape-shifting into a giant red alien with four-arms. He beat down the door, fire pumping through his veins as he spotted the four of them sitting down with beers in their hand. And that's when he saw it.

Zombozo sitting there, arm in a sling, blackened eye, clutching onto his beer. Ben reared forward no longer holding back his anger.

He went ballistic.

* * *

Scene change: Kevin's house. Earlier that night.

A broken leg. He had been hobbling miles on a broken, damaged limb after Gwen was on a temporary break with him. Or so he called it. He sighed, clutching his arm as he walked through the door of his home, hobbling into the kitchen and spitting out the remaining blood in his mouth. After that psychopathic girlfriend of his decided to chuck him out of the window, he was abosolutely enraged. He knew she still loved him; she just didn't know how to show it now that he mind had been infested with her cousin who practically stockholm syndromed her into believing that she loved her cousin.

Kevin stopped in his tracks thinking about it. Maybe he had gone after the wrong person, after all, Gwen was now furious to shits after his failed; fake attempt to save her life from a perverted cousin on live television had gone wrong. But it would have been great. Like hitting two birds with one stone; shaming the cousin and getting the girl all while becoming the hero. Ben would be locked up for a long time and Gwen would be his. He sighed.

Why had his plan turned to shits so quickly; oh that's right. He trusted Zombozo who of course he didn't realise hated Gwen with a passion.

'God damn-it' He swore to himself bloodied fists clenching, turning his knuckles white. He would have to visit the clown later and beat his ass, however, he still had one more thing to do for the day.

He walked into his dark basement, hearing the sounds of a gagged man trying scream for help.

He flicked on the light blinding the redheaded man bent over trying to beg for his life. A once nice blue jacket, now stained with blotches of red from Kevin hitting him over and over blaming him for convincing his sister not to go out with him. Opposite the man laid a stool, small but big enough for Kevin to sit on.

"Now" He sighed, sitting down opposite the crying man.

"Where were me"

* * *

Sorry, Kevin and Ben will come up. I've kind of throne everything on as a cliff hanger for this chapter. Hope you guys liked it and please, please, please review and tell me what your thoughts are on this chapter. Was it good, bad? What did you guys like or hate about it.

Special thanks to all those people who have been continuing to support this fanfic.

If there was anything unclear then the summary is:

Carl's at war with his brother from disputes over their children and defending Ben.  
Gwen's out to save Ben and Ken since no one has heard from them in a while  
However, Gwen is stopped by an old enemy (The Farmer)  
Ben and Zombozo face off  
Kevin has kidnapped Ken in one last sad attempt to persuade Gwen to be with him. 


	14. Chapter 14

"Gwen, GWEN OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Frank screamed his lungs out banging on the door, causing a scene.

"Frank, calm down I'm sure she's alright?" Carl grabbed his brother's shoulder.

Frank was fuming though, cheeks going red as he banged his fist on the door.

"OPEN THIS DOOR, YOUNG LADY!" Frank screamed about to break the door down and strangle her.

"Frank, stop; I'll get the janitor to open the door" Carl ran off. Frank pushed his head against the door, knowing Lily would be absolutely furious with him.

"OPEN THE DOOR, GWENDOLYN TENNYSON!" His eyes slit before he noticed someone else in the room. His eyes lit up, breathing fogging the window.

"Gwen?"

He noticed a man in a wheelchair coming over to her as she backed away scared shit-less.

"Gwen!"

"GWEN!"

* * *

BEN'S POV

Fourarms smashed his fist against the man's face punching him over and over.

"That's for my cousin, you Asshole" He gritted his teeth, blood forming on his hands. His gang of Freakshow's laid waste, spread around the floor.

"Stop!" Zombozo begged weazing as he spewed out blood from his mouth.

"Why should I?"

"I was hired"

Fourarms slammed down the Ultimatrix returning back to his human form.

"Was it Kevin?" Ben arched his eyebrow. Zombozo's eyes lit up in shock. Ben gritted his teeth in anger.

"I can't believe he would put Gwen, in danger"

Zombozo smiled laughing at him.

"He did more then that" He chuckled. Ben instantly grabbed the man's collar.

"WHAT DID HE DO TO MY COUSIN"

Zombozo laughed at him.

"He assaulted her. He felt every crevice of her body"

Ben gritted his teeth shaking in anger. "HE TRIED TO RAPE MY COUSIN?"

Zombozo smiled, blood forming in the cracks of his yellow stained teeth. He laughed at him noticing the boy's eyes shake like he was about to cry.

"Y-You monster" He punched him in the face rendering him unconscious.

* * *

Gwen stared back at the man in the wheelchair, eyes fully locked on his every move. "Your Dad's watching us; do you know that?" He asked. She stared over to the door seeing the puppy dog eyes pierce his with such fear. She gulped, eyes burning into his with such emotion.

"If you don't want your 'Daddy' to see you bleed to death then git in the corner" He pointed to the side of the wall where no one would see them. She took one last look over to her father before moving off the bed, grabbing hold of the IV stand to stabilize herself. She hadn't actually stood on her two legs in over a week, since the accident. As a result, she had a few mild pressure sores on her back and ankles, covered by gauze bandage.

"HURRY UP" He screamed at her. In shock, she fell onto the ground, the IV stand tumbling with it. She gritted her teeth in pain, scrunching her face before he felt his shadow over her.

"I SAID HURRY UP" He screamed at her. She lifted her body up and pushed herself over to the wall before sitting up and leaning against it. She groaned taking a moment to compose herself before she looked up at the man in the wheelchair hovering over her. By his side she noticed a small scalpel, hidden just under his gown.

"What do you want?" She stared into his pissed off, daggered eyes glaring at her.

"Revenge"

* * *

BEN's POV

Ben walked into the small dark room, taking note of the sudden drop in temperature.

"Man, it's cold in here" He shivered noticing noticing a bed nearby. "Oh man" He noticed the large amount of blood on the sheets. He hoped that it wasn't hers, well...at least not all of it.

"Eh, it smells" He lifted his shirt over his nose before noticing the aluminum bucket by the side. He took a quick look noticing the putrid smell of vomit and blood mixed into one.

"That's disgusting" He mumbled, turning away. He couldn't image being locked up in such a tiny cold space...and be practically tortured.

"I need to find Kevin"

* * *

"See Gwendolyn, after ya left my home sweet home, my wife returned. She patched me up, as well as she could, then burnt our house down. Then the Plumbers came and we were on our merry way. No evidence holding us, however"

He removed the scalpel and help it in his right hand.

"You paralysised me. I ain't gonna let ya get away with that"

Her eyes lit up in shock. "I do plan on killing ya, GwenDOlyn"

She breathed out like he was so certain of ending her life.

"You're not going to get away with this" She muttered back.

"You'll die either way, Gwen, only one of us is getting out that door alive and it sure as hell ain't you. I was going to visit you last night but I saw your precious boyfriend come through the door so upset that you rejected him and then you had to go and throw him through a window"

"You were spying on me?"

"Oh yes, and as soon as everyone in your room left I knew it was the perfect chance. Now no more distractions, time to die, Gwendolyn" He grabbed the scalpel slashing her.

* * *

BEN'S POV- night time

Ben stared over to the one-story house that was Kevin E. Levin's. He gritted his teeth, wanting to kick the shit out of him this instant. But truly, he did want his cousin to watch. Watch him suffer and be put through the same torture as what his cousin had experienced. He scrunched his face before he heard his phone vibrate in his pocket.

He looked down at his phone, sighing. It was his grandfather.

"I'm busy grandpa, what's wrong?"

His eyes lit up in shock when his grandfather replied.

* * *

two hours earlier

The farmer slashed down at her, throat ready to end her life. On instinct she brought her hand out summoning her powers and using a shield to protect herself. Gwen gritted her teeth in pain, forcing as much energy into her hands as possible but it was difficult. She was exhausted to shreds. He slashed down again, trying to break the shield with as much force as possible. It began to shatter on impact as he continued to flail his arm at her.

"STOP" She screamed at him but he didn't listen. On impact, the shield shattered into a million pieces, knocking her back against the wall, sweat pouring down her forehead. She had no more energy to fight back. No more give in her. Exhaustion kicking in she laid her head onto the cold hard floor trying to get as much reserve energy as she could for one last attempt to save herself.

* * *

"Frank what's going on?" Lily stood idle in the hall watching as her husband was about to go insane by the slow progress the janitor had made with the 1000 keys in his hand.

"Nothing, Honey just go back to work. Gwenny's just...having a bath that's all" He ran his hand through his hair. She rolled her eyes, before searching through all her notes. "I've got a few more patients to visit before I'm back at my office. Just, make sure she stays asleep" Lily sighed. Frank nodded sincerely before she moved off. Frank sighed, turning round to the man taking his times with the keys.

"HURRY UP!"

* * *

He grabbed her shoulder, raising her up into a seated position before grabbing her neck, strangling her. She winced her eyes, chocking, feeling like she was about to vomit from the feeling. It was painful, uncomfortable and above all scary. She felt her vision blur again, noticing the change of scenery to a top a sky scraper overlooking the city. She was on the ground back and head screaming in pain, feeling as though someone had just been cracking down on her back with with a whip.

She felt something heavy ontop of her, not particularly crushing her but just over her hips. She could hear his breathing hoarse, tense... desperate. She opened her eyes staring up at the man hovering above her. He was covered in cracked clown make-up and blood. Though, something told her that it wasn't his. His blood-shot eyes cascaded down upon her eyes with such hatred, almost wanting her to watch what he was about to do. She wandered what. What was he staring at?

That's when she felt the movement of his muscles clutch around her throat. She winced feeling his bony fingers constrict around her tiny throat, causing her to mentally scream. She pulled her hands up to his face trying to stop him from pulling tighter. She scratched his cheek, paint accumulating under her nails. He finally reached up, letting her gasp her air until he slammed her hand down on the concrete. She swore she heard something crack as his greedy hands returned back to her throat. She winced her eyes turning away giving up the fight, just wanting it to be over. She could no longer feel anything right now, everything was...numb. And it felt great. She finally opened her eyes, taking one last look at the scenery before she noticed something shine out of the corner of her eye.

A metal pipe right next to her body.

* * *

Max raced towards his son noticing him screaming his lungs out as the shaking janitor scared of his son.

"I came as soon as I heard"

Frank turned towards Carl, staring at him angrily.

"YOU CALLED, DAD!"

"I Had to; he can get the door open" Carl looked over to his father.

"Right?"

Max nodded, excusing the janitor from the door and bending down pulling out his Plumber's laser tool and shining it towards the lock.

* * *

Her eyes lit up in excitement. Despite the numbness in her hand, she made one last attempt to grab the pipe. Her fingers grasped at the edge of the pipe, her fingers curled gripping it as it came closer. She turned her head to the man above her blood-shot eyes, smiling lips.

She was going to knock him out. She grabbed the pipe and with one swung.

BANG!

She choked, taking a large gulp of air before her scenery changed and realisation hit her.

She was in a hospital room, with a man wincing his eyes in pain holding his face in pain. Her wrist hurt like crazy right now. She hissed, teeth seething in pain before she grabbed the skin of his leg, eyes lighting up with power.

He screamed in agony as the Antodyte drained his energy, fuelling her power and healing her wounds.

"I'm not dying. Not today; N**ot By YOU!**" Her body illuminated the surrounding walls, her power growing stronger as his body aged quicker and quicker. Gwen's antodyte soul being replaced by her old personality of love and innocence.

He screamed and begged for her to let go but she could no longer feel the need for empathy, for mercy, for salvation. Her eyes turned to slits as she sent more power-sucking energy through his veins fuelling her desires.

He tried to pull away but it was no use. She was almost done feeding herself through the anger and hatred that had built up over the years of her real self being trapped and caged in a human body.

"PLEASE!" He begged. She stood up grabbing hold of his throat and taking the rest of the energy before his body gave out and all that was left was for him to seek into the darkness for eternity. Gwen released him, his body turning to dust from his age.

All that was left was a wheelchair covered in nothing but ashes.

Her body shook with anger. So much anger. She hated him so much. She wished that she could repeat it all over again just to hear him beg her for his life. Her violet hand clutched as she screamed, her multidimensional voice echoing through the room. Her hand formed into a claw as she scratched down at the chair sending a wave of manner directed at the helpless wheelchair, blasting it through the walls of the hospital, along with it: the hospital bed, all the expensive machinery and chairs. Cement hailed through the streets down below, smashing into the cars below. Gwen fell to her knees, still continuing to shake with power.

Reality hadn't hit her yet. She still hadn't noticed the people in the room; her grandfather, staring down at her... _Terrified_.

* * *

He slammed the door immediately, locking his son's out of the room.

"DAD!" Frank screamed his lungs out banging against the door once again but Max ignored him, grabbing a towel from the bathroom and running over towards his grandfather before she stood up. Eyes still fixed in her violet form.

"Gwendolyn" He called to her wrapping the make-shift blanket around her shoulders before bringing her in close.

"Gwen? Gwen, look at me" He turned her chin towards him. He stared into her blank violet eyes.

"Gwen, snap out of it" He shook her shoulders but it didn't seem to snap her out of it. She just stared blankly towards him. Eyes hazed

He was terrified about the condition she was currently in. Seeing her like this broke his heart.

"Gwen!" He sighed, holding her close and rubbing her back.

"I should've been looking out for you" He held her close making sure she was as comfortable as possible, clasped in his arms and held so close to him.

He sighed as he heard the glass of the door shatter into pieces.

"I'll pay for it later" Frank yelled forcing his other hand through the door, and pushing on the handle of the door. He smashed it open, and marched through the door, face red in anger.

"WHERE IS SHE?" He screamed his lungs out again, turning his head and noticing his father rocking his granddaughter in his arms. He jogged over to his girl, holding his bleeding hand in pain. His anxiety and stress over his girl, numbing the horrendous pain flooding through his hand and wrist.

"Gwen, why did you lock the d-...What's wrong with her eyes?" He stared down at her noticing the violet shine in her eyes and the cold stare into the distance.

Max sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"She's...been through a lot. I'm going to take her back home" Max stood up. Frank sighed.

"She's my daughter, Dad. I'll take her"

Max looked down at her granddaughter. Currently unmoving and probably in shock from the man that she had practically drained of life before throwing him to the curb with one wave of her hand. As scary at it was, he was still his granddaughter.

He stared over to his son's hand, covered in blood and shaking.

"I don't think you'll be able to carry her with your hand like that" Frank clutched it, ignoring the pain and narrowing his eyes.

"I just want my daughter, Dad" He grabbed hold of the girls arm trying to pick her up. She didn't hesitate, falling into her father's shoulder as he held her there. Max just gently helped, not wanting to start an argument with the man that had shattered all the bones in his hand just to see if his child was alright.

"The RustBucket's parked just outside" He held most of the girl's weight as Frank hugged her gently.

Frank nodded holding his child with one hand wrapped around her back and ribs.

"Lillies going to be so pissed" He sighed leaning his head on his daughter's.

* * *

Please review.

I wanted to show more of Gwen's antodyte side taking control of her actions when she's exhausted.


	15. Chapter 15

Pain struck Frank's arm as he continued to hold his daughter close to him, kissing her forehead and resting his chin into the crevace of her neck. He had no idea what to do until he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"I need to delete the security camera footage. My RV's parked on the ground floor, think you could get her there?" Max asked, frown apparent on his face. Frank just simply nodded, more in agreement then understanding.

"I can get her there" He leaned in closer to the girl.

"I know you can hear me, Gwenny. I need you to walk with me okay" He whispered into her before tightening his grasp around her ribs and walking with her. He expected her to collapse instantly when he began to walk but she stayed complacent walking with him closely as he guided her towards the exit.

"Frank, what happened?" Carl tried to grab his niece but stopped when he saw her eyes.

Frank wrapped a towel round her head trying to cover up the glowing eyes.

"Nothing Carl" Frank muttered back keeping a tight hold on his little girl as he walked past. Carl, gritted his teeth, deciding to follow the two.

"Shouldn't we be getting a doctor, Frank?" Carl asked trying to get a better look at the girl. Frank shook her head, face paled and shaking.

"She's fine," He mumbled back, holding her tighter before calling the elevator.

"Frank, what happened?" Carl placed a hand on the girl's back before removing the towel off her head and looking into her eyes, staring back at the violent light in them. Frank shook his head, dragging her into the elevator along with Carl.

"Is she in shock?" Carl placed two hands on her shoulders, rubbing them to try and warm her up.

"I don't know what's wrong with her?" Frank shook his head, pinching her cheek trying to get the blood flow back into her face.

"Gwenny, please. Wake up!" Frank begged her. Carl placed a gentle hand on her back.

"Come on, Gwen. I know you're in there" Frank whispered into her ear but nothing happened. She stood there, frozen. Frank sighed, grabbing her arm as she elevator pinged.

"Come on," He muttered leading her out into the street where the RV was parked.

"Frank, this is insane. She's obviously hurt. She should be back in the hospital" Carl removed his phone dialing his sister-in-law, as his brother ignored him, pushing his daughter into the RV and closing the door. Carl muttered unhappily as he opened the door, watching as his brother paced around trying to find pain-killers and something to eat as the redhead just sat there, eyes glaring towards the driver's seat.

"Lily will be here soon" Carl muttered sitting opposite the girl and staring into her eyes. Frank turned around, daggers in his eyes and cheeks flustered as he swallowed the pain killers.

"My wife will kill me, literally"

"Just like you to be shaking in your boots over your wife"

"You want to argue with me in front of my kid?" Frank spat.

"No, I want her t-"

His eyes lit up when Lily walked through the door, looking very distraught and flustered.

"Where is she?" Lily muttered not in any mood. Carl pointed over to his niece as his Frank just stared. The older redhead came over to her daughter, checking her face. She felt cold and clammy. Lily reached into her jacket removing an epi-pen.

"What is that?" Carl asked.

"A shot of adrenaline, I think she's in shock" She removed the blue lid off the cap before stabbing the needle into her thigh. Carl flinched, wincing his eyes at the sound of the click.

She waited 10 seconds before pulling the needle out and rubbing the outside of her thigh. She watched as the glow in the girl's eyes faded to their original green and she took hold of her forehead rubbing her temple. Lily smiled down at her daughter before standing up and throwing the epi-pen into the bin.

"Nuh," Gwen groaned rubbing her eyes before she stared over to the people in the room.

"What happened?"

"You went into shock. Probably from destroying a whole room in the hospital" Lily glared towards Frank who just shrug his shoulders and turned towards his daughter.

"Oh," The girl muttered, recalling the horrible memories that flashed throughout her head.

Lily stared down at the girl noticing all her injuries healed. Her eyes lit up in shock, grabbing the girl's head gently and removing the bandage on the side of her head noticing a scar on the side of her head under the hair.

"That's something you don't see everyday" She muttered towards the girl.

"What?"

"Your wounds are healed. All of them; how did that happen?"

"..I..." She held her head remembering taking the man's energy for her own.

Her eyes widened. She had killed someone. She leaned over, rushing into the bathroom, throwing up. Frank placed a hand on his head, frustrated.

"Did you break your arm?" Lily asked her husband.

He nodded. Lily rolled her eyes, sighing.

"You have to go to hospital" She muttered. Frank shook his head.

"I've already taken some pain-killers. I'll admit myself when Dad comes back to take care of Gwen"

Lily stared blankly towards him, unhappy with his decision.

* * *

Gwen stared at herself in the mirror, holding onto the edge of the sink. Her hands shook with fear, scared to death over what she had done. She had never killed anyone before, let alone badly hurt someone. This was. This was.

This wasn't right.

"What's wrong with me?" She muttered to herself staring at her hands. They flickered with power wanting to be released to the world. She groaned trying to keep the power digested within her body. She wiped her mouth, cleaning her hands before standing up straight and composing herself. She still had a mission to do; find Ben; find Ken. She just had to sneak away from her families grasp and that was the tricky part.

She sighed opening the door and closing it before noticing everyone staring towards her. She arched her eyebrow.

"What?"

"Just making sure you're okay" Frank clutched his arm. Gwen nodded coming back over and sitting on the seat next to the table.

"I'll get you something to eat" Frank muttered reaching into the fridge and pulling out a bowl. Lily rolled her eyes before her daughter looked up at her.

"I'll sign your discharge paperwork, just try not to get yourself injured in the future. You've still got a few years ahead of you yet"

"Maybe thousands" Carl muttered towards her. Her eyes lit up in shock, Carl noticed her change of demeanor and smiled.

"Didn't you tell her Frank, Antodytes are immortal" Carl smiled to her. Frank shook his head placing the bowl in the microwave.

"No, she doesn't need to know that" He ran his hand through his hair. Gwen arched her eyebrow.

"Is there anything else I should know?" She looked to her mother who just shrugged.

"Hey, I'm an expert in human's not aliens. Talk to your father" She walked out the door. She turned to her dad.

"How come you didn't tell me?" She asked. Frank sighed thinking back to his mother leaving. She had no real concern for him or his brother's well-being. Antodytes were just...free. No limits, no boundaries, no responsibilities.

"Because you would just go out and do stupid things. You're immortal but that doesn't mean you can't die"

"What else haven't you told me?"

"Nothing'"

"You have no DNA" Carl interrupted staring her down, kind of enjoying it.

Frank rolled his eyes.

"WHAT?"

"Gwen, what have I told you about yelling?"

Her face looked frozen and shocked.

"Why didn't you tell me? I didn't have to swallow that freakin' tablet. I wouldn't have been pregnant, I-I didn't have to break up with Ben" She stood up annoyed to shits. Frank just shook his head.

"You didn't need to know"

"It's my life!" She hit back feeling absolutely used.

"You're sixteen years old, it's not your decision" He pushed her down in her chair taking her forearms.

"And you don't ever speak back to me, Gwendolyn" He yelled at her keeping a tight hold on her arms. Her eyes watered before they closed scrunching up and she faced away from her.

"I can't believe you" She muttered, a hint of hopelessness caught on her tongue. He sighed resting his forehead on hers.

"Gwen, I'm sorry that I hurt you but you need to calm down" He muttered towards her.

"You're not going to be with your mother and I forever, it's not going to be with Ben forever either" She looked up with him knowing the reality of why he hadn't bothered sharing the information. Like a witch; Antodytes were alone in the world. Her eyes watered; her reality sucked. Frank felt her muscles relax in his grip.

"Gwenny" He muttered into her ear hugging her.

"I'm sorry" He muttered. Gwen didn't say anything she just hugged him, tears streaming down her face. Frank rubbed her back before looking over to his brother looking like he was about to rip her head off. Carl backed away from the two, knowing his plan had just failed tremendously. Carl sighed, standing up and walking out of the room to find Lily outside chatting to someone on her phone.

Gwen removed herself from her dad and looked down at his hand.

"Let me!" She whispered, hands glowing as she touched his wrist allowing her energy to flow threw it. It wasn't harsh though, Frank could feel a burning sensation welling inside his hand and wrist, numbing the pain that lingered. He could feel small amounts of electricity flooding through his veins before feeling a pinch. He winced his eyes as his bones snapped into place.

"Ow!" He muttered, feeling more and more pinches within his fingers. He winced a little more, flinching in pain before the electricity and tingling flooded back. She let go of his hand and smiled down at her. He smirked, touching her face as he clutched his hand.

"Thank you, Gwenny" He hugged her before standing up and getting the bowl from the microwave.

"Here," He muttered rustling her hair before walking off. Gwen watched as he walked away into the bathroom to clean himself up. She smiled standing up, and walking out the door to find her uncle and mother chatting with each other, too indulged in conversation to notice her slip away.

* * *

Ben gritted his teeth as he shook in anger. He had been waiting for hours for Kevin to come out of his house, waiting in his car, binoculars around his neck. He had been waiting in the car for over three hours straight but nothing had happened still.

"Come on Kevin" Ben shook needing to pee again. He gritted his teeth again, jaw clenching.

"Hurr-"

'Knock, Knock!'

Ben screamed about to press down on his watch, until he noticed the redhead staring back at him.

"Gwen?"

He waved at her, a small smile apparent on her lips before she moved around to the passenger side and opened the door. Ben stared at her shocked as she sat down, appearing well and completely fix.

"Aren't you suppose to be in hospital?" He asked. She arched her eyebrow.

"Aren't you suppose to be beside me?" She asked. He smirked, hiding his embarrassment. He should've been there, beside her.

"I've been trying to figure out what happened to you. Grandpa's got me investigating your disappearance"

"Disappearance?"

He shrugged, sipping his Smoothie. She noticed a bottle of water on the ground near his feet.

"It that water? Man, I'm thirst-" She leaned in closer noticing the slightly off colour.

"Is...that...pee?" Ben freaked in shock.

"Uh..."

"Ben!" She complained. He instantly grabbed the bottle throwing it out the window. Gwen, winced in disgust feeling sick just thinking about it. Ben turned back to her, noticing her wearing her black vest and red shirt with jeggings.

"How'd you get out of the hospital...and away from your folks?"

Gwen shook her head thinking back to it.

"It's a long story, really long"

Ben wrapped an arm round her pulling her in tight. She sighed, leaning on his chest as he held her.

"What are you up too?"

"Spying on Kevin" Ben mumbled as Gwen took his binoculars and looked through as they clutched to his neck.

"He came home beaten up and a complete wreck, was going to go beat him up but he had something in the back of his car. I'm waiting for him to leave so I can get a good look through his house"

She sighed, placing the binoculars down before thinking back.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked gently running his fingers through her hair, caressing her gently. Not trying to signal her at all. She moaned at his touch, trying to think and focus her attention.

"I had a vision when I was in hospital and I was walking along a path, at nighttime, with Kevin. I was about to call you but Kevin punched me in the face and I blacked-out"

Ben looked down to her shocked.

"K-Kevin...he hit you?"

Gwen nodded, leaning off her boyfriend and sighing.

"He came into my room last night and threatened to hurt me. I threw him through the hospital wall; I don't know why I did it"

"You were scared" Ben pulled her in for another hug. She shivered for a second making Ben pull back his arm.

"Oh, Ben. It was horrible. I...I remember what happened. I remember Kevin punching me, I remember him trying to assault me, he was wearing a DNA mask to be like you but I knew it wasn't you; you would never do that to me. I remember escaping and bumping into Will Harangue's assistant; I remember fighting Zombozo and...and"

Ben grabbed her instantly, holding her close as he wrapped his arms around her shivering body. That's when Ben realised; she was freezing. He held her closer, shushing her as he kissed her forehead.

"I'm not going to let Kevin get away with this Gwen" Ben whispered as he stared down at her dark red hair. She sniffed pulling herself up from him and wiping her eyes.

"I know; he won't" She stared towards his house. Ben touched her cheek, wiping away the rest of her tears which fell. His soft hands touching her skin. He just couldn't let her go. She meant everything to him.

Everything.

She sighed turning to him, eyes low and head sunken.

"I - I spoke to my Dad today and I realised something..."

Ben arched his eyebrow as he stared towards her. She paused taking a breathe of air before she looked up into his eyes.

"I missed you"

He chuckled at her response thinking it was a joke but she was dead serious...even a little saddened.

"I don't want to lose you"

"You won't"

"Don't you get it?" She stared up into his eyes, slightly flustered as more tears fell from her eyes...I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be with you. I was alone with my parents for only a few hours and I couldn't stand to be apart from you. You just...play on my mind; it's crazy. You drive me nuts" She ran a hand through her hair before she continued as Ben just stared at her shocked by her onslaught of emotions.

"I can't stand my parents keeping us apart. I'm not going to let them dictate my life anymore. I love you Ben and I don't want to be apart from you anymore; I- I'm crazy about you" Gwen blushed feeling a little embarrassed about not keeping cool. She composed herself looking away from Ben for a second ashamed. Ben couldn't help, he didn't realise the amount of tears slipping down his face and the snot in his nose causing him to sniff. He noticed her looking away from him, afraid of what he might think of her. He gently took her cheek in his, brushing his fingers along her delicate skin in order for her to face him. She noticed the smile on his face and Gwen couldn't help but smile back.

"Gwen!" He mumbled, caressing her cheek so tenderly as he wiped away her tears.

"I..."

He kissed her, running his hand through her hair as she felt her gasp in his mouth. He smiled leaned in closer, holding her closer into him as he ran his hand through her hair.

She bit his bottom lip, grabbing the back of his head and rustling her hands through his short, thick hair.

He chuckled, ending the kiss before kissing her cheekbone and down her tender neck.

She giggled, tears beginning to disappear as he tickled her neck being sure to leave no bruises in case her father noticed. And he would notice.

Ben smiled out of hearing her laughter. He just wanted to make her happy and it seemed to make her happy.

Gwen smirked, leaning her head forward kissing his lips again and running her hand through his hair, slightly pulling at it. He chuckled, lightly, kissing her with as much passion as he could. She giggled, removing her lips from him before leaning in, hugging him.

"So, how do you want to play this?" She asked.


	16. Chapter 16

Gwen sighed as she stared at the house feeling nauseous just thinking about having to confront her ex-girlfriend.

"You don't have to go in if you don't want to"

She shook her head looking towards her boyfriend.

"I can't. If I don't confront him then it'll bother me for the rest of my life" Gwen gritted her teeth feeling sick just thinking about the fact that he beat her to a pulp before sexually assaulting her. He shook his head.

"I'll take care of it"

"No! Now can we please get this over with" She stormed off. He sighed, going round back as she walked to the front door and knocked. She knew it was a stupid idea but at least Ben would have her back this time if anything were to go wrong. She took a breathe in as the door opened and there stood what remained of Kevin Levin. Bruised and punctured face containing a broken nose, slashed eyebrow with brusiing around his left eye. He was hunched over in a crooked position as he removed the weight off his broken leg and slid it towards his good side. She took a step back trying not to gasp at the damage she had caused and remain apathetic to the situation but it was difficult. He looked like hell.

"Out of all the people that could come to my house. It had to be you. Come to beg me for an apology or admit that you're still in love with me" He smiled towards her about to run his fingers arm up and down her sleeve but she moved back just as he was about to grab her.

"Enough talk. My brother's missing and I can't track him"

He arched his eyebrow.

"So you need my help, even after you chucked me out of a three story building" He mumbled towards her.

"...Unfortunately" She hissed through her teeth. He smiled before taking a step aside for her to enter his ambush.

"Well come on in Gwen, I'm sure we can figure something out"

She sighed feeling sick to her stomach as she moved in and walked through the dark hallway and over into the main room. Dark, as always, and cold. She shivered hunching over and rubbing her arms.

"So this is like the second time you've been in my house" He ran a hand down her shoulders.

"This isn't a date Kevin; you punched me in the face, knocked me out cold, kidnapped me and sexually assaulted me. So you kind of owe me" She narrowed her eyes at him disgusted. He frowned moving over to the couch and sitting down. "So, you threw me through a window"

She shook her head.

"Just give me something I can use to track him"

"Nope"

"My brother's missing and you want to be petty"

He smirked towards her before standing up.

"Fine, I'll help you but on one condition" He stumbled over to her grabbing her shoulders and making her feel uncomfortable. She arched her eyebrow as she stared up at him.

"What?" She hissed angrily.

"Kiss me, on the lips, and I'll give you a level 3 tech, that'll help you track him"

She looked away, closing her eyes and feeling sick. Her breathing hesitated as she thought about it.

He noticed her hesitation and removed his arms.

"Well you don't have to save your brother"

She groaned, hating herself right now. He smirked leaning over and kissing her lips. She winced her eyes as he grabbed her shoulders and violated her mouth. Her eyes opened up as she noticed her cousin sneaking behind the settee in the background about to stab the man in the back. She waved a hand out stopping her cousin before she shoved Kevin away from her.

"I said one kiss" She wiped her mouth. He smirked towards her before walking over to a door.

"After you, Maddam" He bowed. She rolled her eyes walking into the room. On instant, she noticed darkened and cold area. She shivered a shock running down her spine. She turned back as Kevin closed the door.

'Oh god, this was a bad idea'.

"Somethin' wrong, Gwen?" He asked in the night. She frowned barely able to see. He smirked at the idea before he noticed her next move. She furrowed her eyebrows aggrevated by his childish humour.

"Relax Tennyson, I was just getting the light switch" He moved passed her, walking down the stairs into the darkness. She felt a slight moment of panic, feeling isolated and all alone before the lights turned on. Or at least one did. A flickering light with a brightness that made you feel blind just staring at it, ontop of Kevin of course. Gwen sighed walking down the stairs in an attempt to see the rest of the bleed, serial killer room but she still couldn't see anything; nothing but Kevin still smiling at her. She groaned.

"Can we please just hurry up" She gritted her teeth, snarling at him. He chuckled before he moved into the darkness. Her eyes lit up as she felt a chill run down her spine; there were two people in the room; excluding Ben. He still wasn't in the room yet. She took a step forward into the darkness, eyes glowing.

"No!" She breathed out feeling sick to her stomach. She recognized the aura immediately. It was practically her own blood. Chill ran through her spine as she lit her hands up, illuminating the area. She noticed a chair in the middle, with a slumped form hanging to the wooden boards. Her heart broke instantly. Forgetting everything else, she raced up to the chair grabbing hold of the person who rested unconscious on it. Her hands clutched around his bloodied face, riddled with bruises.

"Ken..." She mumbled tears streaming down her flustered cheeks.

"Ken, please wake up" She shook him hearing nothing but groans and aches escape his lips.

"I'm getting you out of here" She muttered, grabbing hold of the ropes restraining him to the chair and cutting them with her powers before wrapping her arm around his ribs. He groaned wincing and screaming as she held his ribs.

"Hold on" She dragged him towards the stairs, staggering in the process of her brother's weight dependent on her. She placed one leg onto the first step before something touched her in the crevice of her lower back. She froze, before she felt an intense wave of electricity rattle her body. She screamed in agony collapsing to the ground. Kevin laughed watching her slump form on the ground, next to her brother, gasp for air. He bent down next to her running a hand through her hair.

"Did you really think you could come waltzing in here and take my stuff after you threw me out of a FUCKING 3 STORY BUILDING" He hissed at her as she groaned in pain. He stood up turning on the lights to illuminate the cold dark basement covered in a layer of dust and blood. He dragged the two siblings over to the middle of the room where the chair was. He grabbed both their wrists cuffing them both to the chair as they groaned in agony both still barely conscious and exhausted. He kneeled down next to her grabbing hold of her chin and forcing her to look at him. She winced her eyes feeling all of his anger directed towards her mandible.

"You're never getting out of here, do you understand. You're never seeing your family, Gwen; especially Tennyson"

"You've never been right before Kevin"

He chuckled at her remark.

"Guess you're right Gwen," He touched her forehead running a loose strand of hair behind her ear. If it was someone she loved, it would be kinda romantic. But it made her skin crawl and stomach turn just thinking about Kevin touching her.

"I had a better plan set out for you. I wasn't planning to punch you in the face; Zombozo and his goons were going to grab you; kidnap you; hold you for ransom, everybody in the world, heck, everybody in the universe would see your beaten face screaming and begging for help and then they'd see your cousin touch you, rape you if I have to. And then, when all hopes seems lost, just as he's about to take you in front of the camera; I'll just jump in and save you. You'll be holding me; kissing me; telling me how much you love me and hate your cousin and then we'd get married and we'd be the hero's of the universe and your cousin would be in the deepest depths of the Mel Void for the rest of his miserable, lonely life"

"Doesn't that sound nice Gwenny, just..." He stared down towards her chest twirling his fingers around the first button on her white preppy shirt. He smiled just thinking about him ontop of her screaming his name and begging him for more. Too convulsed in his delusion to notice the girl raise her hand. She slapped his hand away from her collar before back handing her in the face. He dealt with the pain and shock in silence, enduring everything she offered and...he loved every part of her resistance. It made him yearn for her. He loved a challenge. He raised a hand to her. She winced her eyes turning away, expecting him to hit her but instead she felt a gentle hand touch her cheek. Her eyes widened before she looked up at him.

"Gwen, Babe, come with me; be with me forever and I'll never hurt you; I'll always love you and I promise..." He leaned his forehead on her's.

"I'll never raise a hand to you again" He whispered into her ear.

Her breathing became hesitant as her chest cage tightened. He leaned forward capturing her lips in his. She closed her eyes leaning into it. He smiled before looking down into her half closed vibrant emerald eyes.

"So, was that a yes?" He cooed into her ear resting his hand just above her chest. He felt something weird underneath but ignored it thinking it was just a new design for a bra strap.

"Only if you admit what you did" She whispered into his ear as sexually as she could make it.

"What?" He smiled back enjoying her voice.

"Admit that you punched me, admit that you tortured my brother; admit that you sexually assaulted me"

He smiled noticing her run her fingers up his arm. He chuckled leaning into her.

"I did" He kissed her lips grabbing hold of her breast and squeezing it. He heard her gasp from the shock of him grinding up against her before he felt something on her chest. Something metal; a wire. He moved his hand away grabbing hold of her preppy white shirt and ripping it. He stared down at it shocked.

"You...You're a snitch?" She punched him in the face instantly. Kevin fell back, feeling his nose break on impact and blood gush down his face. The redhead turned around grabbing hold of her chained wrist and pulsing her powers through it. It broke instantly. She smiled happily before grabbing hold of her Plumber's badge and sending an SOS to the Plumbers in the area. She sighed, breathing out before she turned to see Kevin still on the floor, clutching his nose and cursing her name. She shook her head at the boy pissed off to shits with him.

"You think I would ever love you; that I would ever care about you; after everything you did to me" She snarled at him standing up on two uneasy feet. He backed up against the wall holding his nose in pain. Despite the darkness she could see the blood gushing down her face.

"Did you have to break my nose?"

"Did you have to punch me in the face, kidnap me, assault me and then get a psychotic clown to almost kill me?" She rolled her eyes at the asshole of a man. He gritted his teeth at her looking like he was about to bite her head off.

"You know what Tennyson..." He stood up grabbing hold of the wall and absorbing it. She arched her eyebrow before standing up on two unsteady feet.

"I've got enough energy in me to take you down"

Her eyebrows furrowed at his comment. She forced her hands to lite up in power.

"Same here" She muttered eyes alighting with pure energy as she extended her hand and shot him in the chest. He moved out the way though, dodging her blasts and racing up to her ready to smash her in the face. In the last split second, the antodyte threw up a shield; protecting herself from the onslaught as he bashed against it. She could see the throth escaping from his lips as he furiously hammer-fisted her shield. She shook her head thinking back to when she loved him; when she saved his life, only for him to try and kill her in the end. This was her own wrong-doing. Trying to be good but getting kicked down by the very people she tried to help. She was gullible and always believing in the good side of people.

But now, as she stared at the savage dog restrained by the glowing shield, she doubted herself. She doubted her trust in people. She doubted believing there ever being good to begin with. As she felt the shield begin to crack to took one last breathe before she waved her hands back forcing energy to flow through her veins and into the tips of her fingers causing the shield to explode in front of his face. He screamed in agony feeling like glass had splintered and scratched at his face. He winced his eyes in pain backing away giving the girl a chance to recharge her powers preparing to end the fight once and for all. Her eyes glowed with raw power as she swung her hand back ready to deliver the final blow. Kevin looked up at her noticing the large amount of power wanting to explode and take this whole building out with the three of them inside. He gritted his teeth forcing his hand to turn into a ball with spikes.

He swung his hand smashing her straight in the stomach before she could react and defend herself. Power, once flowing through her fingertips, ceased in an instant as her whole body tensed in agony. She could feel the spikes penetrating her stomach, cutting at her insides. She felt cold in an instant. He retracted his arm, letting his hand turn into a sharp knife as his other hand kept hold of her collar. He frowned staring down at her as she held her stomach groaning in agony as her knees buckled and broke, collapsing to the ground. She slumped but he forced her to look at him. For her to see that the last thing in the world she would see would be him; holding her.

"You deserve this" He muttered towards her with such hatred. She glared at him not bothering to react back. He gritted his teeth in anger at not hearing her beg and cry for mercy. But she didn't; she held strong not giving in and keeping her pride.

"...I'm going to make sure you can never escape me again" He muttered. She winced her eyes closed staring down at her palms noticing the burning glow in them. Her body was giving out and she could feel it. She stared back up at him and finally acknowledged him.

"...Do your worst" She gritted her teeth, eyes wincing as she felt fire in the back of her throat before it tared through the rest of her body engulfing her.

* * *

In the time it took Ben to break into the house in a stealthily fashion he was already confused about the disappearing act of his dear beloved cousin and her psychopathic ex-boyfriend. He had been searching the rooms, every now and then hearing some movement throughout the dark, eearily halls. It wasn't until he heard the large bang, the crash, the sputter of shouting pierce the air that Ben could finally pin-point the location. Basement or so he had assumed. He pounced through the air summoning his watch to Ghost Freak as he made his way down stairs only to find his cousin on her knees head down, eyes sunken into the floorboards as her collar was held by the maniac gripping her shirt so tightly as he stood to deliver a devestating blow to her body. He immediately lept into action, hand clasping around his insignia and quickly changing forms into...

"DIAMOND HEAD!" Ben screamed racing up to Kevin and striking him straight in the lower back. The dark haired boy kneeled over instantly giving the alien enough time to wedge himself before the psychopath and his girlfriend- still on her hands and knees trying to recover.

"It's over Kevin" Diamond head stated sharpening his hand into an knife. Kevin shook his head, unafraid at the useless attempt to try and threaten him.

"No, it's over for you. Once I pound you into the ground I'm taking Gwen and we're never going to bothered by you, or your grandpa, ever again, understand?" the teenager roared. DiamondHead gritted his teeth burying his feet into the ground to stabilize himself. Yep, there was noway he was going to let him just take her and walk out the door. No way in hell. But Kevin could try. And so he did. Screaming his head off as he flung himself towards the Diamond headed creature but Ben was fast using his hand like a bat he smashed the dark haired boy away from the going sending him flying through the wall. He groaned in agony feeling a massive splinter of pain rush throughout his back. It gave Ben enough time to turn around and help his cousin off of the ground.

"Are you okay?" He asked taking hold of one of her arms as gently as he could. She nodded spitting the rest of the saliva in her mouth out and onto the floor as she held her stomach.

"I'm okay" She mumbled voice scratchy and shaking. He knew she was in pain, he knew how much she would lie about it. He shook his head not believing her. She sighed.

"My brother; Ken. He needs help" She pointed towards the unconscious figure on the ground. Ben looked over.

"I'll get you both out of here just hold on okay"

She nodded.

"You always do" She winced her left eye feeling herself becoming extremely tired but she needed to stay awake; at least for his sake.

He placed a hand on her back and stared down into her shaking eyes. He was worried sick about her right now, infused with his adrenaline rush with beating Kevin to a pulp; he was in a mixed placed right now. He could feel his hand shaking as he touched her, feeling the heat of her shoulder ease his pain. She was alive at least. He would have to reassure himself later of that fact.

"I'll be right back" He muttered leaving to grab her brother and run up stairs. She slumped, her body kneeling over as she winced her eyes in pain.

"Nuh," She winced her eyes shut before hearing him groaning in agony. She breathed out opening her blurred eyes to see a figure coming over to her, limping and hunched over. Gwen shook her head closing her eyes again before she lifted herself back onto her knees.

"I'm going to hurt you Gwen, hurt you badly" She heard him say towards her. Gwen shook her head and slowly got up from her seat. She winced her eyes, as she held her stomach standing up and staring at him. Kevin laughed as she fell over again breathing heavily as she held her stomach.

"Nuh," She cursed herself mentally for not being able to get back up. Sweat leaked down her forehead as she felt a shadow cast down upon her. She looked up at him eyes finally able to focus. She could see him smiling down at her, blood dripping down the side of his lips as he held his busted shoulder.

"You need to be punished"

He raised his fist to her threatening to beat her to a pulp but she didn't care anymore. She was anger, she was mad, she was furious. She just wanted him to hurt, she wanted him to feel all the pain that she had in the past fortnight.

She gritted her teeth in anger before her eyes glowed. Her skin ripped from her body as she lept at him tackling him to the ground. Kevin winced his eyes in pain trying to rip the psychotic animal off him. She smashed him in the mouth punching him over and over. All he could see was the white shining light that was her eyes.

"Stop...!" He muttered trying to get her off of him but she wouldn't budge. She just kept hitting him. Over and over. Her mind was blank, filled with nothing but hatred and anger for the man below her bleeding out. She didn't notice the amount of time that went by until she was grabbed. She turned round instantly, teeth clenched and face dripping with spluttered blood. A boy stared down at her. He was scared and nervous by her ravaged dog like demeanor. He had a gentle hand on her. For some reason, it felt so foreign...yet so familiar.

"Come back to me, Gwen" He mumbled, keeping a firm hold on her arm. She turned back to the bad man below her.

**"But...he hurt me...He has to pay" **

"He will. You've gotten your revenge. Now let me take care of the rest" He begged her. She shook her head.

**"IT'S NOT ENOUGH!"** She screamed aggravated about to punch the unconscious boy in the mouth again.

**"...He hurt me...**(PUNCH)**...He beat me...**(PUNCH).**...He tried to...**" She paused thinking.

**"He...tried to...He tried to... rape me"** Her voice lowered realizing what she was doing.

"It's okay, Gwen" Ben muttered into her ear bringing her closer into him. She was hesitant at first but began wrapping his arms around her tightly. It took her a minute before she rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled down at her before he removed his jacket and wrapped it round her shoulders.

"He's going to go into the Mel Void for a long time Gwen, you won't have to worry about him ever again" He muttered into her ear. She nodded, purple skin returning back to its normal colour. Ben smiled, picking her up, and carrying her bridal style up the stairs and out the front. Gwen winced her eyes as a bright light pierced her vision. Plumbers armed with guns stood idle awaiting for her to be removed from the home before they could move in. She felt herself being lowered down onto a bed before a blanket was gently placed on her. She opened her eyes to find an old man standing above her taking her hand in his and smiling down at her.

"Grandpa" She lifted herself up trying to hug him but he pushed her shoulders down making sure she wouldn't further injure herself.

"Hey, Pumpkin, Ben gave me a call on your plan. You were very brave"

She smirked at his compliment before turning towards Ben. He held her hand and smiled back at her.

"What's happening?"

"There going to take you back to the hospital"

Her eyes lit up shocked.

"WHAT? NO!" She protested trying to get back up but he gently placed his hands on her shoulders and helped her lay back down.

"You look hurt and what if it's serious" Ben tried to plea with her but she shook her head trying to get back up and move away from him. He sighed leaning closer to her.

"I'm going to be right beside you, okay?" He kissed her forehead before brushing the locks out of her face with his fingers. She was hesitant but he believed him. He smiled down at her thumbing her cheek.

"Okay!" She nodded smiling back as he held his hand in his.

Max turned back to Ben, frown apparent on his face.

"I'll deal with Kevin, oh, I almost forgot" he turned back to Gwen.

"Do you have the tape?" He asked gently. She reached under her shirt and grabbed it, peeling the tape off from her skin.

'Ow' She mimed before passing it to him.

"Here" She passed it back to him.

"Thank you, Pumpkin" He smirked.

"Now get some rest. You need it" He kissed her forehead before moving off and into the house.

"So," Ben began.

"Road trip?"


	17. Chapter 17

Eyes narrowed into focus as her hand landed on the remote. Fingers curling around the plastic as she made every effort to flick through every channel on her dad's new 42 inch curved flat screen. Smart TV, of course. For her dad to watch his games. She remembered that she was only allowed to watch television for an hour a day; max. Currently, she had been sitting in front of the television and playing her brothers games for around 8 hours. 8 hours of straight up bordem, resting under a fluffy blanket while she held her stomach in one arm and watched as the kitten played with her other arm.

Blackened rings still circled under her eyes from sleepless nights tossing and turning, still reliving the nightmares of Kevin. He was due for prosecution tomorrow which was lucky for the redhead because she was still grounded. Well, at least not allowed to get out of the house for 2 hours or more without her parents permission and a brief interrogation as to what she was doing and why she was going. It was a tedious exercise but to be honest she had nowhere really to even go, except for Ben's place but she couldn't really move either.

It had been a week since the accident and she was released from hospital two days ago but she had been hit in the stomach quiet badly. No internal bleeding but that didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell. She had a few stitches in her stomach from where the spikes had punctured her skin. She winced her eyes as she moved a little, stomach tensing as she altered her position. She groaned in pain, hearing the footsteps of her father come through the door.

"Hey Pumkin, how are you feeling?" He asked, beer in one hand, red jersey over his sweater. She forced a smile, though miserable, she still did it. Cat in one hand, remote in the other. She knew what he wanted.

"Feeling a lot better actually"

He smirked, walking into the room and sitting next to her. He took a sip of his beer before patting her cat. She brought it into her arms, creating a protective hold over the kitten. He shook his head, attempting to grab the remote off her before she moved her hand over it.

"Gwen, the games on"

She narrowed her eyes.

"Lily" He called to his wife to try and do something about their daughter. He watched as a woman crossed the hallway, basket of laundry in her hands.

"Sorry Frank, you'll have to watch your game upstairs" He shook his head noticing the smirking look on the girls face.

He sighed rubbing his forehead and nose before he looked at his daughter.

"Can I at least get a look at your wounds?" He asked politely. She looked back at the t-v thinking to herself before nodding.

"Yeah," She mumbled, grabbing her blanket and pulling it down. He grabbed her shirt pulling it up around just below her bra before he took a look at the wounds noticing the triangular cuts that had been stitched closed by her mother. They looked red and a little sore, probably still quiet in pain.

"Does it hurt?"

"It's not as bad as it looks"

"You say that about everything" He pulled her shirt down and placed the blanket up to her shoulders before rustling her hair.

"Well...it does feel a lot better though and I'm glad I'm not stuck in the hospital anymore; that place gives me the creeps, how many people do you think have laid in that bed and died?" She asked rolling her eyes.

He snickered shaking his head and taking another sip of his beer.

"Hopefully not that many otherwise you would've been throwing out the new one though the window; your mother and I have to pay for that you know?"

"I know" She sat up adjusting the kitten on her lap so she was holding it comfortable in her arms. She grunted a little, slightly flinching her eyes at the pain in her stomach. Her dad stood up adjusting her pillow behind her before kissing her cheek.

"Make sure you get some rest" He rustled her hair before walking off into the kitchen, searching for his wife.

She sighed, turning the television off before picking up her nearby history book. She hadn't been at school since for over a month and she had still been attending to her studies and assignments. Pen in one hand book in the other, she spent the next hour going through her homework before her mother decided to come in and offer her some cookies and milk. She smiled thanking the older woman as she adjusted the girl's blankets and telling her that dinner would be ready in a few hours. A quick kiss on the girl's forehead and her mother was off, allowing the young redheaded to rest and relax as much as possible. She swore she only nodded off for 5 minutes but when she awoke to the sounds of her father cheering as he sat adjacent to her on the other couch in his Canadian red hockey jersey.

She winced her eyes as she sat up, holding her head. She sat back leaning on the armchair as she watched her dad's favorite team on television. She smiled, looking over to him as he cheered.

"YES!" He screamed before realising what he had just done. He turned making sure his daughter hadn't awoken to him shouting.

He sighed as he noticed his daughter awake and smirking innocently at him. He sat back down instantly and stiffled a cough.

"Sorry Pumpkin" He rustled her hair before grabbing one of her cookies. She winced her eyes as she lifted the blanket off of her.

"What are you doing?" He asked standing up and grabbing her shoulders trying to stop her from moving.

"Phone?"

"Why?"

"...Ben"

"...No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"But-"

"No, you're injured. You aren't going out tonight"

"Ben said he was coming over at six"

Frank rolled his eyes still not happy with their relationship but he had to smile through it; at least for her sake. He shook his head keeping a hold on her shoulders.

"...Lay back down Gwen"

"...I need the bathroom"

"No, you don't"

She huffed. "Can I at least have my phone?"

He rolled his eyes walking out into the kitchen and grabbing the phone on charge and flipping through her messages. 5 miscalls from Ben and 3 new messages...from Ben. He gritted his teeth trying to stop himself from blowing a casket before he walked back into the room to give his only daughter her phone, which may or may not have now contained a GPS system to track her.

"Here you go, Pumpkin" He kissed her forehead before passing her phone back. She giggled before sitting down next to her watching as she texted. He leaned over trying to see what she was doing. Gwen smirked. Her father frowned.

She placed her phone away before turning back to him.

"Ben's coming over in 5 minutes"

"Great" He rolled his eyes sarcastically.

His daughter frowned.

"Would you please try to get along with him tonight?"

He rubbed the bridge of his nose before nodding.

"Anything for you, Kiddo" He muttered before standing up and leaving.

She was unconvinced. Severely unconvinced.

She sighed as she stared back at the television screen, holding her stomach as she laid there. It was more of a nervous pain running through her stomach. She groaned, grabbing hold of the remote and changing the channel over and over. She yawned as her eyes began to flutter trying desperately to stay awake. She groaned one last time before her eyes slowly closed.

The next thing she knew, her hair was being stroked and she could smell the scent of strawberries and asparegus. Her toes twitched in disgust. She opened her eyes to find her head resting on someones lap. Blue jeans. She didn't have to guess whose it belonged to.

"Ben!" She moaned, her voice groggy and her lips dry. She was thirsty. He smiled down at her as he ran his hands through her soft, velvet hair again.

"Evening cuz, didn't want to wake you up; you looked so happy there"

She groaned, lifting herself up. He smiled at her, helping her sit up before allowing her to relax against the back of the sofa.

"Nuh," She breathed out groaning a little as she held her stomach. Ben frowned, seeing the pain that was in her face; it made his stomach hurt just thinking about it. She looked uncomfortable but she still smiled through it; just like always.

"...You okay?" He finally gagged out, staring at her damaged form. With one eye closed she hunched forward nodding to him but he didn't believe her. How could he? She had been hitting by a cement, spiked ball.

"...I'm just a little tired, I've been playing my brothers xbox games all day and watching movies" She giggled looking over to her brothers xbox one which her brother had given her as a get well present while she recovered. She had to admit; it was nice of him. Though, she expected her dad to take it away the minute her brother had turned on the television and plugged it in.

Ben snickered shaking his head.

"If you wanted videogames; you could've just asked. I've got all the latest games and..."

"...On a computer which I would have to put on my lap"

Ben shrugged.

"You can just put it on the coffee table; I'm sure your mum wouldn't mind"

She smirked back at him. The thought was sincere but she never really thought of playing games while she was recovering. Netflix and movies, yes! Gaming...not so much.

"Anyway," She rolled her eyes at the boy.

"About..." She hesitated for a minute before thinking of a way to place her words but before she could get around to it, her cousin had stolen the words from underneath her breathe.

"...Kevin" He muttered, his voice lowering a whisper.

She nodded before staring down at her stomach and holding it tighter.

"His trials tomorrow and I want to go" She mumbled. Ben's eyes lit up in shock. He had to object. It wasn't right of her to go. After everything that had happened he expected her to say: 'no, I never want to see him again; he's a monster' but instead...instead.

"I think it might put my mind at ease to see him locked up. To see him getting what he deserved" She leaned forward breathing out.

"So much time I spent thinking about him; about how to fix him" She closed her eyes tears threatening to spill down her flustered cheeks.

"...I just wanted to help and he..."

He instantly placed a hand on her back trying to stop her from thinking about it.

"It's not your fault; you shouldn't blame yourself"

"...I should've seen it coming" She shook her head not believing him. He swallowed the lump in his throat noticing how withdrawn she had becoming just thinking about the man that had ruined her life.

"...I didn't even see it coming. We both didn't; we couldn't of known"

She nodded once thinking her and Kevin had had such a deep spiritual connection when in fact... she was just kidding herself.

"I just wish that I could've seen ahead"

He placed a hand on her back, rubbing circles across her clothes.

"Maybe but you don't have future-vision" He chuckled kissing her cheek before standing up. She blushed madly, cheeks turning red as she tried to cover her reaction from her cousin. He chuckled lightly before extending his arm and holding out her hand. She smirked, taking his hand and letting him help her up off the couch. She staggered around a bit before leaning against her cousin for support. She giggled as she rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled, wrapping his arm around her side and the other around her front, close to her stomach.

"Thanks" She mumbled as he held her close helping her walk out of the room and down the hallway towards the lounge. Her parents were there, setting out the plates and food on the table. Her mother smiled warmly towards her daughter standing up and walking around the room. Well, almost. With help and support from her cousin.

"Glad to see that you're up. I was worried that I would have to remove that game-boy from you" She smiled towards her only daughter. Gwen snickered lightly before Ben helped her sit down at the table.

"Not yet" She retorted.

"Do you want me to get your blanket?" He stood up.

Gwen shook her head trying to pull herself in but struggled. Her father smirked walking up behind her and pushing her in. Her smile wobbled but she still pushed through trying make herself seem as happy as possible.

"Thanks Dad" She forced herself to smile.

"You're welcome, Gwenny" He rustled her hair before he sat down opposite her and Ben.

"So," Frank started eating as soon as Ben sat down next to his girlfriend.

"How's your day been, Ben?" Frank asked interrogating him.

Gwen narrowed her eyes at her father as her father stared towards her new boyfriend.

"Daddy!"

"I was at school then I had soccer practice" Ben muttered chewing on the roast his aunt had made. Gwen smirked, appreciating Ben's un-rhetorical remarks towards her dad. Her father didn't react back, instead attempting not to roll his eyes at his daughter's 'puppy-love' look on her face as she stared towards her cousin.

"Anyway, I was wondering if I could ask you two something? It's really important"

The two parents looked at each other surprised for a second before looking back at their daughter.

"Of course Gwenny, you can ask us anything" Her mother told her brightly. Ben bit his tongue thinking of the irony behind her statement. 'Ask away' He thought to himself thinking back to all the times Gwen would have to ask permission to even leave the house last year. Now's she just constantly interrogated. 'Where are you going?' He thought. _'To Ben's house';_

_'Why?'_

_'I'm helping him study?'_

_'What time will you be back?'_

"WHAT? Absolutely not; hasn't that boy caused you enough trouble?" Her father practically slammed his fist down on the table almost making the brown haired boy jump out of his skin.

"It's not like that, I've been having nightmares of that day..." She muttered hunching over, her body feeling slightly cold. Ben placed his hand on her's feeling her cold clammy hands begin to shake with fear.

"...When he hit you?" Ben asked concerned. Gwen could feel the tears begin to prick her eyes. She sniffed, shaking her head pretending to be alright when she was broken on the inside by that event.

"...He made me feel so vulnerable"

"...I just want closure for everything that's happened and the only way I'm going to get it is if I see him and Zombozo thrown to into the Mel Void" Her hands balled into fists, alighting with power.

Lily sighed pointing to the girl.

"Not at the table, Honey" She picked up her fork, taking a bite of food. Gwen closed her eyes trying to calm down.

"Sorry," She mumbled before turning back to her father.

Frank rubbed his forehead thinking of his daughter's position.

"I just don't think it's good for you; what if it hurts you more; what if seeing his faces only gives you more nightmares?" He questioned staring down at his upset daughter. She closed her eyes thinking of waking up the first night she had gotten home from the hospital and walking down stairs, seeing her dad up and watching the television at 11pm. She asked him for a nightlight which he more than happily ablidged to get her before helping her back up to bed and making sure she fell asleep before he left her side. It sounded stupid but she knew deep down how guilty he felt having to look at her. Maybe if he hadn't tried to take her pet away none of this would ever of happened.

"...Just make sure Ben and grandpa are with you. Okay?" He told her. Her eyes lit up in shock as she turned towards her father a hint of hope plastered on her face.

She smiled nodding before she turned to Ben.

"I'll take care of her, uncle Frank" Ben smiled, placing a hand on hers. She felt the warmth of his skin touch hers and blushed as she turned to him.

Frank rolled his eyes at the shared connection between the two. He tried to stop himself from yanking his daughter and yelling at her before telling her she was grounded. Instead, he held the table, fingers clenching until his knuckles turned white. Lily noticed her husband's stiff face noticing something was wrong. She leaned over, telling him to calm down before grabbing Ben's hand and telling him to grab the desert in the kitchen.

He smiled, standing up and leaving before Natily leaned over and brushed a lock behind her daughter's ear.

"Not in front of us, Gwen. We're still **trying** getting use to it"

Gwen blushed, not realising what she was doing. She thought she was keeping it on the low but.

He placed a hand on hers. First gentle, then his grip tightened.

"Don't do it again"

A painful squeeze. She felt like her wrist was being crushed. Gwen tried not to wince, feeling her fingers being crushed. She groaned, removing her hand and sliding it under the table before she looked up at her father, seeing the disappointed frown on his face. She breathed out not saying anything before Ben came in the room with apple pie.

"Whose hungry?" She smiled goofily, unaware of the tension cutting through the room.

* * *

Scene change: Ben's living room

Gwen breathed out, resting her head on the couch as Ben wrapped a blanket around her.

"You sure you didn't want to stay round your parents house?" He asked as he cuddled up next to her. She smirked nodding as she rested on herself on his shoulder.

"Positive, dad's still not comfortable with our relationship and your parents are gone for the night" She smirked, winking towards him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh, I see" He chuckled grabbing hold of her sweater and kissing her lips. Gwen smirked, grabbing at the button on his pants and unzipping it. He smirked as he leaned over kissing her neck as she attempted to remove his jeans and boxers.

He pushed her down onto the couch and grabbed the hem of her shirt, lifting it up and over her head. She did the same to him, removing his shirt over his head before he grabbed hold of her skirt and pulled it down, followed by her panties and stockings. He placed his lips back on hers as he removed his pants before grabbing her hips.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked staring at her injuries touching her stomach. She winced, her eyes flashing back to the day she was smacked in the gut.

"I'm fine, Ben. Really"

He sighed, grabbing hold of her hips as he kissed her lips. She winced her eyes as he entered her trying to be as gentle as her as possible. She yelped, feeling him inside of her. The grunted, her head relaxing back on the couch as he began to move back and forward, pacing himself. She grunted, moaning as the pain turned to pleasure and she reached up kissing his lips before she made his way down his neck, biting at his ear. He chuckled, leaning over her more as he built up speed, pushing harder into her.

He grunted into her ear, his breathe on her neck as his nails dug into the skin of her hips, racking across her flesh but she didn't mind. Too much pleasure running through her body.

"I love you" He mumbled into her ear before started to feel himself close.

"I love you so much" He whispered, close to climaxing.

"I-" He breathed out, cumming into her. She leaned back, relaxing as he kissed her neck.

"That was amazing" She mumbled, closing her eyes, her faced flushed. Ben smirked, loving the look on her face.

"I'm not done yet" He whispered into her ear. Her eyes opened as she looked up at his suductive eyes. Her eyes widened as he grabbed her, flipping her over onto her hands and knees.

"Ben!" She arched her eyebrow as he took hold of her hips ramming into her. She bit her lip stiffling every groan that attempted to escape her lips as she breathed out, sweating as he rammed harder into her, grunting.

She moaned, eyes rolling back into her head as she was overcome by a feeling of ectasy. He smirked, as he watched his cousin lower her head.

"I'm cl-"

She felt him finish inside her before pulling out and put his weight ontop of her. She fell onto the couch, grabbing her cousin's face and kissing him.

"I love you too" She mumbled into his ear. He brushed her cheek as she grabbed the blanket and placing it over them. He smirked, as he wrapped his arms around her and held her closely.

"You're beautiful; I can't believe I let Kevin ever date you" He gently thumbed her cheek. She didn't mind though, sinking into his touch as he stared into his matching green eyes.

She smiled, blushing.

"I can't believe I didn't tell you how I feel earlier"

"I know," He shushed, kissing her on her lips, lacing his hand in hers.

He stared down at her skinny fingers. He smiled.

"A silver ring. What do you think?" He asked.

She stared down at their entwined hands.

"Only if you where one too?" She asked. He arched his eyebrow, giggling as he held her closely.

"Anything you want, Gwen"


End file.
